Bride of the Batman
by rbrooks25
Summary: Sequel to Mask of the Phantasm. It's been 3 years since Andrea disappeared with Joker. Joker returned after a year to exact a form of revenge on the Dark Knight. In this book Bruce will consider retirement but can Bruce settle down and start a family? Can he find a suitable replacement to wear the cowl? What's more is who is the woman that will make him give up the mantle?
1. Prologue

Batman watched as Andrea Beaumont the love of his life and now avenging angel of death known as the Phantasm had hold of his nemesis by the scruff of his neck. Joker was on his knees and his suit was torn in several places where his wounds bled freely. He was laughing hysterically as several explosions continued to rock the theme park around them.

"Andrea!" Batman shouted as he stumbled forward. He was still injured from the explosion earlier and every movement was agony for him. Andrea looked up at him and for a moment she began to reconsider her choice. Then she looked Batman in the eye and he thought he saw tears falling from her eyes.

"I'm sorry, goodbye my love." Green mist came out of her gloves and quickly surrounded her and Joker. Batman started to rush forward but suddenly the ground fell out from underneath him. Suddenly, he found himself standing before a coffin that was resting on a table.

"Brucie…Oh, Brucie…I can hear you…" Joker's voice came from within the coffin followed by his familiar cackling laughter. Bruce was surprised to find that his mask was missing as he stepped closer to the coffin. "You let her kill me because you weren't man enough to do it yourself and yet you call me a monster." The laughter became louder with every step Batman took. He reached for the coffin with unsteady hands and suddenly the lid to the coffin flew open and Batman was stunned to see a younger version of himself inside the coffin.

"This can't be real." Batman said as he backed away quickly while he watched the younger version of himself rise up and he slowly stepped out of the coffin. He grabbed Batman by the scruff of his neck.

"I had a life, a woman that wanted to be my wife, I had a chance to live dammit and you took it all away from me." Suddenly Bruce's face was replaced by Joker's. "But it was one hell of a ride wasn't it Brucie? It's you and me Bruce…Forever!" Joker began to laugh hysterically again. "Don't believe me just ask her." Batman turned and saw the Phantasm standing there. Before he could speak she took off the mask and glared at Batman.

"You took my love from me." Andrea said before she stabbed Batman through the heart with her bladed gauntlet. Instead of dying images flashed through his mind. Images of an elegant wedding followed by a lifetime of images with his wife Andrea and the three children that they had together. "This is what we were destined to have together but instead this is the path you walked. The images of what he could have had were replaced by images of all the villains he had ever fought and all the pain he had endured. He started to back away when Andrea pulled the blade from his chest. "Goodbye, my love." Andrea said and the last thing Batman saw was her blade swinging for his neck.

…

"Andrea, wait." Bruce called out as he sat bolt upright in bed and looked around confused by his surroundings for a moment. He wiped the sweat from his brow as Alfred, his faithful butler opened the door and brought breakfast in to him.

"I take it that the nightmare has returned." Alfred said with concern in his voice as he sat the tray down next to Bruce. Bruce nodded and began to salt and pepper his eggs. He looked at the paper but nothing kept his attention for long.

"Master Bruce if I may be so bold I really think we should discuss you seeing a therapist about what happened." Bruce gave his butler a dirty look but remained silent. It was then he noticed the sun was about to set behind the buildings in the distance.

"Have you heard from Barbara?" Bruce asked as he left the rest of his breakfast and walked quickly to the grandfather clock in the study. He changed the hour to the precise time his parents died and the Batman was born. The clock moved away from the wall and revealed a set of stairs that led down into the bat cave.

"Miss Gordon said she would patrol for a few hours tonight and keep an eye out for the ship you were looking for last night." Alfred replied. Bruce nodded and quickly changed into the Batman costume. He walked to the computer and input some commands.

"Tell her not to make a move until I arrive." Batman said in his husky tone. The bat-mobile rose up from the car port in the center of the cave and he ran over and climbed into it.

"I believe that miss Gordon is already aware of your rules." Alfred began.

"Just tell her." Batman snapped irritably as the opening to the car closed and the engine roared to life as he drove out of the cave. Alfred looked up at one of the glass cases and shook his head sadly. Inside the case was a Robin outfit with the words 'This joke is on you' written on it.

"He'll never stop blaming himself for what happened, and as long as he blames himself he will never learn to trust anyone again." Alfred stopped when he noticed a small pendant hanging next to the bat-computer. He picked it up and saw inside it was a picture of a young Andrea and Bruce. "I should throw this in the incinerator. This has brought him nothing but pain. He set it back down and pulled up the communicator program. "Miss Gordon, I have a message from master Bruce. It took a moment but then he heard a ship's horn.

"What's up Alfred?" Batgirl asked as she watched several men move crates back and forth from a large truck and the ship.

"Master Bruce asked me to tell you to wait until he arrives before taking any action." Alfred replied.

"That may not be an option if we want to catch these guys." Batgirl informed him. The guys had just finished loading the last of the crates and were about to leave.

"Miss Gordon, I strongly suggest that…" Alfred began. Batgirl switched off the communicator and fired her grapple that connected with a building closer to the boat and she swung forward to attack. Alfred used the communicator then to contact the bat-mobile. "I'm sorry sir, I believe she said there isn't time to wait." Batman growled and stomped on the accelerator as he sped to the docks.


	2. Chapter 1: Return of the Phantasm

One of the men packing the crates into the shipping container turned to grab another when he suddenly fell to the ground unconscious as Batgirl leapt off forward from the grapple and flipped before delivering a swift kick to the side of his head. She dragged him beside the container and then climbed on top of one next to it.

 _Perfect, it's raining._ Batgirl thought as she felt the rain begin to pour down on her. She listened as the men working to carry up more crates began to complain about the rain. She grinned when she saw four of them standing around talking and a fifth at the ship grabbing another crate. _This will be too easy_. She thought as she pulled out three small grey balls out of a pouch on her belt. She threw them towards the men and watched as the smoke began to envelope them. She activated her infrared sights and leapt down delivering a swift kick to the first man's forehead knocking into the container behind him and then he fell to the ground unconscious. Batgirl gracefully landed on the ground next to him and punched the next man in the solar-plexus knocking the wind out from his lungs before she delivered a vicious uppercut to his chin.

"You all really need a bath. You smell so bad that I could know where you were blindfolded." Batgirl laughed and as the smoke began to dissipate she leapt into the air and spun around striking the third man with a well-timed roundhouse kick on the side of his head that caused him to twist in the air and fall to the ground. Suddenly, all the flood lights on the ship came on nearly blinding Batgirl. She turned off the infrared and shielded her eyes as a large man approached her. A screeching sound suddenly filled the air before a voice came over the ships megaphone.

"Now, isn't this just rude. Do I come to where you work and beat on your employees?" A male voice with a deep southern accent said over the megaphone. "Wait, that's not the Batman. Another voice said something that was too muffled for Batgirl to understand. "Very well, we'll use her… attack." The male voice said after a moment and Batgirl twisted around in surprise as all the other shipping containers around her opened and several men stepped out of each one. Suddenly, they all turned towards the road as they heard the squealing tires of the bat-mobile. Then flashes coming from it as the machine guns sprayed. Batgirl dove for the ground and stayed there until she heard the guns stop. She got up quickly and then gasped and took a step back as she saw Batman scowling down at her.

"You were told to wait." Batman stated firmly. "C'mon, the rubber bullets knocked them out but not for long." Batman and Batgirl quickly made their way to the bridge of the of the ship when two large machine gun turrets popped up out of the deck and opened fire. "Get down!" Batman shouted as he tackled Batgirl to the ground just as the bullets from the turrets shredded the crates next to them. Batman pulled out a couple of blue metallic spheres from his belt and rolled them towards the large guns. The spheres rolled next to the guns and when they got within a few inches from hitting them the turrets began to spark and Batgirl watched as both guns caught fire and after a moment stopped firing.

"Wow, when did you make those?" Batgirl asked but Batman ignored the question and ran towards the bridge of the ship. When they entered the bridge of the ship they found that no one was there. "I know I should have waited. It's just that…" Batgirl began.

"Later," Batman said dismissively as he picked up a piece of broken glass off the floor. "There's residue on the glass… Andrea?" Batman's eyes widened and he quickly rushed towards the broken door on the other side of the bridge with Batgirl close behind him.

…

While Batman and Batgirl avoided the gunfire from the turrets a man was hastily packing his equipment. He stood six and a half feet tall and wore a red flannel shirt, jeans, and brown boots. His name is Westin Anderson known as Wes to his friends. He just closed the case that he packed everything in and something caught his eye so he twisted around quickly brandishing his Glock 9mm handgun. He saw a figure in a dark shroud and cape. It was too dark to make out the features but he could see a green mist floating around the figure.

"I don't know how you got up here Bats but I'm going to send you to yer maker." He pulled the trigger several times and was surprised to see the figure slowly seem to hover towards him. "Wait, yer… yer not the bat…. What are you doing here?" He backed away and the Phantasm slowly came into the light. Wes's eyes went wide when he realized that what appeared to be the grim reaper was coming after him. The next moment the Phantasm confirmed what Wes feared.

" **Westin Anderson, your angel of death awaits.** " The phantasm said in a voice that sounded like a spirit's voice would to Wes. He threw his gun at the Phantasm who used her bladed gauntlet to cut the gun in half while Wes ran out the door on the other side of the bridge. He saw the two life boats hanging over the side and quickly climbed into the lower one before the mist from the Phantasm came closer. He began to lower the boat as quickly as he could and looked up in surprise to see the Phantasm watching him.

"You can't catch me now you son of a bitch." Wes shouted.

" **Goodbye, Mr. Anderson.** " The Phantasm used the bladed gauntlet to cut the ropes holding both boats up and the last thing Wes saw was the lifeboat above him falling towards him.

…

Batman and Batgirl searched the area but they found no sign of the person who spoke or Andrea.

"What could cut a gun in half like this?" Barbara asked as she picked the pieces of the Glock up to show Batman what she found. "There are shell casings here so someone was shooting at something."

"Whoever was shooting didn't escape… He was killed." Batman said in an ominous tone. "We need to leave now." Batman said and headed back for the bat-mobile.

"How do we know he didn't escape?" Batgirl asked confused by Batman's sudden rush to leave. She quickly grabbed the case Wes had been packing and followed him knowing it was better not to argue.

"Someone killed him with a lifeboat." Batman said simply as the engine roared and he stomped on the accelerator. Batgirl just nodded.

"You know who killed him and we're going after him right?" Batgirl asked curiously. Batman didn't answer and she sighed. "Bruce, we're supposed to be a team." Batgirl added after a moment. Batman's eyes narrowed.

"You were supposed to wait for me but you were reckless and nearly got yourself killed… again." Batman said as he took a sharp left.

"I was careful and did everything you taught me. If I had waited then we both would have been caught by surprise instead of just me." Batgirl pointed out.

"I need to know that I can trust you or this needs to end." Batman said in a tone that he considered the conversation to be over. Batgirl mumbled something and Batman shook his head.

"Say what you have to." Batman said as the car made the jump from the ledge of a cliff through a waterfall and into the bat-cave.

"You never treated Dick this way. You trusted him, but after what happened to Jason…" Batgirl knew that she had gone too far then and Batman turned towards her slowly.

"I can't risk what happened to Jason to ever happen again. If you can't understand that then give me your uniform." Batman said. He managed to keep his voice calm even though he began to feel the building within him.

"I understand…" Batgirl said slowly. "I'm sorry Bruce I shouldn't have said…"

"No, you shouldn't have. Goodnight, Barbara. Wait for my instructions tomorrow night, and don't forget our sparring match tomorrow afternoon." Bruce said as he removed the mask and cowl and hung them up. He considered the matter to be closed and Batgirl quickly left not willing to provoke him further. Bruce quickly changed and began to leave the cave when he noticed light shining off something on his desk. He walked over towards the desk and then picked up the pendant. He opened it as he studied the picture of the younger Bruce and Andrea. _Andrea, why have you come back here?_ Bruce thought as he closed the pendant and put it in his pocket before he turned the lights off and left the cave.

…

One month earlier…

Andrea Beaumont thought that she was finally able to move on since her last encounter with Bruce. After killing the Joker, she thought that she would feel better as if getting justice for her father's murder would make losing him not as painful. What she learned instead was how hollow her life had become with no purpose left she found her mind wandering more and more to the memories she cherished most. It was then she realized that all those memories included Bruce.

"Maybe his parents did send me." Andrea said mournfully as she remembered a conversation she had with Bruce after he spoke to his parents one dark and stormy knight in the middle of the graveyard. Andrea had read in the paper that Bruce's cruise ship was supposed to cross the Atlantic on its one-hundredth crossing. Bruce Wayne, himself was rumored to attend the crossing and Andrea knew that she had to be on that boat. She bought her first-class tickets that morning and bought an elegant white evening gown with matching high heel shoes and earrings. She went to the first announcement after the boat left excited to see him again but her chest tightened uncomfortably when the ship's captain announced that Bruce Wayne wouldn't be able to make it on this trip. The captain introduced the replacement CEO of Wayne Enterprises Lucius Fox as the host for the trip. The rest of the guests didn't seem to mind as the party began and Andrea walked out towards the stern of the ship and looked out over the water and for the first time in her life she contemplated how simple it would be to end it all. As she was contemplating that a man walked towards her and leaned over the rail next to her.

"Wow, some night huh?" The guy asked smiling wide. Andrea sighed.

"Yeah… some night." Andrea said after a moment with her voice full of sorrow.

"I…I'm sorry did you want to be alone?" The guy asked.

"I am," She said and closed her eyes as she could feel them beginning to tear up as the man backed slowly away. Andrea looked up at the sky once more and then went to walk back inside when she noticed a newspaper that someone left sitting on a table. The title caught her eye and she picked up the paper and began to quickly read through the article. She tossed it down hurriedly and raced towards her cabin. The paper that landed face up showed the title of the article that she read Napier Corp. owned by Jack Napier made a deal worth millions of dollars with Med-X Inc. a medical company known to experiment with different drugs and toxins. The owner of Med-x was shown in the picture announcing the deal. The owner's name was Westin Anderson.


	3. Chapter 2: Invitations

The door to a large dark warehouse opened and Joker walked in laughing hysterically. He closed the door and walked up to a man that was tied to a chair with a bag over his head.

"So… Jason, I found the man you hate more than anyone else on this big blue marble." Joker said as he grabbed a crowbar and took a few practice swings.

"Bat…Batman…you know…where he…is?" Jason said weakly as Joker yanked off the hood covering his head. Jason had a black eye and his lower lip was swollen. He blinked as Joker turned on a light that hung overhead.

"Yes, the…Bat. That damn flying rodent that won't laugh or even crack a smile no matter how amazing my material is." Joker sat on Jason's lap and wrapped his arm around him. "Remember, when I kidnapped the mayor and made him do that striptease for the orphans." Joker laughed, and Jason shook his head. "Oh, come on. Sure you do. Now, that I think about it I guess I should feel bad for those orphans." Joker stood up and walked around the chair a few times.

"Where is…he?" Jason asked weakly as he struggled against his bonds. Joker looked at him confused for a moment.

"The mayor?" The Joker asked. Jason shook his head.

"Where is that bastard Batman." Jason asked angrily. Joker looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I bet right now you'd tell me everything about that rodent wouldn't you? What's the Batman's real name?" Joker asked.

"Batman's real…name…is…" Before Jason could finish his sentence Joker pulled out a gun and pulled the trigger. The chair fell over and Joker sighed.

"I know I asked for Batman's name but that was all just… well, it was all just too easy and stopped being fun, such a shame." Joker turned towards the door. "Isn't it Bruce?"

…

Bruce woke to his alarm going off in a cold sweat. He heard an insistent knocking on the door.

"Come in," Bruce barked and the door opened slowly and Alfred stuck his head into the room.

"Master Bruce, your alarm began going off several minutes ago… I was concerned since you typically awaken before the alarm even begins to go off.

"I'm fine, Alfred. Call Barbara and make sure she will be here on time and I am going to grab a quick shower." Bruce said as he climbed out of bed and grabbed a towel.

"Before your morning workout, Sir?" Alfred asked surprised by the change in routine.

"Call Barbara, I'll be downstairs in a few minutes." Bruce said ignoring Alfred's question. Alfred left to carry out his task.

 _Who does he think he's kidding? Something is definitely bothering him. I've raised him since he was a boy._ Alfred thought as he picked up the phone. He dialed and waited for a few moments. "Ms. Gordon, Master Bruce wanted to ensure that you would be on time today."

"Yeah, I'm headed to my last class of the day and then I'll head straight over." Barbara said as she walked towards her last class of the day. When she wasn't with Bruce or Tim she could usually be found at GCU where she was working on her criminology degree.

"Master Drake would also like to know if you are available for dinner this evening." Alfred said and Barbara thought about it for a moment.

"He still wants an answer." Barbara said in an irritable tone. "Yes, tell him after practice today we will go out to dinner and I'll give him his answer then."

"Very well, good day miss Gordon." Alfred said as he hung up the phone. He went to report to Bruce and found him as he finished dressing in his workout clothes. "Miss Gordon says she will head here right after her next class.

"Thank you, Alfred. I'll be in the cave when she arrives." Bruce said as he opened the secret entrance to the bat-cave. He walked down to the computer and put the glass that he picked up on the boat. "It is her, but what is she doing back here." An email popped up on his screen and he was about to delete it when he saw the name of the sender. The name of the sender was Westin Anderson. He opened it curiously and found an invitation.

 _To my fellow Elite's,_

 _It's time for us to meet and officially decide the fate of Gotham City once and for all. We have allowed the brain dead politicians to decide what's best for us for far too long. Jack Napier and I cordially invite you all to join us on my company yacht tomorrow night to celebrate our new alliance._

 _We hope to see you all there._

 _-Westin Anderson._

Bruce read the email twice more before he began a search for Jack Napier's company.

"Hey Bruce, I made it. So, what am I supposed to learn today?" Barbara said as she walked into the cave and began to unpack her workout clothes. Bruce didn't acknowledge her and she shook her head and sighed. She looked over at him and she changed out of her T-shirt and jeans. Bruce caught the movement out of the corner of his eye and went to go back to reading the article he found when he saw her taking off her jeans leaving her in only a pink bra and panties set. He averted his eyes instantly as she began to remove the bra and replaced it with her sports bra. She then put on a pair of black yoga pants and packed up her street clothes into her gym bag. _I would think he was gay if I didn't know any better._ She chuckled and Bruce finally turned the monitor to his computer off.

"You do realize there is a changing room on the other side of the cave?" Bruce asked as he got up and stretched his arms behind him and then above his head as he joined her on the sparring mat towards the other end of the cave.

"Yes, I know that but I knew you were too busy to notice anyway." Barbara grinned and got on the opposite side of the mat.

"We will need to cut this exercise short today. We're going to run through some fast strikes and make sure you've perfected them." Bruce said as he assumed a defensive stance.

"No problem, I've got this." Barbara grinned and leapt into the air. Before her kick landed Bruce grabbed her leg and twisted around before he threw her to the ground. "Dammit Bruce, you're supposed to be going easy on me." Barbara said as Bruce pinned her to the ground. Bruce could feel her breathing heavily beneath him.

"Do you think those men would have taken it easy on you if I had not gotten there when I did?" Bruce held her hands down and was stunned to feel her breasts pushing against his chest. _She's so gorgeous… Wait, what the hell am I thinking? What is that intoxicating perfume…no, stop it Bruce._ Bruce got up off of Barbara and gave her a hand.

"I know they wouldn't have gone easy." Barbara said irritably. She was surprised to find at that moment when Bruce had her pinned that she wanted him to kiss her. _That's crazy. Bruce only has one love and that's the Batman. He told me that before quite plainly._ Barbara thought angrily.

"Let's try again. Remember, they won't go easy and I need you to prove that you can handle yourself out there." Bruce said as he took a defensive pose again. Barbara flipped forward and nimbly dodged a strike from Bruce, and she hit the ground and rolled forward and brought her left foot up striking Bruce in the chest and he fell back against the wall. She rushed forward to strike again but this time Bruce was ready and he turned and turned her before pushing her up against the wall. Barbara began to breathe heavily again as Bruce pinned her against the wall. This time she didn't fight the urge and she leaned forward and kissed him. She could feel Bruce tense up but then became excited to feel him begin to return the kiss and his hands beginning to roam over her body and ending up at the hem of her sports bra and began to pull it up. She raised her arms to allow him to take it off when Bruce suddenly regained control. He backed away quickly.

"Bruce, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have…" Barbara began to apologize. Bruce held up his hand and she stopped talking.

"It was my fault. I should be more controlled then that. I am sorry Barbara but that was inappropriate of me." Bruce said as he started to walk away.

"It wasn't inappropriate. I'm only five years younger than you are you know." Barbara pointed out.

"I am your mentor and trainer. Also, you are dating my friend and our teammate. This cannot happen." Bruce said in a tone that told her the discussion was over. "That reminds me. I need you to patrol tonight with Tim after your date tonight."

 _Oh, god…Tim, how could I...and with Bruce…"_ Barbara began to feel guilty and rushed to get her bag and headed for the changing room.

"Barbara," Bruce called out. Barbara stopped and turned towards him and she realized that he had taken his shirt off again and she couldn't help but stare. "Be careful out there tonight and don't do anything without contacting me first." Barbara nodded and didn't move. "Don't worry about what happened. We will not let that happen again, right?" Bruce asked and Barbara nodded numbly as she walked to the changing room.

"Why am I crying?" Barbara asked herself angrily as the door to the changing room closed and she leaned against the door as she felt tears running down her cheeks. She looked at her watch and cursed under her breath. "Damn, I have to hurry. Otherwise, I will be late again."

"What the hell was I thinking?" Bruce shook his head angrily. He hit the button on the inter-COMM switch. "Alfred, bring down my tux. I have a party to attend."

…

While Bruce left for the party Barbara met with Tim at her favorite restaurant. She was nervous as her father Commissioner James Gordon opened the door for her and helped her step out. She was wearing a blue dress that was mid-thigh length and she wore matching heels and carried a bag that matched them. She had her hair pulled up to show her earrings. It had taken her an hour to decide on what look to go with but now that she had arrived she still wondered if she chose the right dress.

 _What am I going to say to him? Should I tell him about what happened with Bruce?_ Barbara thought nervously as she kissed her father on the cheek and watched him drive away. She then turned and walked into the restaurant where she found Tim waiting for her.

…

Bruce showed his invitation to the valet at the dock and the young man took the car to park it as Bruce walked up to the boat and showed the men on guard the invitation.

 _These aren't standard security guards._ Bruce thought as the big thug on his left looked at the invitation and waved impatiently for Bruce to continue. He walked on board and went inside the large yacht and was surprised by the amount of people inside. A waiter walked forward and offered him champagne but he respectfully declined and quickly surveyed the room when his eyes widened in shock. Near the stage speaking to the mayor of Gotham City was Westin Anderson.

"Bruce, I'm glad you could make it." Justin Tybor, one of the board members of Wayne Enterprises said as he walked up to greet his boss. Bruce never liked the balding overweight man very much. He always seemed to be scheming and he knew the lovely Asian woman on his arm was a mail order bride that he continuously bragged about. If it weren't for Fox's recommendation he would have fired the disgusting man years ago.

"You as well Justin, if you'll excuse me." He began to walk forward to speak with Wes when a movement caught his eye and he looked up to see a woman in a purple ball gown walk through a door on the upper level. _Andrea?_ Bruce made sure no was looking at him and made his way for the stairs and when he was certain no one would notice him he went into the same door that he saw the woman walk through. He closed the door behind him and he heard a sound and he rose his arm just in time to block a blow meant for his head. He couldn't see well in the dark room, but he could hear his enemy next to him and he struck quickly although was surprised to feel his assailant grab his arm with both hands and flip him over onto his back and then quickly kneeled over him as she flipped on a lamp that was on the table. Bruce looked up into the blonde woman's green eyes and then down to the cat necklace she wore.

"I thought that might be you." Selina Kyle laughed.


	4. Chapter 3: Joker's Return

Tim and Barbara were escorted to a table and the host provided them with menus.

"Eduardo will be your server this evening." The host said before leaving to assist other guests. Tim looked at Barbara and cleared his throat.

"So, what…I mean what's good here?" Tim asked. He wanted to ask about her answer to his proposal but he was terrified of the possibility of being rejected. He picked up his menu and pretended to look through it. Barbara felt her chest tighten as she tried to think of what to say. Her heartbeat increased and her mouth became dry. She took a sip of her water and just before she could respond Eduardo arrived.

"What can I start you out with tonight. Would you perhaps like to try one of our specials?" Eduardo asked as he pulled out a pad of paper and a pen. Barbara gave the waiter an irritated look but she quickly ordered and Tim followed with his own.

"Tim, I've given this a lot of thought and…" Barbara began. _What the hell am I doing? Bruce would never love me that way and even if he did I'm not sure I love him._

 _She's trying to say no… I should have known that proposing was a bad idea._ Tim thought as he could feel the blood draining from his face from the embarrassment. He took a drink of his water.

"My answer is yes… Yes, Timothy Drake I would love nothing more than to be your wife." Barbara said as her heart began to beat faster in her chest. Tim spit water on the floor and his eyes widened in surprise.

"You said yes… you said you will." Tim said in shock. Barbara nodded and grinned at him.

"That wasn't exactly the response I had in mind, but yes I will." Barbara said and Tim leaned over the table and kissed her passionately to the applause of the surrounding tables that heard the conversation.

…

"What are you doing here Selina?" Bruce asked as she helped him to his feet.

"I imagine the same as you." Selina replied in a soft purring voice. "There's not a bed in here though." She laughed and he glared at her but remained silent. "Oh, lighten up already. I'm just toying with you." Selina laughed.

"I'll ask you one more time. What are you doing here Selina?" Bruce imitated Batman's tone as she walked to the desk that was near the window in the back of the room.

"It's been said that Wes Anderson was killed by the Batman." Selina studied Bruce's expression and sighed when she couldn't get a clue to what he was thinking. "Then descriptions came out later from a passing motorist and they matched the image of the Grim Reaper killer from a few years ago who just disappeared after taking out several crime bosses."

"How do you know about that?" Bruce asked curiously. Selina grinned up at him.

"Information can be every bit as valuable as jewels." She said as she pushed a flash drive into Wes's computer and started to run a program from it.

"What have you found?" Bruce stepped closer to her and looked over her shoulder at the screen.

"All the information is being downloaded to my drive and I'll look at it later." She winked at him. "However, I would also like to know how that corpse is walking and talking." Selina said as the download completed and she pulled it out of the computer.

"That's simple." Bruce pointed out. Selina shook her head and laughed.

"Well, if it's so simple would you care to enlighten me?" Selina asked impatiently.

They heard the door knob turn and quickly got into the closet before the door opened.

"Are you sure you saw someone come in here?" Wes asked as he turned on the light. "I think you're being paranoid again my friend."

"Maybe… Fix your face." The other man said. Wes rubbed his hand over his face and Bruce and Selina watched as he straightened his nose then the two men looked around the room for a moment before stepping back out.

"Does it make sense now?" Bruce asked as he opened the closet doors. Selina nodded.

"I should have realized the walking corpse could only be Clayface." Selina said irritably. "We have what we came for. Let's get off this damn ship."

"We need to warn the guests and get them to leave." Bruce pointed out. They quickly snuck out of the room and headed for the stairs that would take them to the first level of the ship.

"Welcome honored guests. Jack and I are so glad that you could make it and can't wait to show you what we have in store for you tonight." Wes's voice sounded through the speakers that were placed throughout the ship. They heard a squealing sound come over the speakers and then a voice Bruce came over the speakers that made Bruce's blood boil.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen, in case you didn't know my name is Jack and I'll be your host for the remainder of the evening." Jack's voice boomed through the speakers. "Now, for the main event. Tonight, we are going to unmask the Batman." Selina's eyes widened in surprise as she stared at Bruce for a moment. Before she could say anything, Jack's voice continued. "You see, we know that the flying rodent is here because the wealthiest of Gotham are here."

"You actually think that one of us…" Justin began and crumpled over from a punch in the gut from one of Jack's security guards. Bruce grinned at seeing his rival fall to the ground but quickly scanned the room. There was an exit by the bow and the starboard side of the ship, but they were both guarded by at three large men each. Jack laughed shrilly causing everyone on the ship to stare at him.

"No, you tub of lard, you are in no shape to be the Batman." Jack smirked down at Justin and watched him try to stand up before receiving a kick from Wes causing him to fall back to the ground. "Alright folks, I would like to introduce to you, the one and only, Captain Clown." A light shined down from the ceiling revealing a door behind Wes and Jack that slowly opened and a large man stepped through. He was wearing a blue sea captains jacket with a matching hat. He had tan slacks on with black dress shoes, but the strange thing about him was the stringy red hair that came out from underneath his cap and the large red nose on his face.

"I think I need to change." Selina winked at Bruce as she stepped back into the bedroom as she began to pull something from her large purse. "I think you should probably do the same if you can." Bruce nodded and as the bedroom door closed he took a small earpiece out of his pocket and placed it in his ear before switching it on.

"Alfred, I need the suit." Bruce said as he made his way towards the bow exit of the ship where there were less people.

"I've been monitoring the situation sir, and the Bat-Plane is in-route. The suit will be waiting on the helipad." Bruce switched off the communicator just as one of the thugs guarding the exit approached him.

"Boss says no one leaves." The brute said. "Go back to the party." Bruce just grimaced at the guard and held his stomach.

"I…I think I'm going to be sick and I was hoping some fresh air would help. I would hate to make a mess on this beautiful ship." Bruce replied. The guard glanced toward the party before turning his attention back to Bruce.

"Fine, but be quick about it." The brute said as he moved aside and Bruce headed outside and turned a corner before climbing the stair case leading up to the top level of the ship. Once there Bruce saw the Bat-Plane fly overhead and a capsule fell from it and headed straight for the center of the helipad before the plane did a quick U-turn and headed back.

Bruce hit a button on his watch and the capsule opened to reveal his new armored Bat-suit. He put it on quickly and marveled at how light Lucius made it feel. The suits armor could stop anything short of armor piercing rounds and was as light and flexible as his old Bat-suit. It was then he noticed one of the guards had come out to check on Bruce. As the guard noticed he was missing he took his radio off of his belt but before the thug could utter a word Batman fired a dart from his new gauntlet and it struck the guard in the side of his neck and within seconds he was lying on the deck of the ship.

"That worked better than I could have hoped. I'll have to give Lucius another raise it seems." Batman said as he could hear Alfred sign in to monitor the situation.

"Master Bruce, it would appear that Joker and his associate mean to kill each of their guests just to find Batman." Alfred pointed out worriedly.

"I won't give him the chance." Batman said as he hit a button next to his jawline and his voice lowered menacingly. "This ends now." Batman noticed a skylight and quickly walked over to it when he saw that he could see the crowd beneath him. "That'll do."

Jack Napier aka The Joker slapped the man he was questioning and busted his lip. "Steven, I'm going to ask once more. Do you or don't you have a secret lab."

"Go to hell," Steven said and received a backhand from Joker causing him to crash to the ground.

"Oh, how I love it when people want to play. Don't you Captain Clown?" Joker asked as he began to laugh maniacally. The strange man he was speaking to nodded. Joker pulled out a revolver and aimed it at Steven's head when suddenly the skylight above shattered and Batman landed in the center of the broken glass between Steven and the Joker. "You know I thought this would get your attention sooner, but never-mind that you're here now. Nice suit. Those glowing white eyes actually make you look like the demon you are." Joker laughed again and Batman stepped towards him menacingly.

"It's over, Joker." Batman said menacingly. "Let these people go." Joker laughed maniacally causing his whole body to shake from the effort.

"Why would I deprive them of seeing this historic occasion? After all, it's not every day that they get to witness the unmasking and punishment of a Vigilante." Joker said with a wide smile as he wiped the tan make-up from his face to reveal Joker's pale skin and dark eyes that made it appear as though he was wearing black eye shadow. Joker and Wes stepped back quickly as one of Joker's thugs landed on his back on the ground in front of them.

"You boys are playing nice I see." Catwoman said from the second floor as she grinned down at a snarling Joker."

"You're nearly out of lives, Kitty. Should we see just how many you have left." Joker said irritably as he signaled for his guards to capture her.

…

Barbara and Tim walked into the Bat-Cave just as the Bat-Plane arrived. It was then that they noticed Alfred watching what Batman was seeing on the computer screen.

"Where is he?" Barbara asked as she felt a cold pit in her stomach upon seeing Joker's face.

"We should help him." Tim said as he opened the glass case containing his Robin outfit. Alfred shook his head.

"No, he wouldn't want you there while Joker is present." Alfred pointed out.

"We have to help him, Alfred." Barbara pointed out. Alfred sighed.

"You will help him by patrolling tonight as Master Bruce requested because he cannot." Tim and Barbara slowly nodded and took their outfits and quickly raced to the changing rooms.

"Batman, Robin and Batgirl are beginning their patrol and wish to know if you need assistance." Alfred said. Batman looked at his forearm and placed two fingers on the gauntlet to signal no to Alfred. "I thought that is what you would say sir, please be careful."

...

" **Joker, you're Angel of Death grows impatient."** A green smoke began to fill the room and blinded the guests. Batman turned on his infrared vision which caused the eyes of the suit to glow red as he watched what appeared to be the Phantasm floating towards them.

 _No, Andrea…Not now._ Bruce thought miserably.


	5. Chapter 4: Danger on the High Seas

As the Phantasm came closer to him, Batman could see that she had improved her costume since they had last met. Her outfit was armored and the bladed gauntlet gave off a spark of electricity. Batman could see the eye slits contained lens's that he assumed were like his own and there was a filtration system built in the mask presumably to keep out the gas she used as a fear tactic.

"You have to stop." Batman said as he stepped between the Phantasm and the guests. The Phantasm kept coming closer to him. "Listen to me. I know why you're here, but you're going to get more people hurt this way. Batman was thankful for the cloud that the Phantasm created because it obscured the vision of the guests and most important Joker and Clayface.

 _Bruce, what are you doing?_ Catwoman thought curiously. Her outfit had been improved greatly. She wore a black leather outfit that was slightly less armored than the Batsuit. Selina had asked for Bruce's help with her outfit when she discovered that he was Batman to keep herself safe, but in truth she used the project as an excuse to get closer to him and was disappointed that he never relented to her charms. The leather outfit came with a helmet that was shaped to look like she had cat ears and protected her far better than her old mask was capable of. The one thing she added on her own by stealing from Lucius Fox were lens's identical to Batman's but she used the tech from the lenses and created thin goggles that matched her outfit and the sturdy glass lenses were a transparent pink color. She was able to use the goggles to see Batman approaching the Phantasm as the guests along with Joker and Clayface attempted to clear the smoke by opening the door next to them.

"Andrea, please stop this now. I will handle this from here." Batman said in a low voice as he put his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes. "If any part of you still cares for me please leave now." The Phantasm slowly nodded and Catwoman was shocked to see the Phantasm take Batman's hand and place what looked like a card inside it. The Phantasm then quickly walked towards the bow of the ship just as the smoke was beginning to clear and knocked the guard aside with a quick kick to the side of his head.

"What is going on here?" Catwoman asked herself as The Phantasm stopped and looked at Batman for another moment before finally leaving through the exit. Batman and Catwoman turned their attention back toward Joker and Clayface and discovered that in the confusion they had disappeared. Batman quickly made his way towards the door as Captain Clown stepped in front of him. Catwoman did a flip off of the balcony and landed gracefully behind the strange man.

Captain Clown let out a laugh that sounded strangely robotic and lifted his arms as he walked towards the dark knight. Batman punched the Clown in the solar plexus and heard a hollow metal bang. He winced in pain as he pulled his hand back.

"He's a machine." Batman said just before Captain Clown lifted him off of his feet and effortlessly threw him. Batman struck one of the solid oak tables and felt it snap beneath him causing him to fall back to the ground with thud. He was thankful for the armor otherwise he knew the damage would be much more severe. The clown began to laugh again as he turned towards Catwoman. She stood unsteadily on her feet and before the clown could reach for her she used bolas to wrap the clown's arms together.

"Hurry up, Bats." Catwoman said as she began to limp backwards away from her enemy. Batman rolled onto his stomach. He gritted his teeth and groaned through the pain as he rose up off the floor and unsteadily onto his feet.

"It's time to end this." Batman pulled what appeared to be a hockey puck from his belt and walked towards the Captain. "I'm not finished with you yet!" Batman's voice sounded through the room and the clown turned back towards him and stretched his arms out breaking the bolas. Before the clown could move Batman could feel the adrenaline giving him more energy and he leapt into the air and before the clown could react he slammed the puck into the machine's face breaking off the red nose and the Puck began to spark as Batman activated the electrical charge in it that caused electricity to shoot through the clown's body. He held the puck to the clown's head until it finally toppled to the ground. To make sure it stayed down Catwoman took a piece of the broken table as Batman walked unsteadily towards the door and used it to bash in the clown's head continuously until Batman came back and grabbed the wood from her hands. Then he noticed the number thirty in the clowns one good eye and it appeared to be counting down.

"It never hurts to make sure he's really dead." Catwoman pointed out with a wink.

"It's a bomb." Batman pointed out as he quickly lifted Catwoman into his arms and they made their way out the door.

…

Robin and Batgirl rode their motorcycles through downtown Gotham as they kept their eyes out for anything Batman had improved their costumes as well. Robin's outfit looked similar but the colors were darker and instead of a cape he wore a long black armored cloak with a hood. Batgirl's outfit was similar to Batman's. It hugged her curves tight so she could use her natural grace to her advantage. Her outfit was also armored and after Bruce had seen Catwoman's goggles he made a pair to go with Batgirl's mask to give her a unique look. Unlike Batman's outfit that was completely black now, Batgirl's was dark blue with a dark gold Bat on her chest and her armored cape was dark blue on the outside but dark blue on the inside. Her boots and gauntlets were also dark gold in color.

"I was thinking of planning for a spring wedding. Do you think Bruce would let us have the wedding at the mansion?" Robin asked to break up the silence.

"I'm not sure, Tim. We'll talk about a date later. I promise." Batgirl replied. _I have to speak with Bruce. I need to know once and for all what he feels behind that stoic mask._

"I guess I'm just excited." Robin smiled as they turned right towards Mercy hospital. They rode for a few blocks when they heard gunshots sound in a nearby parking lot. "That'll have to wait I suppose." Robin and Batgirl sped toward the sound of the gunshots. The thought that flashed in Batgirl's mind when Robin mentioned getting married at Bruce's house made her feel a cold pit in her stomach and for the first time in her life Batgirl was thankful for the sound of gunshots.

…

"Alfred, I need the Bat-Plane fast." Batman said as he helped Catwoman walk up towards the helipad when they felt the ship shudder beneath them as the first explosions ripped through the lower decks of the vessel. Batman helped Catwoman mount the stairs and then ran to help the guests get to the life boats. It was then that Batman noticed a helicopter speeding away from the ship. Batman helped a woman onto the lifeboat and his eyes narrowed menacingly as Justin approached him.

"Batman, they took my wife with them. The rest of us should be safe now that they have their hostage." Justin gulped audibly and backed up a step nearly falling into the life boat as Batman inched closer to him.

"When I bring her back you will set that poor woman free or your criminal past will come back to haunt you." Batman growled as he picked Justin up and slammed him down in the lifeboat just before an explosion knocked him off his feet.

"Hurry up, Bat's." Catwoman called out as the Bat-Plane landed next to her and she quickly climbed in. A screen popped on and Alfred stared in surprise when he didn't see Batman. Ms. Kyle, what are you doing in the plane? What happened to Batman?"

"He's coming. I broke my heel and I think I also twisted my ankle." Catwoman replied when she saw another explosion and she lost sight of Batman as the smoke grew thicker from the fires that began to ignite around the ship.

"Ugh…" Batman rose unsteadily to his feet. He felt his side and winced in pain. _I don't think my ribs are broken._ Batman thought as he pulled his grapple gun off his belt and used it to latch onto the Bat-Plane as it began to rise into the air. Batman hit a button the side of the grapple gun and he rose up to the plane and gripped the wing to pull him up as it began to move forward and he climbed into the cockpit as Catwoman moved to the co-pilot chair.

"You cut it close this time, Bat's." Catwoman grinned at Batman as the dark knight set the auto-pilot and turned towards her.

"What information did you recover from Joker's computer, Selina?" Batman asked.

"What was on the card that the Reaper thing gave you?" Selina retorted.

…

Robin and Batgirl quickly stopped their motorcycles and stared in shock as a dozen cops were shooting at large vines that were crushing cops and their cars as a woman walked amongst them while carrying a flower pot with what looked like a blue flower with red spots on the wide petals. The woman had pale white skin and her veins in contrast stood out as emerald lines that ran along her body. Her Ruby red hair fell in waves that were long enough to cover her naked breasts. All the woman wore were thick vines that covered her hips to her thighs. Robin's gaze followed the woman. Batgirl's eyes narrowed in anger.

 _We haven't even been engaged a full day._ Batgirl thought bitterly as she could feel her blood boil.

"You humans are so pathetic. You would destroy every species of this plant simply because you don't understand it." The woman said voice that sounded strangely hollow before glaring at Batgirl and Robin. "Stay out of my way. These people will pay for this genocide."

"Ivy, I understand your anger but you must stop now. These cops didn't kill your friends. The men inside the store did and I'm sure that they are dead by now so you got your revenge." Batgirl said as she tried to calm Poison Ivy down.

"You are Batman's children are you not?" Ivy asked as she turned to look at them and Robin was surprised by the ruby red eyes that Ivy had. Ivy didn't wait for a response before she continued. "Tell these…people to back away and as a way of repaying my favor to your father I will leave with my friend."

"Officers, back away. This is one fight that you won't win." Robin said as he continued to stare at Ivy in awe.

"The hell we will. This bitch is going down for the murders she's committed." A familiar voice sounded from behind Robin and Batgirl and they turned quickly and saw Commissioner James Gordon standing there wearing a tan trench coat over a white dress shirt and slacks. He wore a shoulder holster that was now empty because he held his weapon in his right hand as he used the left to adjust his glasses before he approached Robin and Batgirl.

…

"I should have known." Joker laughed maniacally as the copter hovered over the water.

"Should have known what?" Clayface asked irritably. "That Batman would show up and screw up our plan and we would have to destroy our yacht in the process.

"No, it's what we didn't see at the party that matters. One of our guests vanished and that man is the Batman." Joker laughed again and Clayface grinned wickedly as the copter touched down in a private airfield near the outskirts of Gotham.

"What do we do now? We can't attack him directly. There would be defenses." Clayface pointed out.

"We prepare for the big reveal my friend. Then we bring him to us." Joker began to laugh again and Clayface stared at him bitterly.

 _When this is done I will put an end to you to, clown._ Clayface thought as his smile widened.

"It's good to see you finally getting into the spirit of things." Joker said with another laugh.

…

Klaxons sounded throughout the Bat-Cave and Alfred quickly grabbed his rifle before he made his way to the entryway from the mansion. When he got to the bottom of the stairs leading into the house he stared in surprise and then smiled as he lowered his rifle.

"I think Bruce changed the alarm code again." Nightwing said as he walked down to meet Alfred.

"Well, you know Master Bruce. He's as paranoid as ever." Alfred said as he led Nightwing deeper into the cave.

"Bruce, told me if I stopped by he would help me with a new costume that would have better protection." Nightwing answered Alfred's unspoken question.

"Okay, now why did you truly return?" Alfred asked curiously.

"I never could fool you could I?" Nightwing chuckled. "Jason is back and he is on a vendetta against Bruce."


	6. Chapter 5: Bruce's Ladies

Batman slowly stepped out of the Bat-Plane and he lifted Catwoman out of it before effortlessly carrying her to the operating table Alfred and Bruce had set up years ago to treat the Batman's injuries. Catwoman groaned as he straightened her legs on the table.

"I've brought supplies." Alfred said as he walked towards them with a tray filled with medical instruments and disinfectants. Bruce nodded.

"Thanks Alfred, help her and I'll check myself out." Batman said as he took the mask off and began to remove the rest of his costume and the torn suit he had on underneath. Alfred shook his head when he saw the new bruises around Bruce's back and ribs.

"I'm not helpless you know." Catwoman said as she also began to remove her costume. Alfred quickly averted his eyes when he realized that she was only wearing a matching black bra and panty set underneath. "That's better. That suit is amazing but it's too hot in there."

"Miss Kyle, there is a changing room that way." Alfred said as he pointed toward the locker room.

"Am I making you uncomfortable, Al." Selina asked with a knowing smirk. Alfred turned and walked towards the entrance to the cave.

"If there will be nothing else. I think I will retire to my room." Alfred said.

"Thank you for your help Alfred." Bruce said as he finished looking over his wounds. Alfred noticed that his hand began to shake and he held it steady with his other hand.

"Of course Master Bruce, as long as I am able I am here for you." Alfred said as he left the cave. Bruce turned his attention to Selina and quickly diagnosed her injury.

"You were lucky." Bruce said as he began to wrap a tight bandage around her ankle and foot. "It's only sprained. You'll just need to rest it for a while." As Bruce finished bandaging Selina's ankle he was surprised to suddenly feel her hand on his arm and he helped her to sit up, but was surprised when she suddenly wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. Bruce froze for a moment and Selina growled with impatience. Selina grabbed Bruce's right hand and placed it on her left breast as she continued to kiss him roughly. Bruce reflexively pulled his hand away.

"Come on Bruce, I know somewhere in that dark mind of yours, you want this as much as I do." Selina purred as she reached back and unhooked her bra before it fell free from her breasts. Bruce began to return the kiss earnestly and she grabbed his hand and once again put in on her breast and purred when instead of pulling it away he began to massage her and she leaned back on the table beckoning for him to follow her.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I should have just sent a message." Bruce heard Barbara's voice coming from the Bat-Computer. Bruce quickly turned but shielded Selina's body from the computer monitor.

"Wow, I always knew there was something between you two." Robin chuckled and didn't notice the irritated glance that Batgirl directed toward him.

"Report," Bruce said impatiently. Robin and Batgirl both looked at each other before Batgirl finally cleared her throat.

"Poison Ivy is trying to escape with an endangered plant and Gordon is set on arresting her. Several cops are injured and she will only speak to you." Before Batgirl finished the description Batman had his costume on once more.

"I will be there in five minutes." Batman said sternly. "Monitor off."

"Should I wait for you here?" Selina asked as she put her bra back on.

"This should only take a few minutes. If you wish to stay Alfred will assist you with anything you need." Batman replied. Batman ran and jumped into the Batmobile. The engine roared to life and he quickly sped from the cave. Alfred sighed as he walked back into the cave upon hearing the Batmobile start up.

"Is it is always this busy around here?" Selina asked as she put her costume back on excluding the helmet. "You can look Al."

"It's usually much busier." Alfred grinned at Selina's shocked expression. "It gets busier when you're the one causing mischief."

"I never said this to anyone, but you know him better than most. I think I have found someone worth giving up this lifestyle for, but I don't think he's ready to stop playing the hero." Selina said bitterly. It was Alfred's turn to look shocked as he stared at Selina in surprise.

"I don't think Master Bruce is capable of telling which persona is the man and which is the mask any longer." Alfred pointed out.

"I'm afraid that you may be right." Selina sighed and allowed Alfred to guide her to the entrance to the manor.

…

"I'm telling you that the Batman is Justin Braddox, Jason Cale, or Bruce Wayne." Joker said as he rubbed his palms together gleefully. "If we kill all three of them then Batman will be no more. Joker laughed maniacally while Clayface stared confusedly at the clown.

"What if you're wrong about this?" Clayface asked curiously. "What if Batman isn't one of Gotham's elite?" Joker frowned and glared at Clayface irritably.

"Only the well to do in this city could afford to be Batman. One of those three are him and I think we'll start with Braddox." Joker grinned.

…

The Batmobile's tires squealed as it came within inches of Jim Gordon's squad car. Batman leapt out of the car and walked towards Batgirl and Robin. Batgirl glared at him as her eyes narrowed in anger. Batman didn't know or care what her problem was as long as she did her job.

"Batman, Poison Ivy said she will only speak to y…" Robin began.

"I can speak for myself, child." Ivy said as she stepped closer to them. "You may leave us now." Ivy said referring to Gordon, Batgirl, and Robin. The three of them looked at Batman who nodded impatiently. When the three of them stepped out of earshot Batman turned his attention back to Ivy.

"You can drop the act now. We both know that plant isn't endangered and based on the way your vines wrapped around those cops I would guess that no one is hurt." Batman pointed out. "So, what are you doing here?"

"You are an amazing man." Ivy replied as she handed him the plant. "No one else knew that the plant was fake except you and I."

"Why are you here Ivy?" Batman asked impatiently. Ivy studied him for a moment before she replied.

"There is an endangered species here Batman." Ivy said sadly. "You see Batman. I am one of a kind and you're the only one whose knowledge of plant life comes close to my own."

"You don't mean…" Batman began.

"I have decided that you will be my mate. You will be my Adam. Together we will grow a beautiful garden and if it would make you feel more comfortable only you may use my human name." Ivy replied.

"This is a lot to take in Ivy." Batman said in disbelief.

"I understand. I will give you two weeks to decide, and please call me Pamela." Ivy said as she grinned at him and walked past the cops as Batman signaled for them to let her pass.

"You have a lot of explaining to do." Gordon rushed up to him with Batgirl and Robin following closely.

"She orchestrated that whole scene so that she could speak to me." Batman replied. "The plant is plastic and if you check on your men I'm certain that you will see that no one has been hurt."

"What about my cruisers and the store." Gordon asked irritably.

"All insured." Batman pointed out. "Now, if you'll excuse us Jim."

"At least tell me what she wanted." Gordon ordered. Batman scowled at him as he turned to leave. "How can I continue to trust you, if you won't trust me?" Batman sighed bitterly and turned his head slightly to the right.

"She wants to mate with me." Batman said and walked away. Batgirl felt as though someone punched her in the stomach as she reached out and gripped Tim's arm to keep from falling.

"Don't worry; I don't think he would do something like that." Robin tried to reassure Batgirl as he helped her back to their bikes.

"I hope not, but I'm not so sure." Batgirl said as she slowly mounted her bike and started it up. _First, Catwoman and now Poison Ivy, maybe I'm a fool for loving him._

 _Bruce, I hope you know what you're doing._ Robin thought as the two sped away from the scene while Gordon and the cops cleared the mess Ivy created.

…

As Batman entered the Batmobile he remembered the card that Andrea had handed him. He pulled it out of his gauntlet and looked it over.

 _5 A.M. Gotham Docks,_

 _I love you,_

 _Andrea_

 _She knew I would be there._ Batman thought irritably as he checked the time. _Damn, only eleven minutes to get there._ Batman floored the accelerator and the engine roared to life as he made his way to the docks. He arrived three minutes late and was stunned to see there was only one person on the docks. Andrea decided to wear the same dress that she had worn to the cruise ship to meet Bruce the last time.

"I should have known he wouldn't come." Andrea said sadly as she checked her watch again. "It was stupid of me to think other…" Andrea turned and was stunned to see Batman standing behind her. "You came." Andrea smiled wide and hugged him tight to her.

"We need to talk about your crusade." Batman said as he pried her arms loose from him. "I thought that you were through with getting your revenge, Andrea."

"I found out that Joker had survived and I came back to finish my mission and I discovered that he had a new partner that was just as bad as he is." Andrea replied.

"I care for you very much Andrea, but I cannot allow for these attacks to continue. Please understand that." Batman said. Andrea reached up and felt for the latch of the mask. Batman helped her remove the mask and she took it off quickly. Andrea stared into his eyes for a moment before she spoke.

"I have thought about us and what we could have had a lot over the last three years." Andrea pointed out. "If the cost of having you means giving up my crusade then I am prepared to do that if you promise me something."

"What promise?" Bruce asked curiously.

"Promise me that you will deliver justice to the clown. I know you won't kill him, but I want him hurt. I want him to suffer as he has made us suffer." Andrea said. "Promise me this and I will give up my crusade."

…

"Dammit, I've been such a fool." Barbara said when she finally made it back to her apartment alone. Tim wanted to stay the night, but she told him that it was a bad time. "He could never love me. Maybe he loves the cat, but he will never love me." Barbara said as she hurled a vase and watched it smash on the wall across the room. Barbara went to the fridge and took out a pint of Ben and Jerry's before she sat on her couch and flipped on the television.

"Latest reports indicate that it was the Joker who killed Justin Braddox in his penthouse suite early this morning. Police Commissioner James Gordon advised us that they found a card that reads _1 possible Bat dead, 2 more to go._ " Vicki Vale reported as the surprise in her voice became more evident as she continued to read. "If anyone has any information on the Joker's whereabouts please call the number on your screen now. Thank you Gotham and good night."

"Screw him," Barbara thought bitterly. She had picked up her communicator and put it back down as she changed the channel to watch a movie.

…

"Alfred, are you seeing this?" Tim asked as he called Alfred after he watched Vicki's report.

"I just watched it. I cannot reach Master Bruce on his communicator. I will need your help to find him." Alfred said in a tone that was nearly panicked which worried Tim because he had never heard that from Alfred before.

"I'll find him, Al." Tim said as he began to hang up but stopped when Alfred continued.

"No, Batman wouldn't want you to get involved especially if the Joker is there." Alfred pointed out. "He will be fine."

"I hope you're right, Al." Tim said.

"If he doesn't return this morning we will all search for him." Alfred promised.


	7. Chapter 6: Batman's New Partner

After showing Catwoman to a room so she can take a nap, Alfred made his way back to the batcave to await his master's arrival. He walked in and saw Nightwing standing next to a man dressed in a white overcoat with a red hood that was now pulled down. Alfred scowled when he saw the two forty-five caliber pistols that Jason Todd holstered on his belt at all times. Jason also wore black leather pants with matching combat boots. When he turned to face Alfred the butler was horrified to see a bleeding bat symbol with bullet holes in it designed on the black shirt the young man was wearing.

"What can I do for you, Master Jason?" Alfred asked curiously as he approached Jason and Nightwing.

"Why does he keep this enshrined?" Jason asked in disgust as he pointed to the case where his old Robin costume was displayed.

"Bruce feels terrible about what happened to you Jason. He always has and I believe it still haunts him." Alfred pointed out. "He will be overjoyed to find out you're still alive." Jason started to laugh and Nightwing glanced at him worriedly.

"If Bruce gave a damn about me then why in the hell did he leave me with that monster? He gave up on me at the first opportunity." Jason shouted.

"We discussed what happened, Jason." Nightwing pointed out.

"You talked and I listened. It doesn't make sense that Batman couldn't find me and gave up without finding a corpse." Jason snarled irritably. "I do have to thank the old man though. If it weren't for the training he gave me I wouldn't have been able to kill Black Mask."

"I'm sorry but did you say kill?" Alfred asked in shock. Jason grinned at him.

"I told Bruce he was too soft on criminals." Jason said as he turned away from the display and walked towards the center of the cave. "If he had killed the Joker when he had the chance then I never would have suffered from him."

"Killing is what separates heroes from villains." Alfred pointed out. Jason shook his head.

"I disagree. I think that by not killing the villains when we can then we are complicit in the crimes that they commit." Jason replied. Alfred was about to say something, but Jason quickly continued. "How much blood is on Bruce Wayne's hands? How much blood is on yours Nightwing?" Jason asked. "Every death that you could have prevented if you had the courage to take action is on you."

"That's enough Jason!" While they were arguing they didn't hear the entrance to the Batcave open. The three men turned towards the voice and were surprised to see Selina standing at the entrance to the cave. "I can hear you all bickering from inside the house."

"Stay out of this Cat. You're a villain and by all rights I should put you down right now." Jason snapped at her. Selina laughed at that.

"You took out a thug like Black Mask and now you think you're a big man, huh? Well, you're welcome to try anytime." Selina laughed. "Can't you see that I am the reason why you can't simply write off the villains you encounter?"

"You still steal." Jason pointed out. Selina sighed and shook her head.

"Yes, sometimes I do for a thrill, but I do not kill and I mostly do it because the dance between the Bat and I is so much fun." Selina winked at him. "I also help him from time to time in case you missed that." Jason glanced at Nightwing and Alfred in surprise and they simply nodded in response.

"You're telling me that you honestly believe the Joker can be saved?" Jason asked shocked by what he was hearing.

"Well…" Selina began and cleared her throat.

…

"I won't kill him, but yes it would be my pleasure to make him suffer to the point he will wish I had." Bruce replied to Andrea's request. Andrea reached up and pulled Bruce's head down so she could kiss him passionately. Bruce returned the kiss and for several moments he felt like he was younger and they were back in the mansion oblivious to everything else in the world. Reluctantly, Andrea slowly stepped away from the kiss.

"I would like to help you." Andrea said. "I promise not to kill him, but I can't imagine a more fearsome team then you and I."

"I don't typically work with people I am in love with." Batman pointed out as he put his mask back on. Andrea smiled at his admission.

"So, we'll keep it separate. Out there we'll be Batman and as I've been nicknamed the Phantasm and together we will strike fear in the criminals and terrorize them for a change."

"If I agree to this then you will have to understand that I will put the safety of Gotham ahead of myself and my partners." Batman pointed out. "I expect for my partners to do the same."

"Very well, I understand." Andrea said with a grin.

"Meet me at the water tower overlooking the courthouse tonight, and we will try a test run." Batman said as he turned to walk away.

"You believe I need to be tested?" Andrea asked curiously. Batman turned his head slightly to the left.

"I know you're capable, but now we need to see if we can work together." Batman pointed out. "Do you need a lift home?"

"No, I have it covered. I'll see tonight." Andrea said. Bruce nodded and walked towards the Batmobile and leapt into it. He stared at Andrea for a moment and sighed before he drove away. "I'll prove that I am a much better partner than that Cat bitch." Andrea muttered as she got in her lime green Chevy Camaro and drove away.

…

"It'll take me over a week to complete this." Poison Ivy muttered to herself as she poured a green liquid into a large cauldron followed by a blue liquid. "I hope he decides to come with me willingly but if he does not then this potion should convince him to make the right choice." One of Ivy's flowers leaned closer to her and vibrated three times. "I know darling, but I need a human male for what comes next, but don't worry I will always love you." The flowers petals turned red and the vines began to wrap around her arm. "Don't worry, I won't let that happen. Batman will do precisely what we want him to." Ivy grinned as she finished stirring the contents of the cauldron.

…

Barbara woke to the sounds of someone pounding on her door and she sat up in bed before she put her jeans and t-shirt on and quickly made her way to the door to her apartment. She opened it and was surprised to see that her father Commissioner Gordon was about to knock again.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Barbara asked as she rubbed her eyes and tried to wake up. Jim smiled at her and lifted a Styrofoam container that held two cups of what smelled like caramel cappuccinos and in his other hand he had a box from Barbara's favorite bagel stand.

"I thought I would bring you breakfast after the late night you had last night." Jim said in a disapproving tone as Barbara let him in and he set the food on her dining room table.

"Late night…What do you mean?" Barbara asked curiously. Gordon stopped what he was doing and stared at his daughter for a moment in the way he always did when he caught her in a lie.

"I know you have been working with Batman. You didn't think that I was fooled by that ridiculous costume, did you?" Jim chuckled as he spread cream cheese on a bagel as Barbara stared at him in shock.

"I don't know what you're…" Barbara began but Jim raised up his butter knife to signal for her to stop.

"Don't insult my intelligence. You are Batgirl and I can only guess that your boyfriend is Robin… No, I will not ask you to tell me who Batman is or how this started, but I will ask you to not treat me like an idiot."

"Yes, I admit that I have been Batgirl for some time. I wanted to tell you but we thought it was best that as few people as possible knew." Barbara said slowly as she grabbed one of the cups.

"It would appear that we may have more in common than I thought." Jim said as he motioned for her to sit down. "When I was a little younger than you I joined the police force in secret and I successfully kept him from finding out for several years."

"So… did you finally tell him that you joined?" Barbara asked curiously. Jim chuckled.

"In a matter of speaking." Jim sighed and rubbed the bridge between his nose and adjusted his glasses. "I pulled him over." Barbara spit out her coffee as she began to laugh. "He didn't find that quite as amusing as you do."

"I can imagine." Barbara said as she began to wipe up the mess that she had made.

"It took a long time and several wasted years, but we finally began talking again." Jim said as he got up and sat next to her. He reached out and grabbed her hands in his own. "I don't want what you decide to do with your life to come between us."

"Thank you, I appreciate your understanding." Barbara said as she hugged him.

"Any other secrets I should know about?" Jim asked. Barbara was about to tell him about the engagement but hid her hands behind her back and removed the ring from her hand before she shook her head.

"No, that's pretty much the only secret that I've had to keep. In a way I'm relieved to no longer have to keep that secret." Barbara answered.

"Good, well… I must be going now. I have duty. Please take care of yourself." Jim said as he got up and walked to the door.

"I will." Barbara replied as she walked him out.

…

Jason Cale sat inside his apartment reading a book when he heard a thud at his penthouse door.

"Gregory, what's going on out there?" Jason asked as he rose to his full six and a half foot height. Jason reached inside of his grey suit jacket and pulled out a fifty caliber handgun that he had specially made and approached the door as he peered through the peep hole he saw a big green eyeball staring back at him.

"Yoo-hoo, Missterr Caale." Joker said from the other side of the door as he stepped back from the door. "Special delivery, just for you-ooh." Joker said as he kicked the door in causing Jason to fall to the ground. The man's reflexes were good however and Jason quickly rolled to his feet and fired two rounds that struck one of Joker's men in the chest as he ran through the door killing him instantly. Jason rose to his feet and Joker pulled his own gun and pointed it at Jason's head. "That was rather rude. I hate rude people." Joker lowered the gun and fired.

"You damn maniac." Jason shouted. "I paid your goons off this month. What the hell are you doing here!" Jason said as Joker put the red and yellow bang flag back into his gun.

"Oh Batman, do you really think I would kill you that easily. I admit that your setup here is brilliant." Joker laughed maniacally as he backhanded Jason so hard the slap busted the man's lip. "This is going to be soo much fun."

…

"When Joker returns I want him dead." Clayface said as he walked around the penthouse that he and Joker were hiding out in.

"He's our partner." A man in a black suit and tie said as Clayface walked by him.

"No, he's out for himself. Once he's killed the bat we will put a bullet in his head before he does it to us." Clayface replied with a wide grin.

"If that's what you order then that is what I will do." The man said as he stood up and buttoned his coat before walking to the door.

"Oh, find the Catwoman. I have a job for her and if she wants to keep her nine lives you better convince her to accept it." Clayface ordered.

….

 **Hello Readers, I have setup a poll on my profile that asks who Batman's bride will be. I hope to hear from all of you and am still deciding myself where the story will go. Thank you for taking the time to read my story and please answer the poll and leave reviews.**


	8. Chapter 7: Enter The Riddler

"Well…what Cat?" Jason asked impatiently. Selina sighed and glared at the young man irritably.

"Even the most deranged criminal can be changed." Selina replied. "Don't forget that Harvey Dent is getting reconstructive surgery and will run for mayor again during the next election cycle."

"That's one example." Jason pointed out irritably. Selina grinned at him.

"You didn't let me finish." Selina said with a smirk that irritated Jason. "There is also Oswald Cobblepot who came to an agreement with Bruce and now the two wealthiest men in Gotham are building this city beyond anything that anyone ever imagined it would be."

"Bruce always tries to see the good in people and it's sickening when there is no good." Jason replied bitterly.

"Look at the Ventriloquist, the insane man is a wealthy entertainer now." Selina laughed at the horrified look on Jason's face. "Then of course you have Talia Al-Ghul. She turned against her own father and aided Batman against the Joker and lost her life defending him."

"She was defending him from the Joker. Fine, even if I concede that not all villains should be killed you cannot in good conscience tell me that the Joker is redeemable." Jason said after a moment. Selina was about to reply when they heard the Batmobile enter the cave through the water fall and then the squealing of the brakes as the car came to an abrupt halt.

Batman climbed out of the batmobile and walked towards them before he stopped and stared in surprise.

"Jason, how are you…?" Batman began.

"Alive… I managed quite well without you old man." Jason said irritably.

"How did you survive? Joker shot you." Batman said still stunned to see Jason standing in front of him.

"I know you're typically exhausted in the morning Bruce. Get some sleep and we will speak later." Jason advised. Nightwing nodded in agreement.

"I'll walk with you." Selina said and Bruce nodded simply as they headed to the entrance to the cave.

"I will stay here today and head back to my home tomorrow." Dick Grayson said as he began to shed his Nightwing costume. "Do you have any room for us, Al?" Dick asked and Alfred grinned at him.

"You both can have your own wing if you'd like." Alfred replied. Jason nodded gratefully and they left the cave to find rooms and get some rest as Selina opened the door to Bruce's bedroom and walked inside with him as Bruce removed his mask and began to take off his costume. His sore muscles began to make the task unbearable as he gritted his teeth and tried to push through it.

"Here, let me help you." Selina said as she started taking the remainder of the batsuit and when Bruce was left in his boxer shorts and t-shirt Selina stripped out of her costume and laid next to him on the bed.

"Selina, what are you…" Bruce began but she quickly silenced him with a kiss that surprised Bruce at first. He began to relax and he felt Selina push him onto his back and placed her finger to his lips as she quickly straddled him. Bruce put his hands on her hips and she smiled mischievously.

"I knew for a while now that I like you Bruce, but today on the ship when you saved my life I realized that I don't want to know what life would be like without you." Selina kissed him passionately again for a moment as she reached back and un-hooked her bra. When Selina broke the kiss reluctantly she leaned down to purr in his ear. "I didn't think I was capable of feeling this way, but I discovered that I am completely in love with you." Bruce helped her remove her bra and Selina kissed him again more forcefully and in her excitement she bit his lower lip.

"What are you doing?" Bruce asked as he broke the kiss.

"I like things a little rough sometimes. Is that too much for you?" Selina asked with a wink. Bruce just grinned and rolled her over as she began kissing him roughly as she felt her panties rip from her body. "So, you like it rough to." She grinned and pushed Bruce back onto his back as she ripped his boxers from him and took him into her mouth as she quickly began to bob her head up and down. Bruce growled lustfully as he wrapped his fingers in her hair and tightened his grip sending slight jolts of pain through Selina's scalp which only caused to excite her more. She began to pick up the pace, but Bruce effortlessly lifted her up and put her on her hands and knees. Before she felt the sting and loud slap as he spanked her twice. "Again," Selina purred loudly.

"Next time I will take the time to tie you down." Bruce said as he fully entered her in one push causing Selina to scream half in pain and half in ecstasy.

"Promises…promises." Selina said between moans as Bruce began to pick up the pace. Bruce rolled Selina over onto her back and she quickly wrapped her legs and arms around him and Bruce grunted in pain as he felt Selina bite his ear and her nails dug into his back leaving scratch marks from the middle of his back to his shoulders. Several minutes later Selina finally felt Bruce tense up and she came harder than she could ever remember having done before. After a moment Bruce rolled off of her breathing heavily as Selina wrapped her left leg and arm around him. "I love you, Bruce." Selina said dreamily as she fell asleep.

"I love you too, Selina." Bruce said as he too fell fast asleep.

…

Tim Drake arrived at GCU and swore as he realized that he was running late.

"Professor Deacon is going to give me yet another lecture." Tim groaned as he raced to his first class. _I wish I knew what was wrong with Barbara last night._ Tim thought as he opened the door to the classroom and walked quickly inside. Tim quickly checked his phone and swore when he saw that Barbara hadn't returned his messages.

"Mr. Drake, how nice of you to finally join us. Please take your seat if you can manage to text and walk." Tim's cheeks turned red and rushed for his seat as his classmates laughed at his embarrassment. The class continued and Tim found it hard to concentrate as he kept staring at his phone waiting impatiently for a message to appear but when it finally did he felt cold in the pit of his stomach. The message read only:

 _WE NEED TO TALK NOW!_

…

Barbara paced back and forth in her apartment until she heard a frantic knock on her door. When she opened it she was surprised to see Tim breathing heavily as he leaned heavily against the doorframe.

"Hey Babs." Tim said as she stared at him in shock. "You…said…we had to…talk?" Tim said between breaths. Barbara hugged Tim tight to her before she invited him inside.

"Tim, I needed to let you know that my father knows about us." Barbara said reluctantly Tim's breathing slowed and he began to smile as he sighed in relief.

"So, your father now knows that we're engaged. I would have preferred to tell him myself, but you look upset by this. Was he angry about it?" Tim asked curiously.

"I didn't get the chance to tell him about that." Barbara said as she sat next to him and stared at the wall across from her.

"Then what does he know about us?" Tim asked as he could feel the cold pit in his stomach returning.

"He knows what we do at night and who we work with." Barbara said as she turned to look him in the eye and Tim understood then what had troubled his new fiancée. Jim Gordon would never allow his only daughter to marry a vigilante.

"So, for us to tell him that we are getting married…" Tim began.

"We have to quit being Batgirl and Robin." Barbara finished for him.

…

"Cale, you annoy me." Joker said as he struck Jason's midsection with the fireplace poker he picked up. "If you would just admit to what we both know then we can get to your ever important decision."

"Wh…what decision?" Jason asked as he felt blood trickling down his forehead from a deep cut on the base of his scalp.

"You were supposed to wait until I arrived." Joker and Jason both turned towards the doorway as a man stepped through the door way. Jason's eyes widened fearfully and Joker's grin widened. The man wore a dark green cloak with a hood that hung low over his face and carried a large staff topped by a silver and razor sharp question mark hook.

"We waited for you for hours, Riddler." Joker said irritably.

"Yes well, I wanted to test this man for myself. You see the Batman is the only one who ever successfully answered my riddles." Riddler said as he lifted his eyes to study Jason Cale. All Jason could make out of his face was the emerald green eyes that glared at him from a green strip that Riddler tied around his head with eye holes creating a mask.

"I keep telling you people. I am not Batman." Jason snapped irritably. Riddler grinned at the cowering man.

"There is a simple test to prove it." Riddler said menacingly. "Answer my riddle."

"How will answering a riddle prove…?" Jason began but Riddler continued.

"I begin and have no end, and yet I end all that begins. What am I?" Riddler asked as he paced back and forth in front of Jason.

"Are you freaking crazy." Jason said as he struggled against the ropes that had him tied to the chair. Riddler turned around as the sound of glass breaking caught his attention.

"Can we move this along already?" Joker asked as he threw another vase against the wall.

"As soon as Mr. Cale, here provides an answer to my riddle." Riddler said impatiently.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but you and the clown are dead do you hear me. You're dead." Jason shouted.

"You should be more quiet or you'll wake the neighbors." A woman said from the doorway. Jason laughed and turned to the doorway. "Of course, I should have known Joker's bitch would be here to." Jason chuckled as he shook his head.

The woman wore a leather jacket over a loose flowing red t-shirt and leather pants. Her face was painted white to match Joker's. The woman wore ruby red lipstick and used black eyeliner to draw diamonds around her eyes creating a mask. Her hair fell to her shoulders and half of it was blonde and the other half was dyed black.

"We're nearly finished here, Ms. Quinn." Riddler said as he attempted and failed to keep the irritation out of his voice.

"That's missus J now." Harley said proudly as she displayed the ring that Joker had stolen for her before turning her attention to Jason and pulling out her gun. "Somebody should teach you some manners."

"Wait outside and keep anyone from coming down here, Harley." Joker ordered.

"But Puddin…" Harley began. Joker snarled at her.

"I said wait outside, Now!" Joker shouted. Harley stomped out of the room and slammed the door behind her.

"Oh well, that's marriage for you." Joker laughed.

"Enough with the distractions…" Riddler snapped irritably. "Now Jason, what is the answer to my riddle." Jason began to sweat as everyone stared at him awaiting an answer.

"Is… the answer…time?" Jason said slowly. Riddler stood and studied the man for a moment.

"I have good news and bad news for you." Riddler said. "The good news is you're not Batman. Batman would never miss an easy riddle such as the one I asked you."

"What's the bad news?" Jason gulped audibly. Riddler swung around with his hook and slit Jason's throat. Riddler looked into Jason's eyes as he began to bleed out onto his suit and the rug below.

"The answer was death. You failed to solve it so that is what you receive." Riddler said plainly. Joker stared at Riddler in disbelief and then growled as he could feel his anger beginning to build.

"That was my kill." Joker shouted angrily.

"You were taking too long. Besides, he wasn't the Batman. Leave the card and let's go." Riddler said as Joker quickly placed a playing card on Jason's corpse and they left the room.

…

Bruce woke to Selina elbowing him in the ribs and when his eyes focused he was stunned to see Jason Todd standing over his bed aiming a gun directly at his head with the red hood pulled up over his head and obscuring much of his face.

"Jason, what are you doing?" Bruce said calmly as he began to get up.

"Stay there." Jason ordered. "Do you know how many nights I dreamed of emptying the clip of this gun into you." Jason said in a quivering voice.

"Jason, listen to me." Bruce began.

"My name isn't Jason. I am the Red Hood now." Red Hood shouted irritably. "You let that maniac keep me for a year! What he did to me I will never be able to forget, but I can kill those responsible including you." He then glanced at Selina. "Get out of here Cat before I decide to shoot you too." Selina glanced at Bruce quickly before she stood up while wrapping a blanket around herself. As she neared Red Hood to pass him he grinned and said "Good bye, Bruce." Before he could squeeze the trigger Selina delivered a kick to his mid=section causing him to fall to the ground. The door to Bruce's room opened and Dick ran in followed quickly by Alfred. Before Red Hood could react Dick tackled him and tried to wrestle the gun from him when the sound of a gun shot rang through the air.

"Oh my god…" Alfred said as he paled visibly at the scene before him.


	9. Chapter 8: Unlikely Alliance

Selina felt the searing pain rip through her chest along with the bullet from Jason's gun. The force of the bullet striking her caused her to slam against the wall and the world went dark as she slid down the wall leaving a trail of blood. Alfred stared in shock at the scene before his eyes and didn't hear Bruce call his name until he felt a sharp stinging coming from his cheek that was caused by a quick slap.

"Alfred, get the trauma center ready." Bruce said. His voice was calm, but Alfred knew from the look in his eyes and the clenching of his jaws that Bruce was doing everything he could to keep his composure. "Alfred, did you hear me?" Alfred nodded and shook his head to clear it.

"I will have it prepped when you arrive." Alfred said and he quickly ran from the room, thankful to put that ghastly sight behind him.

"Dick, get him to the cave and keep him there until I arrive." Bruce ordered.

"Are you certain that you want him in the…" Dick began to ask and gulped as Bruce glared at him while putting pressure on Selina's wound. He effortlessly lifted her into his arms and walked towards the door.

"If you do not wish to follow my instructions then leave with him and never come back." Bruce said and walked as quickly as he could down the hall to the hospital wing they had established within Wayne Manor.

"I…I didn't mean…to." Red Hood said as Dick helped him up off the floor and guided him toward the cave entrance.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Dick said angrily as he opened the cave entrance and they took the stairs down into the cave. When they reached the ground they were surprised to see that Tim and Barbara were there waiting.

"Jason… How are you here? It's good to see you." Barbara stammered. Tim didn't know what to say but continued to stare at Jason in shock.

"I need for you both to go home and we'll call you when it's time for your patrols." Dick informed them.

"We came to speak to Bruce about that." Barbara replied.

"We're quitting." Tim added and it was Dick and Jason's turn to look at them in surprise.

…

"There is only one name left on the list." Joker said as he crossed Jason Cale's name off the paper he was holding. Riddler shook his head.

"Wayne is an idiotic figurehead who only got where he is today because of his parents." Riddler pointed out. "I've tested him before and he failed."

"Then how is he still alive. Don't you kill those that fail your tests?" Joker asked curiously as they went to leave Jason's apartment to join Harley and their newest recruits.

"I was working for the narcissistic man-child then and I hadn't realized my potential at that time. I studied Bruce Wayne and I am telling you that he cannot be the Batman." Riddler stated firmly.

"Even so, how many people get the chance to really stick it to their former bosses?" Joker laughed. Riddler admitted to himself that the clown had a point and Joker got into the front seat of the limo with Harley. Riddler got into the back and nodded to the two recent additions to their team. The weirder of the two and Riddler realized that weird was a matter of perspective. The man that sat in front of him and to the left wore a strange black suit and had blue tubes that came out and attached to various places. The man's face was blue and his eyes were concealed by a pair of red goggles that he wore.

The man in front of Riddler and to the right wore a simple black sleeveless undershirt and camouflage-colored jeans. The man had several tattoos and what disturbed Riddler the most about him was just like a junkie the man injected something called venom into his system which would cause his veins to glow bright green and his strength would increase exponentially but only for a very limited duration.

Past the two strange men Riddler noticed the partition lower and Harley glanced at him through the rear view mirror.

"Do you have a riddle prepared for mister moneybags?" Harley asked as the car took a sharp left turn.

"We will need to find him outside of Wayne Tower. That place is built like Fort Knox and we can't get in there, but if we can find him at home later then I will have the perfect riddle for him then." Riddler pointed out.

…

"I already told you, Boss… The clown hired more goons and is cutting us out of the deal." Clayface's agent reported to him. "Boss, Riddler is with him."

"So, they have both betrayed me." Clayface shouted as his human appearance disappeared and he turned into a large clay figure. Clayface's goon stepped back and stared at him in surprise as Clayface's hands turned into large twin-bladed battle axes before the man felt the razor-sharp blade from Clayface's right hand axe go through his mid-section before it struck the wall behind him. "You should have known better than to give me bad news." Clayface said as he watched the body fall in two pieces to the ground.

"Jacob, clean this maggot up off of my floor and find me Bruce Wayne. He would have been the clown's next target." Clayface ordered as another man in a blue suit walked into the room.

"When we've found him?" The man asked curiously.

"Wayne is not my enemy. We will hold him and wait for the clown. Then we kill him and his new allies." Clayface grinned wickedly as his axes turned back into his clay shaped hands.

…

High above the city streets the Phantasm watched as Clayface now disguised again as Westin Anderson and his thugs got into a car and drove away from his hideout.

 _Bruce made me promise not to continue my crusade, but if I don't intervene then they will murder more people._ Andrea thought bitterly.

"Boss, there's something in the road." Clayface's goon said as a green mist appeared in the center of the city street and the cars ahead of them swerved to miss the expanding smoke cloud. The Phantasm stepped through the smoke and pointed her gauntleted fist directly at the car speeding towards her.

"Ram it." Clayface ordered. "We have a schedule to keep and don't have time for this distraction." The goon floored the accelerator and the car sped towards the Phantasm and Clayface stared in awe as it disappeared in a thicker cloud of smoke then what was already around them and suddenly the Phantasm was on the hood of their car.

 _Here's hoping this works._ The Phantasm estimated where the battery of the car would be and slammed her gauntleted fist through the hood of the car and started the electric charge. Andrea's aim was true and the electric surge quickly fried the battery causing the car to slow. Clayface and his goons stared in surprise as she lifted the gauntlet out of the hood and used it to smash through the windshield like she had done with Chucky Sol's car three years ago which allowed the smoke to fill the interior of the car. The Phantasm back flipped off of the car and watched it roll to a stop inches from her as Clayface and his thugs exited the car.

"I saw you working with the Batman on the yacht." Clayface said as he stepped forward slowly. "We have the same enemy now and I need to speak with him, now!"

" **I saw you working with the clown!** **The Angel of Death has come for him and any who serves him.** " The Phantasm said as the smoke gave her the appearance of floating toward the thugs as they struggled with shaking hands to pull out their guns.

"You know I used to be an actor so I can appreciate the theatrics, but this time you're wrong." Clayface said calmly as he stepped closer. "Okay, you don't have to talk, just listen." The Phantasm nodded. Clayface grinned as he saw his thugs backing away from the Phantasm. "I am going after the clown right now and if we don't get there soon it will be too late to stop the clown from killing Wayne and if he succeeds then I don't know where the clown will disappear to next."

 _Bruce…_ Andrea paled beneath the mask. _I can't assume he's lying or Bruce could die._ " **Very well, come to Wayne Manor, but if you are lying to me then I will kill you.** " The Phantasm said menacingly as green smoke surrounded her obscuring her from them and when the smoke cleared she was gone.

"Get a car. We need to get to Wayne's house right now." Clayface ordered.

…

"I'm afraid that she may have lost to much blood." Alfred said nervously as he held his hand to keep it from shaking violently.

"She will be fine, Alfred." Bruce said with a feeling of calm that he wished he felt at that moment. "I need to get this damn bullet out of her, but the blood is making it difficult to see. C'mon Alfred, concentrate and suction out this blood so I can find it."

"I'm sorry Master Bruce, I…I…" Bruce heard a thud and looked towards Alfred and was surprised to see him lying on the ground.

"Alfred…? Alfred…!" Bruce shouted as he rushed to his side and propped him up. "Don't do this to me. I can't lose you to. I need you."

"I…I'm sorry, Bruce. I was just a little dizzy that's all." Alfred said. "I'll be fine in a moment. I think I just need to rest." Alfred tried to sound reassuring as he took Bruce's hand and let him guide him to a chair. "You must save Miss Kyle, I'll be fine." Bruce nodded and reluctantly left his old friend's side and went back to Selina when he reached inside her shoulder again with his new tool that was a magnet that would only power on once the metal detector sounded that it had found something.

"There you are." Bruce said as the light on the device lit up and he pushed the button to start the magnet. Selina groaned but didn't awaken from the pain. Her heart monitor began to make a rapid beeping sound as her heart rate sped up as Bruce pulled the bullet out of her chest. Alfred struggled to stand and walked slowly over to help. "Alfred, please just rest. I can take care of this."

"I said I'm fine. Now, we need to clean this wound out thoroughly before we stitch it closed." Alfred reminded.

"I remember. After all you've done it many times for me in the past." Bruce smirked at Alfred. Alfred sighed and after he poured the alcohol into the wound he stared at Bruce for several moments as he gave the alcohol time to disinfect the wound.

"Master Bruce, when all of this with the Joker is over, we need to sit down for a very serious talk." Alfred said. Bruce looked up inquisitively but Alfred shook his head to indicate that he wasn't ready to speak about what was bothering him yet. Bruce nodded and after they finished closing the wound. Bruce gently bandaged Selina's wound and took a seat next to her to wait and see if she would be alright. Her heart rate was still low and Alfred advised him before heading upstairs that it would be several hours before they would know if Selina would completely recover.

…

"What did you just say?" Poison Ivy leaned down closer to her favorite flower. "That's impossible." She replied after listening to the plant for a moment. Ivy stood up and paced back and forth in front of the cauldron for a moment. "You're telling me that the Batman is being pursued by the Catwoman and if I don't hurry then our dreams will die." Ivy snarled as she picked up her flower. "That must not happen. I have decided he belongs to me and it will be so, even if I must kill that Cat."


	10. Chapter 9: The War Begins

"Who in the hell could that be?" Dick asked as the Bat-Computer announced someone had made it past the gate out front and was headed toward the entrance of Wayne manor. Dick, Jason, Tim, and Barbara looked to the monitor to stare in shock as Poison Ivy rang the bell and waited patiently at the main entrance of Wayne Manor.

"What is that monster doing here?" Barbara asked bitterly.

"I suppose we'll find out." Dick sighed and walked to the entrance of the cave. "You two, keep Jason here." Dick added just before the door closed behind him. When he opened the main door, Ivy grinned at him.

"I wish to speak with Batman." Ivy said. Dick stared at her in surprise.

"Do you really think the Batman can remove his mask around a plant and I wouldn't know about it?" Ivy laughed as she walked past Dick and into the house. Seeing Ivy enter the house Barbara and Tim quickly got into costume after making Jason reluctantly turn around. Jason turned his head slightly to see Barbara.

"Nice bra." Jason chuckled. Barbara glared at him and signaled for him to turn back around. When Batgirl and Robin were ready Jason pulled his hood over his head and headed out with them.

"What are you doing?" Tim asked as he put his hand on Jason's chest to stop him. "You were told to remain here."

"You were also told to stay and watch me so, I guess we're both going to disappoint the original." Jason said as he pushed Tim out of the way and walked out of the entrance and into the main room. "What do you want with Batman, Red?" Red Hood asked as he drew his guns.

"I've come to speak with him. I assure you that you will not need those, besides they are useless against me." Ivy said referring to the guns.

"Batman is busy at the moment." Dick pointed out.

"I'm aware. The cat lost a life and he's trying to save the other eight." Ivy replied angrily. "I will see him now." Before anyone could react they heard a car slam into the gate. They all turned in surprise to see a limo crumpled up on the gate with no damage to the gate itself.

"Keep them from the house. I need to get changed." Dick said as he headed for the entrance. "I imagine Batman will join us shortly." He added as he turned to face Ivy. "If you want to speak with him then you will need to assist us now." Ivy nodded and walked out of the main door with Robin, Batgirl, and Red Hood.

"Oh look, it's the Bat brats. I thought you said Bruce Wayne couldn't be Batman." Joker chuckled as he effortlessly hopped over the gate with Harley and Riddler following close behind him.

"Bruce?" Ivy laughed. "You are even more ignorant than I gave you credit for clown." Ivy added with a grin. "Your little crusade to kill Gotham's wealthy in the belief that they are Batman had to take you here. We are here to put an end to this."

"Jason, is that you." Joker said in astonishment as he stepped closer. "I've been looking everywhere for you, child."

"I am not your child." Red Hood shouted as he drew his guns and aimed them toward Joker. Harley and Joker aimed theirs at him in return.

…

Warning klaxons sounded throughout the trauma center as Selina began to convulse on the table. Bruce held her shoulders down as Alfred quickly injected her with a sedative and her body began to relax. Bruce looked up at Alfred in concern when he saw that his friend's hands were shaking again.

"I'll be fine." Alfred answered the silent question. "We've done all we can for Ms. Kyle. All we can do now is wait and pray." Alfred said as he began to sterilize the medical equipment. When he was nearly finished he looked up at the monitor. "Master Bruce, you may want to see this." Bruce walked over and stared in surprise as he saw Nightwing racing out the front door where Red Hood kept Joker and Harley back at gunpoint. Bruce looked down at Selina and then back to the monitor. Alfred could see the decision was not an easy one.

"I will stay with Ms. Kyle. You need to go help them." Bruce took one last look at Selina and nodded slowly before he walked to the corner of the room and hit a button next to one of the shelves that caused a door way to open up behind the shelves and for them to swivel forty-five degrees away from the wall. Bruce stopped and turned toward Alfred.

"Take care of her." Bruce said before he stepped behind the shelves and onto the stairs leading into the cave before the timer caused the shelves to close behind him. Alfred turned his attention back to Selina. "Now you listen to me you lazy cat. Get up do you hear me." Alfred said sounding desperate as his hands began to shake again.

…

"There they are, Boss." Clayface's goon said as they saw the smashed car blocking the gate to Wayne Manor. Suddenly they felt the car being flung backwards as the windshield and windows turned white.

"What the hell was that?" Clayface asked as the car settled on its roof. He turned his hands into large hammers and smashed out the windshield. He went to pull his goon out but realized the man's neck had snapped from the wreck. _Another death the clown is going to pay for._ Clayface let his body liquify enough to slip out of the windshield as he heard footfalls walking towards him.

"Turn the car upright for me, Bane." Bane nodded and Clayface barely made it out of the windshield as Bane picked up the car and set it back down on its tires. Clayface made his way to the house as Bane and his associate searched the car.

"Who are we searching for, Freeze?" Bane asked in a deep South American accent.

"There is one of the men I saw, but where is the other?" Freeze asked as he looked around the car. Bane shook his head.

"Perhaps, you didn't see what you thought you did." Bane said as he turned back to the house. "Come, our job is to back up the clown.

"I suppose you're right." Freeze said as he took one last look at the car before he used his ice beam to freeze it. Satisfied that whatever had been in the car was dead, Freeze turned and followed Bane back to the house. "Wait, do you hear that?" Bane stopped and listened.

"Sirens, we're going to have company." Bane replied.

…

"Put the guns down, boy. We're not here for you." Riddler advised. Red Hood responded by pulling the trigger on both guns striking Joker and Harley's guns causing them to drop them. As soon as Red Hood pulled the trigger Robin tackled him to the ground and Red Hood brought his feet up and kicked Robin off of him as he quickly stood back up. Nightwing ran outside and saw Riddler swing his hook staff towards Red Hood and threw his own staff which jarred Riddler's staff from his hands before delivering a quick leaping kick to the side of Riddler's head knocking him unconscious.

"I wasn't going to kill them." Red Hood said irritably. "Well, maybe the green one, but do you think I want Joker off the hook that easy." Red Hood pointed out as he helped Robin back up to his feet. Suddenly, the gate leading up to the Manor exploded as Freeze froze it and Bane ran through it. The sirens from the police cars were getting closer and Joker began to laugh maniacally.

"What are you laughing about? We have to get out of here." Harley pointed out.

"We've got backup." Joker pointed out. Joker lunged forward to punch Red Hood. Red Hood side stepped the attack and delivered a quick kick to the clown's mid-section causing Joker to double over in pain just as Harley drew two bowie knives from her belt and attacked. Her first swing caught Red Hood's arm. The thick leather coat stopped the blade from going too far but Red Hood felt the blade slice into his arm and he backed away as Robin stopped the second swing by sweeping her legs out from under her with his staff.

"Keep them busy." Ivy said as she closed her eyes. The trees leading up to Wayne Manor suddenly began to move and shift as the branches began to strike out against Freeze and Bane.

"What is this? Even the plants attack us here." Bane said irritably.

"Poison Ivy is here. They are defending her." Freeze said as he used his ice ray to freeze several branches that reached out to strike him. Bane used an injection gun to inject the venom and after a moment his veins began to glow bright green and he stepped forward batting the branches to the side as if they were flies.

"Let's put an end to this." Bane said as he punched the tree with so much force that it caused the roots underground to snap as the tree fell over and out of the ground with a large crater in its massive trunk.

"Murderer!" Ivy screamed. Vines from all the other trees surrounding Freeze and Bane began to wrap them up as quickly as Ivy could make them move. Taking advantage of the distraction Joker leapt forward and drove his knife into Red Hood's right leg just above his knee causing them both to fall to the ground. Before Red Hood could react Nightwing kicked the clown in the jaw knocking Joker backwards. Suddenly, a green mist appeared between where Freeze and Bane were standing and the front porch to the house. Freeze and Bane backed away quickly as the Phantasm appeared to float towards them from the mist.

"Going somewhere?" Freeze turned and a thick fist slammed into his mid-section as Clayface hardened his arms and attacked. Bane rushed forward and went through the large clay man. Freeze shook his head to clear it and noticed that time was running out as the Phantasm drew closer. He pulled a capsule from his belt and threw it. The capsule struck Clayface and exploded in a white mist as Clayface found it difficult to move before his body suddenly turned white and he was frozen in place. Bane delivered a kick that smashed through the now frozen Clayface and they began to run toward the gate to Wayne Manor.

 _Bruce has far too many enemies._ The Phantasm thought as she continued her scare tactic to make them run. _Where the hell is Bruce? Oh, there he is._ She thought just as she saw Batman land flip forward and put his grapple gun back on his belt before he landed in front of Freeze and Bane.

"You're trespassing." Batman said as he stepped towards them. Looking back Bane saw the Phantasm was getting closer. Bane quickly injected himself with more venom and raced for Batman as Freeze turned to face the Phantasm.

" **Victor Freeze, your Angel of Death awaits.** " The Phantasm said as Freeze threw a capsule at her and watched in awe as it disappeared in a thick green mist. The police cars pulled up outside of the Manor's gate and the cops led by James Gordon rushed forward to help Batman.

"Shit, Dad's here." Batgirl said softly to herself as she stopped Harley from stabbing Robin and delivered a punch to the side of Harley's head knocking her backwards. Realizing the situation was quickly getting out of hand. Joker winked at Red Hood.

"See you soon, boy." Joker laughed as he dropped smoke bombs and a thick pink mist appeared suddenly. When the smoke cleared Joker and Harley were gone.

"What are you?" Freeze asked as he pulled out his ice ray gun. The Phantasm lifted her hand and a thick green cloud suddenly surrounded Freeze.

" **I am the end of all.** " The Phantasm replied. Deciding to use the cloud of smoke as a distraction Freeze estimated where the gate was and began running in that direction.

Batman leapt forward to stop Bane and pulled out the electrified puck as he slammed his fist into the side of the big man's head. The electric charge disoriented Bane for a moment and Batman took advantage by delivering a swift vicious kick to Bane's left knee cap and as Bane felt the blow Batman reached up and grabbed the back of Bane's head with both hands before bringing it down hard on his knee. Bane was thankful then for the venom which allowed him to stay conscious as he quickly batted Batman away with his right hand.

"Stay where you are. You are under arrest." Commissioner Gordon said as he aimed his revolver at Bane.

"Now, Freeze." Bane called out. Freeze leapt forward and threw three blue grenades that exploded into clouds of white mist.

Batman and the Phantasm stared in horror as the cops stood still frozen in place. Batgirl raced ahead of the group that was running forward to help.

"Dad!" Batgirl shouted as she threw three batarangs. Two struck Bane's back as he continued to run smashing through many of the frozen police officers, and one bounced harmlessly off of Freeze's armor. Freeze helped Bane limp away as the venom began to wear off. Batman and the rest of the group helped Batgirl lift the frozen Commissioner Gordon and bring him into the house. Riddler opened his eyes and noticed that his team had disappeared. Riddler looked around and made his way for the back gate of the Manor to escape.

"Batman, I must speak with you." Ivy said as she approached the group. Batman's eyes narrowed angrily.

"I appreciate your assistance, but whatever this is will have to wait until I help the Commissioner." Batman pointed out.

"The man is already dead." Ivy replied.

"You don't know that!" Batgirl screamed as she leapt forward to attack. Robin barely kept the frozen body from striking the ground as he struggled to lift the additional weight from their side. Before Batgirl could reach Ivy vines wrapped around her wrists and waist keeping her from moving forward.

"Ivy, that's enough. Go into the house and wait for me. When I have time I will talk with you." Batman ordered menacingly. Ivy nodded.

"Very well, but I still say you're wasting your time. Ivy said as she walked back towards the house. The vines released Batgirl and she quickly resumed helping to carry her father. They brought him into the batcave and sat him inside the chamber that Batman pointed towards.

"Do you think we can thaw him out?" Nightwing asked curiously.

"Is it possible that Ivy is right and the Commissioner is dead?" Robin asked before Batman could respond.

"I honestly don't know." The Batman said answering both questions at once.

"He has to be alive." Batgirl said with a note of finality in her voice.

"What do we do now?" Red Hood asked suddenly. "These villains came all the way to your doorstep."

"Your point…?" Nightwing asked curiously.

"My point is, that it is time to take the offensive and go after them for a change." Red Hood replied. Nightwing and Robin were about to argue when Batman signaled for them to be silent.

"I agree. It's time to hunt them down and end this." Batman said authoritatively.

"About damn time." The group turned in surprise to see Catwoman back in her costume and standing at the entrance of the cave with Alfred and Ivy. "So, when do we start?" Catwoman grinned down at the stunned group.


	11. Chapter 10: Barbara Takes A Chance

"If you all don't mind, I would like some time alone with Bruce and my father." Batgirl said as she removed her mask. Everyone reluctantly left the cave with Alfred ushering them out the door and Barbara found herself staring at her father who was still incased in ice. She forgot that Bruce was still there until he cleared his throat.

"He will be alright, Barbara." Bruce said as he walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder. They had placed the Commissioner inside a cryogenic unit and found that Jim's vital levels were steady.

"Listen Bruce, I asked the others to leave because I need to tell you something but before I do I need to ask you a serious question." Barbara said as she turned to look up into his eyes. Bruce nodded and she took a deep breath before she continued. "I need to know if the other day in the cave meant anything to you. Was it simply a hormonal response or…or do you…possibly?" Barbara stammered as she found it difficult to ask the question that had been plaguing her since the sparring match.

"Barbara…I…" Bruce began. He wasn't sure how to word what he wanted to say next. Bruce could handle a gang of thugs without missing a step but when it came to discussing feelings for people, he knew he struggled.

"Please Bruce, I need to know." Barbara said. Bruce didn't know what to say but Barbara wouldn't give up that easily. Barbara wrapped her arms around his head and pulled his face towards her as she kissed him passionately. Bruce froze for a moment and Barbara began to feel foolish. She began to back away when she felt Bruce's arms around her as he returned the kiss. Barbara felt her heart beginning to beat faster and faster until she thought it would break through her chest. She felt Bruce's hands at the hem of her uniform shirt and she raised her arms to allow him to take it off and toss it aside. The shirt was quickly joined by his own armor and then her bra as Bruce pinned her against the wall. Knowing anyone could enter the cave at any moment excited Barbara and she nearly lost control as she removed her tight leather pants and panties in one quick move.

"Barbara…maybe we should…slow…" Bruce began but Barbara kissed him passionately.

"You think with your brain too much. I think you should let your body decide what to do next." Barbara reached down between them and grinned at him. "I think you've made your choice." Barbara said as she began to kiss her way down his body.

"Are…you…?" Bruce began.

"Shh…" Barbara said with a wink as she finished pulling the rest of his uniform off as she began to take him into her mouth. Bruce groaned and Barbara began to speed up as she could feel his excitement building. It was then that Bruce realized the contrast between Barbara and Selina. Selina was wild and very animalistic whereas Barbara was more reserved and took her time. Barbara's motions were so slow at times that Bruce realized that she was attempting to tease him as she made sure that he was looking into her eyes as she would slow down and speed back up. After a few minutes Bruce rolled her onto her back and began to kiss his way down her body and paid extra attention to her breasts as he bit down gently on each one causing Barbara to squirm beneath him.

 _I can't believe I'm doing this, but perhaps I do think too much._ Bruce let the thoughts slip from his mind as he continued to work his way down her body. Barbara shuddered when she felt his breath on her inner thighs and screamed as she felt his tongue enter her. Barbara thought she was going to pass out when she felt Bruce pull away and she looked up and smiled as he saw him looking down at her.

"Please…please don't make me wait." Barbara panted as she looked into his eyes.

"Are you sure that…?" Bruce began and Barbara pulled his head toward hers and kissed him passionately. Barbara let out a loud muffled moan as she felt him enter her. Bruce noticed that Barbara was very different then Selina. Where Selina was the type to take charge, Bruce found that Barbara liked to take things slow and she seemed to marvel at, and be excited by every sensation she felt. Bruce suddenly felt her shake violently underneath him as Barbara felt an explosion rip through her body as she climaxed.

"That was amazing." Barbara said as she felt him roll off of her. They slowly dressed and Barbara sighed.

"Is there something wrong?" Bruce asked as he heard the sudden sigh.

"No, it's just that…well, it's just that earlier tonight Tim and I were planning to tell you about our engagement." Barbara said reluctantly and Bruce's eyes opened wide in surprise.

…

"What are you doing here, Ivy?" Catwoman asked as the group talked on the porch of Wayne Manor.

"I guess you should know now that I have claimed Batman as my true mate. I'm sorry Cat, but you've lost." Ivy replied. Jason and Robin laughed, and Nightwing hid his grin as Alfred stared at the two women in shock.

"Is that so, because you know if you're looking to get fertilized we could go to the lawn store and pick you up some seed and miracle grow." Catwoman said as Alfred sat down and rubbed his temples. Ivy grinned at her.

"Aren't you looking at the wrong species? After all, Batman doesn't scent mark his property." Ivy snapped.

"He claimed me a few hours ago, and I showed him just how exciting I am when in heat." Catwoman winked at her.

"Alright, that's enough." Nightwing said sternly as he realized that Alfred was becoming pale. "Ivy, I will tell Batman that you stopped by, now leave." Nightwing ordered before he turned toward Catwoman. "Catwoman…" Nightwing began.

"Don't worry. I'm leaving…" Catwoman purred as she exaggerated her hip swaying motion on her way out the door. "I have to clean myself up and get ready for my mate to claim me again."

"As his pet perhaps…" Ivy smirked at Catwoman's back as she followed her out of the house. "Very well, Nightwing. I expect to hear from Batman in two hours." As Catwoman and Ivy walked out on the porch they past the Phantasm who was staring at the stars.

" **Batman, is not intended for either of you. You should stay away from him.** " The Phantasm stated. Catwoman and Ivy turned back to face her.

"Just how the hell would you know anything about this, you Grim Reaper wannabe?" Catwoman asked irritably.

" **I see all that comes, and Batman's fate lies in the arms of a woman from his past…A woman who never stopped loving him.** " The Phantasm replied.

"So, where is this mystery woman?" Ivy asked curiously as Catwoman rolled her eyes.

"You're not really buying this bullshit, are you?" Catwoman asked curiously.

" **Ask Batman about a woman named Andrea Beaumont. His reaction will tell you what you need to know.** " The Phantasm said. " **I have to hurry. Batman will be meeting me in a few hours.** " Before Catwoman and Ivy could point out that he was in the house a green mist surrounded the Phantasm and when it dissipated she was gone.

"Well Ivy, at least there is one person in Gotham crazier than you, but only just barely." Catwoman laughed as she used her whip to hook onto a nearby tree branch and swung away. Ivy walked up to the tree closest to Wayne Manor's entrance.

"Keep an eye on him. Report to me the instant that he is alone." Ivy whispered before she walked away.

…

"Now, we know who Batman is and it's the one person in this damn city that we cannot kill." Riddler snapped irritably. Joker grinned at him.

"Oh, ye of little faith…" Joker rolled out a map on the table and placed a shot glass on each corner to hold it down as Riddler, Harley, Freeze, and Bane walked up to study the map.

"This is genius, Pudding." Harley said as she stood behind Joker and wrapped her arms around him.

"This is possible, I suppose." Freeze said after he studied the map for a moment.

"You're insane." Riddler said suddenly. "That church you've picked is hosting a children's chorus tomorrow night." Riddler laughed and Harley grinned wickedly.

"That is why we chose it." Joker said and laughed maniacally before he continued. "I thought you were supposed to be the genius here, Question Mark Man."

"Do you really think that ol'Batsy would let anything happen to that church?" Harley pointed out. "We'll take out the other targets first and then leave clues to the church, where we will set a trap for the giant rodent."

"I like this plan." Bane said as he walked to the fridge and grabbed a beer.

"Batman will never know what hit him when we spring our trap." Joker laughed again as he rolled up the map and picked up the phone. "It's time to repay the favor you owe me." Joker said as he heard someone answer the other end of the phone line.

…

"Why didn't you tell me that you are engaged to Tim?" Bruce asked irritably as he quickly put on a pair of sweat pants from the locker and threw Barbara a pair of sweat pants and a sports bra.

"We were going to tell you sooner, but the attack started and we all were too busy to talk." Barbara pointed out.

"We betrayed Tim and I let this go too far." Bruce snapped irritably. Barbara rolled her eyes as she quickly got dressed.

"Dammit Bruce, do I really have to spell it out for you?" Barbara asked irritably. "I couldn't have done what I did with you tonight if I wasn't in love with you. Can't you understand that?"

"I can understand. I understand better than you know, but you are engaged to my friend and you are my student." Bruce pointed out.

"Just tell me Bruce. Do you love me or not?" Barbara asked as she felt tears beginning to pour down her cheeks. "You owe me at least that much."

"While you are engaged, this conversation is inappropriate." Bruce said as he began to walk back towards the Bat-computer. I need to get changed for a meeting with a possible ally."

"You're just going to leave me like this, you asshole!" Barbara shouted. Bruce turned his head.

"I will not be the reason you break off your engagement. If hating me gets you to a place where you can make this decision on your own then it is worth it." Bruce said coldly as he hit a button and a new prototype of the Batsuit came up out of the floor.

"If you can't talk to me about this, then I will leave and not come back." Barbara snapped. Bruce stopped for a moment before he grabbed his costume off of the rack.

"You will be missed Barbara, but now is not the right time." Bruce said as he began to put on his costume.

"I thought you'd say that. Well, I'm not afraid to say it." Barbara said irritably. "I'm in love with you, Bruce and if you don't want me then I hope that you will at least consider coming to my wedding." Barbara wiped her eyes as she began to walk up the stairs.

"I need to finish this and you need to choose your own path. If our paths are intended to be walked together then we will do so. If you marry Tim then I would be honored to attend your wedding. I know that Alfred would too." Bruce said and Barbara nearly turned back to run to him but forced herself to walk through the cave entrance. Bruce finished putting on his costume and signaled for the Bat-Mobile came up through the floor and he hopped inside before revving the engine. "I will see what Andrea has to say."


	12. Chapter 11: Gordon Confronts Batman

After the battle at the house, I wasn't sure if you would make it." The Phantasm heard Batman say as the Dark Knight stood behind her on the water tower. Andrea grinned beneath the mask as she turned towards him.

" **Should we get started?** " The Phantasm asked and Batman slowly nodded. Andrea removed her mask and stepped closer to him. "I've dreamed of coming back to Gotham and you for so long that this doesn't feel real." Andrea said as she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him close to her.

"Perfect timing," Batman growled. Andrea looked up to see what was going on and she saw the Bat symbol in the sky. "We have to go. Gordon needs something." Andrea sighed irritably and put her mask back on.

" **I expect for you to make some time to talk to me later.** " The Phantasm pointed out as she disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Batman used his grapple gun and connected to the top of the clock tower next to him before leaping off of it and spreading his cape allowing him to glide toward the GCPD headquarters.

…

"Tim, I…I…have something that I should tell you." Barbara said when they arrived back at her apartment. Tim sat next to her on her couch and wrapped his arm around her.

"What's going on? Did something happen?" Tim asked as he began to get concerned by the way her skin began to pale.

"No…well yes, but nothing is wrong." Barbara stammered. Tim leaned down to kiss her and was surprised when she backed away.

"Alright Barbara, what is going on?" Tim asked impatiently. Barbara tried to tell him what she had done with Bruce but the words caught in her throat.

"I think I'm just tired after everything that happened tonight." Barbara said after a moment. "I think I'm going to get some sleep now, Tim. We'll talk more tomorrow though, I promise." Tim nodded and walked toward the door. He turned the knob, but stopped short of opening it.

"I don't know what is going on with you lately Babs, but I hope you sort it out soon. I miss you… I miss us." Tim shook his head as he left the apartment. As the door closed behind him Barbara found that her thoughts wandered back to the cave and to making love with Bruce before their fight.

"He was right. I have to sort this out for myself." Barbara said as she went to her bedroom and grabbed a towel before heading to the shower. "I wanted Bruce to tell me what to do, but if he had then I probably would resented him for it later." Barbara said irritably as the shower started to heat up and she removed her clothes. "I need to make this choice on my own." Then it dawned on her that Bruce didn't reject her. He had given her room to make the decision and she grinned as she stepped into the shower and began to soap up.

…

"You know, I must admit that it's incredibly weird and a little cool having all three Robin's here at the same time." Jason laughed as he grabbed a beer from the fridge. Dick looked across the table at him as Jason sat down.

"Jason, I am glad to see you, but why are you here?" Dick asked as Jason opened the bottle.

"I'm here for Joker." Jason said and Dick nodded.

"You know Bruce won't let you kill him." Dick pointed out. Jason laughed at that.

"You're probably right, but who knows? Every man has their limits." Jason replied.

"Let's pray that Bruce is stronger than you think, because the day that Batman kills will be the end of what Bruce stands for." Dick sighed and he stood up as he stretched his arms. "I would think about finding a better way to deal with criminals than killing them if I were you."

"You want me to have the same blood on my hands that you and Batman have? Thanks but I think I'll pass." Jason said irritably.

"What makes you say that we have blood on our hands? We don't kill anyone, but you do." Dick said irritably. Jason shook his head and drank the rest of his beer before he responded.

"Every villain that you go easy on that kills again is on you." Jason pointed out. "How many people did Joker kill after Batman first captured him?" Jason asked as he rose from his chair and walked towards Dick. "How many people would still be alive today if Batman protected them the way he should have?"

"He wouldn't have his humanity if he had taken the path that you suggest." Alfred interrupted as he walked into the kitchen.

"You always use his code as an excuse, but what if this whole not killing thing is simply to make sure that the Batman will always be needed?" Jason asked. "Haven't you ever considered that?"

"No, I have not. Master Bruce is always affected by the deaths that these monsters cause. He keeps his humanity by not becoming them, which is something that I soon hope you will learn to do." Alfred said calmly.

"Alfred is right. If we kill the villains and stoop to their level then how can we claim to be better than they are?" Dick asked before he noticed the clock was chiming to announce it was midnight. Tim walked through the front door of the manor and headed straight for his room.

"I think I will get to sleep now." Jason said as he followed Tim up the stairs. Dick glanced at Alfred.

"Do you think we got through to him at all?" Dick asked. Alfred shook his head and sighed.

"Only time will tell if young master Todd will fully recover from his time with Joker." Alfred replied bitterly. "Sometimes, I think that he may have a point." He admitted and Dick's eyes widened in shock as he turned towards the butler to make sure that he had heard him correctly. Alfred nodded. "Maybe if Bruce did kill then he could have stopped his vigilante crusade years ago."

…

Commissioner James Gordon paced back and forth in front of the Bat signal flood light. Just as he was about to give up a green cloud appeared in front of him and he drew his gun before aiming it at the Phantasm as she stepped through the cloud.

"Who the hell are you?" Jim asked as he pulled the hammer back on his revolver.

"She's a friend, Jim." Gordon turned quickly and fought the urge to flinch at the sound of Batman's voice.

" **What is it that you wanted, Commissioner?** " The Phantasm asked impatiently. She wanted for the old man to get to the point so she could speak to Bruce alone.

"Y…yes well, you know that voice is damn unnerving." Jim said as he put his gun away.

"What did you signal me for, Jim?" Batman asked as he signaled for the Phantasm to back away from his old friend. Jim turned and his brow furrowed.

"You dragged my daughter into your damn world!" Jim shouted as he pointed an accusing finger at Batman. "I thought we trusted each other but you picked her to break the law beside you and you didn't tell me."

"Jim, your daughter is a grown woman. Barbara chose to do this…more demanded to do this. She asked me not to tell you to protect you." Batman replied calmly.

"Protect me…hmmph…protect me from what?" Jim asked irritably.

"If you knew that she was Batgirl then you would make sure to follow her on every case which would result in her potentially being compromised and the both of you getting killed." Batman pointed out. "I know that this will be difficult and go against your basic instincts but if Barbara chooses to keep being Batgirl then you need to act as though you don't know, because if you inadvertently give away her identity then Barbara will be in danger."

"She's my daughter and I can't just…" Jim began.

" **Batman is correct.** " The Phantasm interrupted. " **If you show up to her cases and show too much concern then someone like the Riddler, Joker, or even Freeze will know that there is a connection between you.** "

"Precisely," Batman said with a nod towards the Phantasm. "Once they make that connection Jim, it would only be a matter of time before they figure out who Batgirl is."

"So, what the hell am I supposed to do?" Jim asked in a hollow voice as he shut off the bat signal.

" **Be her father, talk to her and discuss the situation with an open-mind. I know that the one thing she needs right now is your love and understanding, not judgement.** " The Phantasm said before Batman could speak.

"You have to ultimately leave the decision up to her." Batman added.

"How did she even get involved with you in the first place?" Jim asked curiously. Batman looked towards the Phantasm who nodded.

"Well, it all began two years ago…" Batman began.

-Two Years Prior-

Batman walked through the sewers holding a scanner as he searched for something or someone. "I know he's down here Alfred. This time he won't escape."

"Sir, please be cautious. The last time the police attempted to arrest Killer Croc he killed every member of the swat team that came after him." Alfred pointed out.

"I always am." Batman replied as he continued to walk through the sewer. As Batman rounded a corner the ground suddenly erupted and knocked him off of his feet as Killer Croc rose from the large hole he had just created and leapt to attack. Batman barely raised his legs up in time and flipped the creature up and over him. Croc landed on his feet and rushed forward tackling Batman and used his claws to dig into the Dark Knights chest.

"Aggh." Batman grunted as he pulled out two smoke pellets and jammed them in the Croc's mouth before jamming his elbow into the creature's lower jaw making him bite down hard. The smoke began to fill his mouth causing him to cough violently and his eyes to tear up giving Batman the chance he needed. Batman slipped through the Croc's grasp and used his grapple gun on the other end of the tunnel to put some distance between them. Croc shook his head and stared hatefully at Batman before he began running forward.

"Finally, a real challenge…!" Croc roared as he ran towards Batman. Batman threw three batarangs that all struck Croc in the chest and the right shoulder but the creature seemed unaffected as he continued to race forward. Thinking quickly Batman dodged to the left as Croc slammed into the wall and attached his grapple gun to Croc's belt and hit the button causing the device to fling Croc into the wall on the opposite wall. Taking advantage of the momentary distraction Batman raced forward and leapt as he delivered a vicious quick kick to Croc's solar plexus that would have incapacitated a human instantly.

"Give up, Croc. You're not going to win this fight." Batman advised. Croc smiled wickedly as he held the wall to keep from falling and used the wall as leverage to push off and toward his prey. Batman was caught momentarily off guard and Croc pinned him to the ground and began using his claws to carve into Batman's chest. Batman desperately reached for the hands that were clawing into his flesh, but when he reached into his belt and before Croc could react shined a strobe light in the creature's face. Batman took advantage of Croc's momentary distraction and punched the creature hard in the jaw and knocked Croc off of him long enough so he could grab the grapple gun and grapple to the sewer opening above them.

"I will tear you limb from limb." Croc shouted as Batman knocked the sewer lid off of the opening and rushed through as he stumbled forward and fell to the ground as his wounds began to bleed out.

"Who… who is out here…?" Barbara Gordon had just stepped out of the library of Gotham University when she heard a loud banging sound as the sewer cover landed on the ground and the labored breathing from Batman. Barbara ran towards the sound and stared in shock as Croc leapt from the sewer to attack Batman. Without stopping to think Barbara raced forward before she leapt and delivered a vicious kick to the side of Croc's head knocking the creature to the ground and disorienting him for a moment. Croc got up and wiped the green blood that poured freely from his split lip.

"Another challenge, today is a day for glory." Croc laughed as he rushed forward. Batman used the strobe light to momentarily stop Croc.

"Get…out…of…here…" Batman said slowly as he gritted his teeth as another wave of pain wracked his body. Instead of running Barbara rushed forward and kicked Croc in the mid-section before delivering a vicious uppercut to the creature's lower jaw. Croc shook his head and swung his massive arm that caught Barbara's left cheek in a vicious back handed slap causing her to fall to the ground with a thud. Batman slowly rose to his feet.

"I'm not finished yet, Croc." Batman shouted as he pulled out a batarang and hurled it. Croc was waiting for it this time though and caught it as it inches from his face.

"Nice toy, but you're going to have to do better than…" Suddenly a loud gunshot rang through the air and Croc stumbled backward and stared in surprise at the still smoking revolver in Barbara's hand before the blood from his forehead clouded his vision and then the world went dark.

"What did you do?" Batman asked in shock. Barbara looked at him in surprise.

"I think I just saved your life and mine." Barbara said not understanding why the Batman was glaring at her. Batman would have said more but fell forward as he nearly passed out from the pain. Barbara rushed forward to help him and kept him from hitting the ground as she wrapped an arm around him to support him. She could feel her cheek and eye beginning to swell up but she pushed the pain from her mind as she let Batman guide her to the Batmobile. Batman pushed a button on his belt and the entrance opened. Barbara helped him into the passenger seat as she climbed in. Batman has passed out and Barbara looked over the controls to the car.

"How in the hell do I get this thing to take you home?" Barbara asked curiously. The monitor in the center of the dashboard came on and Alfred's worried face came on the screen.

"Master Bruce, are you hurt…Wait, you're not Batman. Who are you and how did you get the car? Alfred asked irritably with concern also bleeding into his voice.

"Batman is hurt and I am trying to help him get home." Barbara said. Alfred's eyes opened wide and Barbara thought he was growing pale.

"Push the button directly behind the stick shift." Alfred ordered.

"What does it do?" Barbara asked curiously.

"It will bring the car home. Push the button now." Alfred said irritably. Barbara pushed the button and the entrance closed and the engine roared to life before speeding back to the bat-cave. Barbara covered her head and prepared for impact as the car raced for the waterfall and was surprised when she felt the car leave the ground but there was no crash. Barbara looked around in awe as she suddenly found herself in the bat-cave. The entrance to the car opened and Alfred was there to greet them. He immediately helped Barbara get Batman out of the car and they carried Batman to a table next to the car's landing pad and laid him on it. Alfred quickly took off Batman's costume and Barbara gasped as she recognized the infamous Bruce Wayne.

"I always thought he was just a playboy." Barbara said as she stared at Bruce in shock. She couldn't believe it when she saw all the scars that ran up and down the man's body.

"…did you hear me?" Alfred asked and when Barbara didn't respond he snapped his fingers in front of her face causing her to jump. "Miss, I need you to keep pressure on this wound until I get back." Alfred said. Barbara nodded numbly as she nervously pressed her arms down hard on the bandage that was covering the wound on Bruce's chest. Barbara nearly jumped when she felt Bruce's hand on hers and her heart began to beat faster as she found that he was looking her in the eyes.

"You shot him." Bruce said matter-of-factly. "If you're going to work with me you had better get rid of the gun. Heroes don't kill." Before Barbara could ask what, he meant Bruce's head fell back onto the table and Alfred rushed forward to help him.

"What happened?" Alfred asked as he began sterilizing the wound and dressing it.

"He told me to get rid of my gun, because everyone that works with him doesn't kill." Barbara said in a hollow tone. Alfred's eyes widened and his hands nearly slipped.

"Well, I suppose welcome to the family is in order." Alfred said and Bruce slowly opened his eyes.

"Get her outfitted and destroy the gun. I will train her when I regain my strength." Bruce ordered before his eyes closed again.

-Present Day-

"Barbara has worked for me ever since Jim." Batman had left his and Alfred's name out of the story, but Jim nodded his understanding about what happened.

"No this, if anything happens to my daughter and I will hold you directly responsible." Jim said as he walked away.


	13. Chapter 12: Enter Azrael

"Bruce, wait." Andrea said as she removed her mask. "I really need to speak with you." Batman turned as he was about to begin his patrol.

"What is it?" Batman asked curiously. "You should put that back on. Someone might see us." He pointed out.

"Dammit Bruce, I don't care about that. Since I've come back to town you haven't given me much time and… well, I was wondering if things have changed between us." Andrea said as she stepped closer to him.

"Andy, I…I never stopped loving you." Batman said as he pulled a small gold locket out of his belt. "I carry this with me everywhere I go." Andrea took the locket and opened it. She smiled as she felt her eyes tearing up as she saw the picture of a young Bruce and Andrea that they had posed for when they got engaged.

"Is there still hope for us?" Andrea asked as she grabbed his hand and looked him in the eye. "I know that after you first found out about my crusade that you were willing to look past that. Will you still?" Andrea asked as she leaned forward to kiss him and Batman returned the kiss passionately. Thoughts of Barbara fled from his mind as he continued kissing her. After they broke the kiss Andrea put her mask back on and looked over the edge of the roof.

" **It sounds as though that woman needs help. Shall we?** " The Phantasm asked as Batman nodded and jumped off of the roof and began to glide in the direction the screams were coming from. When he landed in the alley behind a thug with a gun that was threatening a young woman he saw a green cloud appear as the Phantasm stepped through it. The man turned towards Batman and his eyes widened in fear before he turned and stared in shock at the Phantasm.

" **Will Wheaton, you're angel of death awaits.** " The Phantasm said as she pointed her gauntlet blade towards the thief. The woman backed towards the wall and Will began firing and was stunned to see the Phantasm kept slowly hovering towards him.

"Screw this, I will leave her alone. I promise." Will said as he threw his gun to the ground. Batman waited to see how Andrea would handle this situation. The Phantasm looked towards Batman as she tried to decide what to do. She didn't want to disappoint Bruce but she really wanted to kill the punk.

" **Death will spare you this night, but Batman will not.** " The Phantasm said as she disappeared in a cloud of green smoke. Will breathed a sigh of relief before he felt himself being spun around and the world went dark.

"Are you alright?" Batman asked the woman as he placed cuffs on Will. Will began to open his eyes. "Do you have a cell phone?" The woman nodded. "Good," Batman lifted Will off the ground by the scruff of his neck. "You are going to stay with this woman until the cops show up, and admit to everything you've done."

"No…no, I'm not doing that." Will replied.

"If you don't then I will let the Reaper come back for you and this time he won't be so merciful." Will's eyes widened and he nodded quickly.

"I…I understand. Keep it away from me and I'll admit to everything. I swear I will." Will promised.

"Very well," Batman replied as he dropped Will back to the ground. "If you're lying to me I will find out." Batman said before he pulled his grapple gun off of his belt.

"Thank you for helping me." The woman said. "My name is Lisa, I owe you one. I normally can handle myself but the damn punk caught me off guard.

"Pick a safer route next time, Lisa." Batman said simply as he grappled away. Lisa watched Batman leave and whistled to herself as she began to dial a number."

"Yeah, it worked. I was only able to keep him here for a few minutes because the damn Grim Reaper showed up, but I think we gave Riddler enough time to do his job." Lisa said as she fixed removed the hood from her hair revealing her half black and half blonde hair. She began to apply her make-up and soon Harley Quinn was standing over Will. "Yes, Puddin, I will take care of it." Harley sighed as she hung up the phone. "Look, you did a good job." Harley said as she kneeled down next to Will. "We can't leave any loose ends though you know." Will's eyes widened as Harley pulled a gun from her pocket and Will tried to get up. "Goodbye Will…" Harley said before a gunshot rang through the alley.

…

"Tim, we need to talk." Barbara said as they got ready for bed.

"That sounds rather ominous." Tim replied with a laugh. Several thoughts ran through Barbara's mind as she considered what to say. When Tim turned back towards her and smiled all the thoughts fled from her mind except one.

"Bruce and that Grim Reaper are patrolling tonight. Let's go return our uniforms." Barbara said as she put her jeans back on. Tim stared at her in confusion.

"Are you sure that you don't need more time to think about this?" Tim asked curiously as he sat next to her. Barbara nodded slowly as she leaned forward and kissed him.

"You love me don't you?" Barbara asked.

"Of course I do. I always have." Tim replied honestly. Barbara kissed him again passionately.

"That's all I needed to hear. Let's go return these now." Barbara said as she got up and grabbed her pack and tossed Tim his. "Oh, and give me one of those wedding invitations that we picked up yesterday." Tim grabbed the invitation and his pack and followed Barbara out the door.

"I have to give my father some time to prepare, but I want to move the wedding date up." Barbara said as they attached the packs to their motorcycles.

"When were you thinking of?" Tim asked curiously.

"I think two weeks will give Bruce and my dad time to get used to the idea." Barbara grinned at him as she started the bike and they both rode down the road. When they arrived they made their way toward the outside entrance to the cave and Tim entered the security code and looked into the retinal scanner to get the entrance to open and they quickly made their way inside. Barbara and Tim quickly removed their uniforms from the packs and placed them neatly on the desk next to the Bat-Computer.

"I'll be out in a moment, Sweetheart." Barbara said as she gave Tim a quick kiss. He nodded and left the cave as Barbara grabbed a pen and began to write on the invitation.

 _Bruce,_

 _I wish that you loved me the way that I love you, but I can't live in a fantasy world any longer._

 _Tim, will at least give me his love and attention and I will be with him._

 _Please come to our wedding. It would mean the world to both of us. If you do not come then please understand that this is the last time that you will ever hear from me._

 _I love you, Bruce but it's clear that your only love is Batman. I just can't compete with that._

 _-Love,_

 _Barbara_

On the other side of the invitation it read.

 _You are cordially invited to the Wedding of:_

 _Mr. Timothy Drake and Ms. Barbara Gordon_

 _At_

 _The First Baptist Church_

 _November 16_ _th_ _, 2018._

 _3 PM with Reception to follow._

 _Please RSVP ASAP and mark the below options:_

 _Single _ or Plus One__

 _Steak_ or Fish__

November sixteenth had been crossed out and in its place, was the first weekend in June. Barbara kissed the invitation and set it down on top of the uniforms. Barbara turned to leave the cave and was surprised to see Nightwing standing behind her.

"Did you really think you could just sneak out without at least saying goodbye?" Nightwing asked in a mournful tone.

…

"This is quite the favor that you're asking me for, Clown." A man said from a chair that was sitting in a shadowy corner of Joker's hideout. "Besides, even if I were inclined to help you, I couldn't. I got out of that life years ago." The man pointed out.

"Look Crane, I need your help and you still owe me." Joker said irritably. Crane sat back in his chair and weighed his options.

"You know, Batman has been quite forgiving of my past. A deal is a deal though and I suppose I do owe you." Joker grinned. Crane leaned forward and smirked at him. "However, I will not be joining your team of misfits. I will make you several doses of my formula, but then we are even."

"Very well, but I think you'll change your mind once you see all the fun we're going to have." Joker laughed maniacally. Crane shook his head and stood to leave. "Where are you going?" Joker asked curiously.

"If you want your doses of fear toxin then I need my lab." Crane pointed out.

"Freeze, go with him and make sure he gives us what we need." Joker said as he turned to walk away.

"You don't trust me after all these years?" Crane asked with a laugh.

"Do I look like the trusting type?" Joker turned his head to the right. "Fail us and I will give you nightmares that you never dreamed were possible, Scarecrow." Freeze quickly ushered the protesting professor out of the room.

"Let's hurry before he gets impatient." Freeze advised.

"Are the pods ready?" Riddler asked after Crane left the room with Freeze.

"We need the toxin from Freeze, but the pods are ready for what we have planned." Joker said with a wide grin as he removed a long beige cloth that was covering a large glass pod that could be opened and closed.

"Good, this time the Batman will pay for what he's done to me." Riddler said menacingly as he rubbed his hands together excitedly.

…

"I'm only going to ask you once more, Clyde. Where is the Joker hiding out at?" Red Hood paced around a man with unkempt grey hair and beard and wearing a dirty yellow trench coat and muddy black boots, who was tied to a chair.

"I told you already. I don't know where he is." Clyde said fearfully as he watched Red Hood draw his guns.

"Here's how this is going to go. I'm going to count to ten and if you don't tell me what I want to know then ten is the last thing you'll ever hear." Red Hood threatened as he stood in front of Clyde, who began trembling in his chair.

"Please don't…" Clyde began.

"One, two…" Two shots rang out as Clyde's knee caps were shattered from Red Hood's bullets causing the man to scream in pain.

"I don't know anything I swear." Clyde protested.

"Five, six…" Two more shots rang out as Clyde felt the bullets enter his shoulders.

"You son of a…" Clyde began.

"Nine…"

"Wait…wait, Joker is in an apartment across town called the Seaside Arms." Clyde admitted.

"What room number?" Red Hood asked as he put the barrel of his gun up to Clyde's forehead. "Room 212." Clyde said through gritted teeth. "Thank you." A gun shot rang out and Clyde along with the chair fell to the ground.

"You may have what it takes to join the order of St. Dumas after all." Red Hood aimed his guns toward the rafters of the warehouse and was surprised to see a man in a white outfit and hood leap down and stand next to him.

"I should have known you'd be back sooner rather than later, Azrael." Red Hood chuckled as he put his guns away.

"We have much to discuss you and I, but first I will help you remove the cancer from this city that calls himself the Joker."

…

"What do you want, Nightwing?" Barbara asked nervously. Dick took off his mask and put his hands on Barbara's shoulders.

"Are you quitting because you're in love with Tim, or because you're secretly in love with Bruce?" Dick asked and Barbara's eyes widened in shock. "C'mon Babs, I'm not blind. The only surprise here is that Tim doesn't know." Dick pointed out.

"Are you going to tell him?" Barbara asked timidly.

"It's not my place to tell Tim anything, but I would advise you to follow your heart. I didn't do that when I had the chance with Lauren and I don't want to see you have the same regrets I do every time I see her with her family." Dick advised. "Bruce, cares for you as well. I would say that places the ball in your court."

"I…I have to…go now." Barbara said as she headed for the outdoor exit of the cave. "Please just stay out of my life. You don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure I don't Barb." Dick said under his breath. Dick walked back into the house and shook his head. "Denial is the first step. Let's see how long it takes her to get through the others."

…

"Is there still hope for us?" Andrea asked as she took her mask off when they arrived back at the Bat-Cave. "You didn't answer me back on the rooftop."

Bruce took off his mask and hopped out of the Batmobile. "You didn't kill that man tonight. I believe that there is a chance for us to begin where we left off."

"I would like that…Bruce, I don't have any clothes to change into." Andrea pointed out. Bruce nodded and grinned at her.

"We'll go to my room. I think some of your stuff is still in my closet." Bruce grinned at the shocked look on Andrea's face.

"You kept my things? After all this time I thought they would be lost forever." Andrea admitted.

"I couldn't bring myself to throw them out." Bruce said as they entered the house and went up to his room. It was still early and they didn't see anyone around. Andrea picked out one of her favorite sundresses and laid it on the bed as she stripped out of her costume. Bruce removed his torso armor and looked up stunned to see her in only her bra and panty set. All the memories came flooding back and Bruce found his body moving toward her as if on auto pilot. He turned her towards him and kissed her passionately. Andrea's body went rigid for a moment from the surprise but she began to relax and she kissed him back as she released the pent up passion that she had been building up over the last three years. Bruce gently pushed her and she pulled him down onto the bed as they continued to kiss.

"Oh…" Alfred said. He was bringing Bruce coffee as he did each morning and his eyes widened for a moment at the sight of Bruce and Andrea but he turned and walked away with a wide grin. _It's about time._ Alfred thought as he walked back toward the kitchen.

"I've missed you so much." Andrea whispered as she felt Bruce kissing the nape of her neck while removing her bra. Andrea could feel her excitement building as Bruce moved down to her breasts. Andrea growled lustfully with impatience and rolled Bruce over as she quickly removed the rest of their clothing. "We'll have time for foreplay next time. Right now, I need to have you." Andrea straddled Bruce and without another word began to ride him. Andrea put her hands on his chest to balance herself as she began to pick up speed. After three years without him Andrea was like a woman possessed as she felt her first climax rip through her body causing her to scream. She began to slow down but Bruce rolled her back over and began fast and slowed down, only to go fast again. Andrea held her feet within inches of either side of her head showing off her amazing flexibility as she felt Bruce going deeper and deeper within her until she felt as though he couldn't possibly go further. Andrea let go of her legs as they wrapped themselves around Bruce as she lost track of the amount of times she came. Bruce finally thrust into her once more and Andrea felt the strongest climax rip through her that she ever felt as she felt Bruce shudder within her. Bruce kissed her again passionately and looked into her eyes.

"We were once engaged, and I was wondering…" Bruce began and was surprised to feel Andrea's finger on his lips.

"The answer is yes, I will marry you." Andrea said as they held each other tight before falling asleep.

…

"You know Isis, It's strange but I've never truly been in love before. At first I enjoyed the game. I would steal something and Batman would chase me. We would fight and well… it was just fun." Selina sighed. "Now, I think I may have actually grown to love him, but it can never work unless I give up being Catwoman. Can I do that to be with him? Do I want to do that?" She looked down and grinned at her cat. "You're right; I should get some sleep and try to think this over after I've rested."

…

"That Grim Reaper is Andrea Beaumont? Ivy shouted at her plant. The plant quivered fearfully beneath her. "Very well, have you found Clayface yet?" The plant signaled that they have had no luck locating him. "The coward is still in hiding. I can't let these women stand in my way any longer." Ivy paced back and forth as she considered what to do. "Contact Harley and tell her that I want to make a deal."


	14. Chapter 13: Lover's Quarrel

Alfred walked to the bar in the poolroom and sighed as he took a drink of a tall glass of scotch. He put his glass down as his hand began to tremble again.

"I should have put a stop to this when I had the chance." Alfred said. "At this point Reader, you should know that I could have prevented all the death and pain that took place in the last two weeks." Alfred's trembling slowed and then stopped. "Knowing what I know now and how things turn out I wouldn't change a damn thing, but I still feel guilty." Alfred picked up a pool cue and went to the table. "I know you're probably wondering why I wouldn't stop the pain and death that Master Bruce is going to have to live with for the rest of his life, but I believe that sometimes to grow we need that pain to make us stronger and change direction." Alfred struck the cue ball and sent it flying across the table before it slammed into the balls on the other side of the table. Bruce is finally happy, but the cost… I'm afraid that the terrible cost will be with us forever." Alfred lined up his last shot and sighed. "I suppose I should start with the day after Master Bruce was engaged to Miss Beaumont. It was a week after Master Bruce asked Miss Beaumont to be his wife that the announcement was made. Our story resumes on the day after the announcement." Alfred said as he struck the cue ball.

…

"I can't believe after all this time that we are finally discussing our own wedding day." Andrea said excitedly as she walked down the steps while holding onto Bruce's arm. They headed to the kitchen. Dick and Alfred stared at the new couple in surprise as they walked in.

"Bruce, I was just about to wake you to see if you wanted to get an early work out." Dick said as he washed out his cereal bowl. Alfred couldn't convince Dick to let him do it.

"Master Bruce, does this mean…I mean I take it that you two…" Alfred stammered.

"We're engaged." Andrea said excitedly as she showed off the antique diamond ring that Bruce had given her shortly after they woke up.

"Wow, um…congratulations." Dick said as he put his hand on Bruce's shoulder. "Bruce, I need to speak with you when you have a minute." Bruce nodded but didn't respond.

"Alfred, would you make Andrea some eggs and bacon please. I need to speak with Dick for a moment." Bruce requested.

"Hurry back," Andrea kissed Bruce passionately and Bruce nodded before he walked towards the entrance of the cave with Dick.

"What's going on Dick?" Bruce asked as they entered the cave. Dick glared at him and pointed to the uniforms that Barbara and Tim had left behind.

"I should be asking you that." Dick said irritably. "How did this engagement happen. What about Barbara?" Dick asked irritably.

"Barbara's engaged to Tim." Bruce said as he walked towards the discarded uniforms. "See, here is an invitation to her upcoming wedding." Bruce said as he picked it up the card. He read the back silently as Dick walked forward.

"You and I both know she is using Tim as a consolation prize, because you've made it quite clear that you'll never choose a woman over Batman." Dick advised. "Once Barbara finds out that you will do that, but just not for her it will break her."

"Batman had nothing to do with my decision." Bruce stated firmly.

"No, then what was it?" Dick asked irritably. "Don't tell me you just don't like her, because I'm not an idiot."

"Tim is our friend to, or have you forgotten that?" Bruce countered. "Before I found out that Barbara was engaged I considered telling her how I felt, but there was no point in doing it after I knew."

"Bruce, how do you even know this Andrea is the same woman you loved all those years ago? People change. For instance, I just discovered that a woman I once loved and would have done anything for lied to me with nearly every word she spoke." Dick advised. "Bruce, she was showing from a pregnancy she said I caused when we had only had sex one day prior and being naïve I believed her." Bruce looked at him in shock.

"I had no idea." Bruce said honestly.

"Well, it isn't something that I usually talk about." Dick replied. "Thankfully, I wised up before it was too late."

"Where are you going with this?" Bruce asked curiously.

"All I'm saying is that you need to make sure that…" Dick began.

"…That I'm the same woman that he remembers" Andrea finished Dick's sentence as she entered the cave. "I'm sorry my love. I didn't intend to interrupt but I wanted to see if you wanted anything for breakfast." Andrea said as she walked up and wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Just think about what I said Bruce." Dick said as he left the cave. Bruce put the wedding invitation in his pocket.

"What was that all about?" Andrea asked curiously.

"Dick is just worried that we may be moving too fast." Bruce answered, leaving out the part of the conversation regarding Barbara.

"Do you think that we may be moving too fast?" Andrea asked.

"You know, what I think is that we should go out tonight and drop our alter egos as we get to know each other again." Bruce suggested.

"A date night…?" Andrea asked curiously. Bruce nodded and she kissed him passionately. "I would love to go out with you tonight. "I need to do some shopping first." Andrea said as she raced for the entrance to the cave.

"Are we going to do breakfast first?" Bruce asked with a laugh. Andrea stopped and turned towards him.

"I have to get going if I want to be done by tonight, but I'll be back soon my love." Andrea said as she left and Bruce could hear his new Porsche starting up.

"And so it begins." Bruce chuckled as he left the cave.

…

"That lady really is harder to kill than a cockroach on steroids." Joker said irritably. "Batman seemed to know her very well the last time he saw her." Joker thought out loud as an idea came to mind.

"So, what this woman is no threat to us now." Harley replied. "What we need to do is find out what happened to Clyde." Joker turned to look at Harley and she nodded. "Clyde didn't come back last night and he's not returning my messages."

"Probably got himself killed. Oh well," Joker laughed as he stood up walked to the door. He looked through the peephole for the twentieth time since Crane left with Freeze. "What is taking them so long?"

"They just left less than an hour ago. Be patient Puddin." Harley replied irritably.

"You know I am not patient." Joker shouted and he growled as he grabbed a vase and threw it across the room. The vase smashed against the wall.

"They will be here." Harley pointed out. "Until then…perhaps, we can find something else to occupy our time." Harley said seductively as she walked over towards Joker and began to slowly pull her clothes off.

"Harley, we may not have enough time for that." Joker pointed out with a wide grin at seeing the woman strip in front of him.

"When exactly will you make time for me?" Harley asked exasperated by Joker's lack of attention.

"When I damn well feel like it." Joker shouted as he turned towards her and snarled. Joker took a deep breath and his smile returned. "I always take care of my Harley, don't I?" Joker asked.

"Yes, of course you do." Harley grinned at him. "I'm just lonely now." Joker walked up and kissed her roughly.

"When this is over you will not be able to walk right for a month, but you'll just have to be patient for now." Joker said with a laugh that sent a shiver down Harley's spine.

…

"That's the apartment building?" Azrael asked and Red Hood nodded slowly. "There's nothing we can do now. We're going to have to get some help dealing with that army. Red Hood and Azrael stood on a rooftop overlooking the Seaside Arms apartment complex. Down beneath them was every thug in Gotham it seemed. There were dozens if not hundreds of people visible in the windows of the rooms. Red Hood took note of all the weapons he saw stockpiled in the rooms and there were many more men surrounding the complex.

"Joker's done a lot of recruiting. We need to get Batman and the others." Red Hood said as they both left the building and headed back for Wayne Manor.

…

"Why aren't we asking Bruce to have the wedding at the Manor?" Tim asked curiously as he looked over the amount the rental of the church was going to cost them added to the cost of the ballroom that Barbara had chosen for the reception.

Barbara sighed irritably as she glared at Tim. "We've been over this, over and over again." Barbara said irritably. "How many times are you going to ask me the same damn question?" Tim stared at Barbara, surprised by her outburst.

"I just thought that with all the expenses…" Tim began.

"I'm sorry Tim, but you obviously don't pay attention or care." Barbara snapped. "After quitting the way we did we don't have the right to go to Bruce and ask for a favor." Barbara said in a tone that said the discussion was over.

"Barb, be realistic." Tim said as he stood up and grabbed her shoulders.

"I am being realistic you…you…jack…" Barbara put her hand to her mouth and raced for the restroom and Tim could hear her become sick.

"Barb, are you alright." Tim asked, concerned by the sudden change in his fiancée.

"Go away Tim. Can't you see you've upset…" Barbara couldn't say anymore as she became sick again.

"Fine, call me if you want to talk." Tim said as he grabbed his motorcycle keys and walked to the door. Barbara couldn't reply as she became sick again. Tim went to his bike and started it up. "I'll talk to Bruce. I'm sure that he can talk some sense into her." Tim said as he sped away from the apartment building.

…

"Bruce, today has been amazing." Andrea said as they walked through the mall. They were heading for the exit after their long stroll and were heading for the restaurant when Bruce's phone began to ring.

"Tim what can I do for you?" Bruce asked as he answered the call.

"Bruce, I'm on my way to the manor. I have a really big favor to ask." Tim said and Bruce stopped and Andrea became concerned by the look on his face.

"I thought you and Barbara quit. What can I do for you now?" Bruce asked curiously and Andrea's eyes narrowed.

"This isn't about Robin and Batgirl." Tim replied. "This is about our wedding."

"Fine, meet me at the house in two hours." Bruce said as he hung up the phone. H smiled and leaned down to kiss Andrea passionately. "I'm not leaving our date early." He promised.

"Good, I admit I was a little concerned for a moment." Andrea said as they walked arm-in-arm to the car.

"I love you Andrea, and nothing will come between us again." Bruce promised as they drove away.

…

"Hello Tim," Dick said as he answered the door to the Manor. "We've been expecting you. Please have a seat in the lounge. We need to talk."

"What is this about?" Tim asked impatiently. "I need to speak to Bruce. I have something important to ask him."

"I've tried to let Barbara and Bruce tell you their way, but you need to know something." Dick said as Alfred joined them.

"I'm getting really annoyed. If Bruce isn't here then I will return later." Tim said as he started to stand. Alfred grabbed Tim's arm and Tim slowly sat back down.

"You need to hear this, and for what it's worth I'm very sorry that we have to tell you bad news." Alfred said with a deep sigh.

…

"Who in the hell could this be?" Harley said irritably as she answered her phone.

"Hello Harley, my name is Pamela Isley or as I am better known, Poison Ivy." Ivy said. "I will make this brief."

"Well, hurry up then." Harley said impatiently.

"I want Batman as my mate. We will end his ability to go after you and you can kill all of his pathetic partners, but I will not help you unless you promise that in the end Batman will be mine." Ivy informed her.

"I will speak with the others and call you back." Harley said as she hung up her phone. "Oh Puddin, we may have an interesting opportunity to discuss." Before Joker could reply the door opened and Freeze walked in followed by Crane. Crane set down a large duffle bag and began to remove the contents as he set them on the table in the center of the room.


	15. Chapter 14: Secrets Revealed

"Look Tim, I just wanted to ask you if you thought you were rushing into this wedding." Dick asked curiously as they sat down. Tim looked at him in shock.

"We just want to make sure you'll be alright." Alfred added.

"I'm thankful that you care about me, but I know what I'm doing." Tim began.

"That's right he does." Barbara said as she entered the room. "Bruce will probably be in the cave when he gets back." She pointed out. Tim nodded and eyed them before he left the room. Dick and Alfred walked into the dining room as Tim walked through the cave entrance and the secret door closed behind him.

"Look, I don't know what this is about but I really need to get going as well." Barbara said as she went to stand. Alfred kept his hand firmly on her arm.

"Miss Gordon, I've always thought of you as a daughter. Please hear us out." Alfred said calmly and Barbara sighed but she nodded slowly.

"Alright, I'll listen. What is it that you wanted to tell me?" Barbara asked as her curiosity began to get the best of her.

"First, I'll begin with something you already know." Dick began. "Bruce is…complicated."

"Yes, I do know that." Barbara laughed.

"Well, over the years he has had very strong feelings for only a few women." Dick said as he watched for a reaction from Barbara. When she didn't react he continued. "Bruce may have fond memories of Andrea, but I don't believe that he is in love with her any longer."

"They're getting married." Barbara pointed out.

"You and Tim are my friends and I don't want to see you get hurt, but I don't believe that you are truly in love with him either." Dick continued.

"If I wasn't then I wouldn't be marrying him." Barbara snapped back.

"We're not trying to upset you, dear." Alfred said.

"It's like with Bruce, he has been a bit of a playboy I'll admit, but I think he's looking to end all of that. I truly believe from things that I've seen and heard that he is still in love with you." Dick said as he watched for a reaction and this time received it.

"If Bruce is in love with me then why doesn't he say so? Why did he sleep with the cat bitch and now marrying someone else?" Barbara asked as she had a hard time seeing Dick's face as her eyes blurred from the tears that began to build in them.

"Miss Beaumont was his first love and the first to nearly make him give up being Batman. Her quest for vengeance against Joker caused her to fail, but I believe that Master Bruce feels that she may be the best chance for him to leave his old life behind." Alfred said

"So, if she is his only chance then I don't understand why I'm here." Barbara said growing irritable as she felt more confused than when the conversation began.

"Bruce, thinks of you as his ward. He is torn between that and his love for you. I believe that his love for you is causing him to behave boorishly." Alfred pointed out.

"What Alfred means is that Bruce has been trying to convince himself it's wrong because he cares for you and Tim." Dick explained. "To tell you the truth, we care about you both as well and we know that getting married will only lead you down a road of misery if you don't truly love him." Alfred nodded.

"Tim is a good friend and he cares for me. I know that he'll always be there for me and I can be there for him." Barbara said in a subdued tone.

"That sounds like an amazing friendship, like the one that we all share. I didn't however hear you say you love him." Dick pointed out.

"As far as Miss Kyle is concerned I believe she was having fun with Master Bruce but to her it'll always be a game between them." Alfred pointed out. "Miss Kyle, is very unpredictable and typically chooses whatever option seems like the most fun to her at the time. I'm sure that she will do something that will cause Batman to have to catch her again soon."

"I don't understand why you're telling me all this." Barbara said after she took a moment to think over what they were saying. "Bruce thinks of me as nothing more than a student." Barbara replied.

"I saw Bruce staring at your picture last night and when Andrea walked into the room he quickly looked away as if he had been caught doing something wrong." Alfred informed her.

"I also saw him hide the wedding invitation so that Andrea wouldn't see it." Dick added.

"Miss Gordon, we love you, we love Master Bruce, and we also love Master Drake. It's because we care that we are having this conversation." Alfred said as he took Barbara's hands in his own. "I know things seem bleak at this moment, but you'll only hurt Tim and yourself if you marry him without being in love with him."

"…But what about Bruce? He's still marrying that Grim Reaper freak." Andrea replied bitterly.

"Don't worry about Master Bruce, I will take care of him regarding this matter." Alfred said in his best imitation of a fatherly tone. "Come over for dinner tomorrow night and I will have Bruce here."

"I don't want to trap him." Barbara said when she felt a wave of nausea and ran for the bathroom. Dick gave Alfred a concerned look and Alfred went to the cupboard and took out a box of donuts and sat them at the table. Barbara came back into the room a few minutes later. "I'm sorry about that I've just been feeling sick lately." Barbara said. She sat back down and absent-mindedly began to eat the donuts as they began talking.

"You won't be trapping him, but I think it is high time that Master Bruce makes up his mind." Alfred stated firmly. "Master Bruce has a moral code that has always impressed me, but this time I think his student-teacher apprehension is causing him to make a grave error.

"What Al is trying to say is that Bruce doesn't love Andrea any longer. He is trying to remember and act the way he did when he was younger to force himself to fall in love with his first love all over again." Dick explained. "When Andrea sees Joker again I don't think she'll be able to control her impulse to kill him. That will push Bruce away from her for good and it'll cause him more pain then I ever want to see my friends go through."

"I just don't know…" Barbara said as she put her head in her hands.

"Miss Gordon, how long have you been pregnant?" Alfred asked curiously. Barbara's head rose quickly as she stared at Alfred quizzically.

"I'm not." Barbara replied.

"You were sick only a moment ago, and yet you just now ate half a dozen donuts." Alfred pointed out.

"I…I don't know. Maybe getting sick just made me hungry." Barbara said as she rose from her chair. "I really have to go now. I will come by tomorrow night I promise."

"Hold on, Barbara." Dick said as he got up and put his jacket on. "You're in no condition to drive." Barbara nodded and she handed him the keys to her bike.

"My dear, please take care of yourself and if you would like I can talk with Master Drake for you." Alfred offered.

"No, this is a conversation that I will have to have with him." Barbara sighed as she left the house with Dick. Alfred shook his head as he went back to grab the donut box. Alfred made it to the entrance of the kitchen and stared at the table. Sitting there sipping at a glass of wine was Selina Kyle.

"I heard about Bruce's engagement although I must say the things you said about me were rather unflattering."

"They were all true and you know it." Alfred said as he grabbed the wine bottle and put the cork back in it. He had given up long ago asking how she managed to enter the Manor undetected.

"I never said you lied." Selina laughed. "I will say though that you are mistaken on one point. The same point I came by to talk to Bruce about." Alfred stared at her quizzically for a moment.

"What point was I mistaken about?" Alfred asked curiously.

"You're mistaken that I will always be the unpredictable, self-centered thief." Selina replied. "The truth is… For the first time I am truly considering giving up the thrills of being Catwoman and settling down."

"That's great to hear, but what is bringing on such a monumental change?" Alfred asked curiously.

"Bruce is more exciting than any break in as ever been." Selina pointed out. "It's true that I enjoyed the game that we played, but the truth is that we aren't getting any younger and I think it may be time to settle down."

"That's commendable but as you stated already, Master Bruce is already engaged." Alfred pointed out.

"You told the red head that she should tell Bruce how she feels." Selina reminded him. "All I want is the opportunity to do the same."

"Do you love him, or is this simply another game for you?" Alfred asked curiously. Selina smirked at him and rose from the table.

"I have never really experienced love." Selina pointed out. "I have used many people in my life and I admit that it started that way with Batman. The thrill of the chase kept bringing me back to Gotham, so you're right to be concerned." Selina admitted.

"Why should I trust you now?" Alfred asked curiously.

"I don't have a good reason to give you except that I am done with that lifestyle. I have never said this about anyone before but I feel as though I could give up being Catwoman for him." Selina replied.

"I suppose it would be unfair for me to advise you not to tell him, but I ask that you accept Bruce's choice and not come between Bruce and Barbara if he chooses to have a relationship with her." Alfred requested.

"If he chooses unwisely I agree that I won't interfere, but in return I would ask that you don't do to me what you're doing to the Grim Reaper." Selina drank the rest of her wine and went to leave.

"I promise I won't interfere after all the cards are placed on the table." Alfred promised.

"Good, then I won't interfere either." Selina smiled as she left the Manor. "That won't stop me from playing dirty." Selina said under her breath with a smirk on her face as she got on her motorcycle.

…

"Yes, now that's what I want to see." Joker laughed maniacally as he, Riddler, Crane, and Freeze watched an experiment that was being run in the new pods. Four of Joker's thugs had been placed into different pods and an orange gas began to fill them the men struggled and punched at the entrance to the pods to get out. After about a minute the moment that excited Joker came about and each of their eyes began to dart around the room and become red as each of them screamed from some unknown horror that they were witnessing. The red color darkened and then three needles filled with a chemical stabbed into each of their necks. Joker watched in awe as the men began to thrash around the pod and then suddenly the only thing holding them up was the restraints. "Hmm… that was too quick." Joker said after a moment.

"Crane, can you adjust the dosage to cause the fear to take over more slowly and make them suffer more?" Freeze asked.

"I will try. We can test another batch tomorrow." Crane said as he pulled out his notes and began to look them over.

"Good, because once our plan is hatched I want nothing to go wrong." Joker began to laugh again maniacally.

"Just remember that when we do capture them Batman is mine." Ivy reminded the group.

"Mr. J remembers his deal, Plant lady." Harley advised. "You just make sure to follow through with your end."

"Don't worry, I will get them all here." Ivy assured her.

"Yeah, well you better be able to deliver." Harley said.

"That's enough Harley, I'm sure our honored guest wouldn't have come all this way just to waste our time." Joker grinned and pulled his gun from his vest. "She knows that would make me very angry and when that happens…"

"As you said, I wouldn't come all this way for nothing." Ivy replied with a yawn as she rose to her feet. "Get your toys ready. I need to make preparations of my own."

…

"Tim, what can I do for you?" Bruce asked as he walked into the cave arm-in-arm with Andrea. "Did you come to retrieve your uniform?" Bruce asked hopefully.

"Actually, I've come to ask for a favor for the wedding." Tim said as he cleared his throat.

"How can I help?" Bruce asked curiously. Andrea kissed him on the cheek and began to walk away and turned her head before walking through the entrance.

"I'll let you boys have some privacy to talk." Andrea laughed as she stepped through the entrance. When the entrance closed Tim turned back to Bruce.

"I don't understand this. She's a murderer." Tim said suddenly.

"Everyone is entitled to the chance to improve their lives, Tim. We don't kill because people can change." Bruce pointed out.

"I always knew you were soft on female criminals like Catwoman, but I never would have dreamed that you would end up with someone who has killed many people." Tim pointed out.

"You don't understand. I have always loved her and she was there for me at a time in my life that was very difficult for me." Bruce replied. Tim pulled out a chair and sat down.

"If you'll listen to my problem I suppose that I can return the favor. What did she do?" Tim asked curiously. Bruce sighed and sat across from him.

"When I first chose to be Batman. I wanted to die. I thought that I could do the most good before the day came that some lucky thug was able to take me out." Tim stared in surprise at Bruce's admission. "When I decided to quit it was Andrea that pulled me back and gave me the reason to keep going that I needed."

"So, you think that you owe her." Tim said after a moment.

"I owe her my life. She showed me that there was more to life other than vengeance." Bruce advised.

"You've grown since then." Tim pointed out. "We all have grown together over the last several years." Tim pointed out.

"It's not that simple. When I look at Andrea she's still the same woman I fell in love with." Bruce replied.

"You may want to see her dark side. She has crossed the line many times and you need to be sure that you can trust her now." Tim said as he leaned forward.

"I will be careful. What favor did you need?" Bruce asked curiously.

"Well, I was hoping that you might let me and Barb get married here." Tim said slowly.

"Wedding talk will have to wait." Bruce and Tim turned toward the entryway and saw Red Hood and Azrael standing in the doorway. "We have a problem."


	16. Chapter 15: Barbara's Confession

"Shit, shit, shit…Way to go, Barbara." Barbara said out loud as she stared at the positive pregnancy test that she held in her hand and closed her eyes as she attempted to will it to change. When she opened her eyes she cursed and threw it across the room. That test was the third one that she had taken since she got home and she knew then what she had to do but she was dreading it. Barbara picked up the phone and began to dial.

"This is weird." Selina said as she picked up her phone. "Why would she be calling me?" Selina let it ring again before she answered. "Hello, Barbara what can this cat bitch do for you?"

"Look, I'm sorry about that but I have a very serious problem. I need a woman to talk to about this and you're the only one that I know well enough to trust with this."

"Okay, you've peaked my curiosity. Meet me at Benny's in an hour." Selina said and hung up the phone. "This could prove to be an interesting day, Isis." Selina said as she pet her cat for a moment before she went to get changed.

…

"What happened?" Bruce asked as Red Hood and Azrael entered the cave followed closely by Andrea, Dick, and Alfred.

"Nothing yet, but Joker and his allies have recruited an army." Red Hood replied bitterly.

"We've taken out Joker's group of thugs before." Bruce pointed out.

"The one they called Bane has been doing the recruiting it would seem. Every criminal in Gotham wants to work for him." Azrael pointed out.

"Bottom line it for me. How many people have they recruited?" Bruce asked as he and Tim rose to their feet. Jason removed his hood and sighed.

"There had to be a few hundred." Jason said. Bruce nodded.

"We're going to need everyone we can find. Have you had any luck finding Clayface?" Bruce asked curiously. Dick shook his head and Bruce nodded as though he expected that answer. Bruce turned to the computer and typed in three letters as the group watched a globe appear with the picture of a large space station above it. A line was visible making its way toward the station.

"What did you type in?" Tim asked curiously.

"S.O.S.," Bruce replied grimly before turning to Tim. "If you want you and Barbara agree to put off your retirement and help us through this then yes you can have the wedding here and I'll pay for everything."

"I can't speak for Barb, but I will speak with her about it." Tim said. Bruce nodded.

"Go speak with her and when you return we will be planning what to do." Tim nodded and quickly left taking his and Barbara's uniforms with him.

"Bruce, I need to speak with you…alone." Jason said and everyone looked surprised by that but Alfred quickly ushered the group back into the house and shut the door.

"What can I do for you Jason." Bruce asked impatiently as he offered Jason a chair. Jason declined and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Why are you being so difficult?" Jason asked irritably.

"How exactly am I being difficult?" Bruce asked curiously. Jason's eyes widened in shock. "If this is about the way you deal with criminals then I have explained my position on that already." Bruce replied sternly.

"Yet, you're not just working with Andrea but you're also going to marry her." Jason nearly shouted as he pointed an accusing finger at him. Bruce nodded.

"That's true, I am." Bruce said evenly. "Fine, you want to know why I am angry with you? I'll tell you." Bruce said as his voice rose to match Jason's. "I tried to teach you to be better for years. Every time you went too far I tried to explain why heroes don't behave that way and you ignored me." Bruce sighed as Jason stared at him in shock. "The failure is not solely yours. I am equally at fault for not finding a better way to get through to you and for not realizing that you were still alive. Whenever you kill, it is a direct reflection of my failures." Jason sat down and remained quiet as Bruce continued. "Andrea was what I could have been, but what I have witnessed from her the last few nights we've worked together has shown me another side to her. She hasn't killed once during that time and I can't hold the past against her, and I shouldn't hold yours against you either."

"What the hell?" Jason and Bruce turned towards the monitor of the computer as klaxons began to sound. "Oh my god, Bruce that's the orphanage downtown… I mean it was." Jason pointed out as the computer zoomed in on what was now a smoking crater.

"Suit up." Bruce ordered as he hit a button and the Batsuit came out of the floor in the middle of the cave. When the klaxons began to sound the entrance to the cave opened and the group ran inside. After a moment everyone got into their outfits and Alfred had begun loading a rifle and packing away a bag full of magazines before he strapped a forty caliber revolver to his hip. "Alfred, what are you doing?" Alfred glared at Batman in a way that he had never seen before.

"My friend worked in that building." Alfred said as he turned on the news and they watched as first-responders appeared on the scene. "All those children are dead, Bruce." Alfred shook his head and put the bag of ammo over his shoulder. Red Hood checked his own bag and decided he had enough rounds for what was coming. Bruce was about to say that they couldn't resort to Joker's tactics when he looked at the screen again and saw a young woman race for the crater and pull a little girl from the wreckage. Bruce instantly knew the girl was dead and his eyes began to tear up.

"That sick son of a bitch." Nightwing growled as he zoomed in towards the top right corner of the screen where they saw the message that Joker had left for Batman.

First Baptist Church Choir

7 PM Tomorrow Night

"Oh my god." Andrea said just before she put her mask on. The message was designed from several bodies and Alfred put his hand on Batman's shoulder.

"Bruce, school children are intended to sing that night." Alfred said in a hollow voice. Batman's body shook violently and everyone in the room waited for him to respond. Batman looked up and saw Joker's mug shot staring back at him as the reporter described the perpetrator to the audience.

"Tonight, there are no rules. Joker wants war, then by God let's give it to him." Batman growled as he hit a button and the Batmobile rose up from the ground.

"No more second chances?" Red Hood asked in surprise.

"Not tonight. Not for him. If you are attacked with lethal force then respond in kind." Batman snarled. "Tell me where Joker's base is located."

"Batman, there's a message for you." Alfred informed him. Everyone looked at the screen and The Phantasm growled.

" **What does she want now?** " The Phantasm asked bitterly. On the screen Poison Ivy's face appeared.

"Batman, I just saw the news and I know how we can get to Joker. I need you and you to meet me at this address that I am sending you the coordinates for now." Ivy said and quickly disconnected the call.

"Where is she asking us to go?" Batman asked curiously.

"It appears to be a warehouse on the edge of the city." Nightwing replied.

"It's a trap." Batman pointed out. "Joker must have gotten to her somehow."

" **How do you know?** " The Phantasm asked curiously.

"That is one of Joker's old warehouses." Batman pointed out. "If Ivy is in there then she was invited."

"So, what are we going to do?" Alfred asked as he finished loading the rifle and chambered a round.

"We're going to divide into teams. I will go to the warehouse with Robin and Batgirl if they decide to join in. Otherwise I will go alone. Everyone else will go to the apartment building with Red Hood and Azrael. Everyone nodded except Andrea.

" **I wish to stand by your side in the coming battle.** " The Phantasm said as she walked up to Batman. " **You shouldn't have to go alone.** "

Batman nodded. "Very well, I suppose that since Azrael as joined the team that you can come with me."

"For a hidden cave it certainly is a popular place to hang out." Catwoman said as she walked into the room. "Don't worry, I heard the whole plan and I will go with Red Hood to help remove Joker from the playing field."

…

 _Half an hour earlier._ "I must admit that I'm surprised that you would come to me about this." Selina said as she sipped her coffee. Barbara stared at the table in front of her and wasn't sure how to say what she had on her mind. "I appreciate the coffee, but what did you want from me?"

"I just need your advice." Barbara said slowly. "I need to know what to do."

"Personally, I don't see the problem. Just tell bird boy the truth." Selina replied. "I'm going to be completely honest with you. I am in love for the first time in my life and I will fight to get what I desire, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't do the same."

"We both want the same person." Barbara pointed out with a wide grin.

"Let the choice be his then. I don't intend to just give up and what kind of woman would you be if you did." Selina replied as she took another sip.

"I…I just don't know." Barbara said as she put her head in her hands.

"Look at me, dear." Selina said sternly. Barbara raised her head up and looked Selina in the eye. "You only live once, so you might as well fight to make it the life you truly desire. Just because we desire the same thing doesn't mean that we shouldn't do all we can to get it."

"Alright, I'll talk to Tim when I get back." Barbara sighed.

"That's a good start. Oh, if you ever call me Cat bitch again I will use you as a scratching post. Do we understand each other?" Barbara nodded. "Good, go talk to your soon to be ex-fiancée."

"What will you be doing?" Barbara asked curiously.

"Enjoying my coffee." Selina smirked at Barbara and Barbara left to go and speak with Tim, wondering the entire way home about what she would say.

…

Tim walked into Barbara's apartment and put the uniforms down. He began to look for Barbara and was surprised when the door to the apartment open. Barbara jumped when she saw Tim but she quickly regained her composure.

"Please, sit down Tim. We need to talk." Barbara said slowly. Tim looked concerned as he sat down on the couch and waited for her. Barbara took a deep breath and then stared at the uniforms in shock. "What are those doing back here?"

It took Tim a moment to understand what she meant. "Oh those. Bruce needs our help. We are…well, we are at war with the Joker and he needs all the help that he can get." Barbara glanced at the uniforms once more and sighed as she sat down next to Tim.

"Listen Tim, before we decide to help with Joker I really need to tell you something." Barbara began but her eyes began to tear up as she thought of what to say. "Tim, I want to call off the wedding." Tim stared at her in shock as he tried to think of anything to say.

"Wh…why?" Tim asked in shock at what he had just heard.

"You'll always be my best friend and I care about you a lot, but I'm just not in love with you. I have tried many times to convince myself that I would be in time, but…" Barbara paused as she tried to think of the right words to say.

"Who is he?" Tim asked as he felt a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. Barbara thought for a moment. "Just tell me who it is that you're in love with. You owe me that much."

"It's not that simple…" Barbara sighed. "I suppose I may as well tell you since you'll find out soon anyway." Barbara stood up and walked to the other side of the room as she thought of what to say.

"It's someone that I know isn't it?" Tim asked when Barbara didn't continue. Barbara nodded slowly.

"It's Bruce. Despite the fact that he is or was our mentor, I fell in love with him and I can't marry you knowing that my heart will always be with him."

"Bruce…? Bruce only has one love in his life and that's the Batman." Tim pointed out. He was still in shock from Barbara's confession.

"I thought that to, but when we heard about Andrea I realized that maybe he is capable of the love I always desired from him." Barbara pointed out.

"Well, I feel really stupid right now." Tim said as he laughed nervously as he stood up and walked to the fridge and grabbed a beer.

"It's not your fault. The heart just wants what it wants." Barbara said quoting one of her favorite lines.

"No, it is my fault that I let myself fall in love with you." Tim said as he took a long drink from the beer nearly emptying the bottle. "Did you really think that I didn't see how you looked at each other? Did you think that Alfred didn't advise me that I should be careful when he noticed what was going on between you and Bruce?"

"Why didn't you say something sooner?" Barbara asked curiously.

"Like I said… I let myself fall in love with you anyway. The real question is why you didn't." Tim replied bitterly. Barbara wanted to comfort him when she saw that tears began to roll down his cheeks, but she fought the urge and stood still.

"I would have, but… Honestly, I didn't think Bruce would ever love me back and I thought that given enough time that I could change the way I feel." Barbara answered honestly. It was then that they noticed the news and the story about the orphanage explosion.

"After we help Bruce take down this scum bag the three of us are going to have a very serious talk about this." Tim said as he began to don his Robin uniform. "Is there any other secrets that I should know about?" Tim asked angrily as he finished getting dressed.

"Just one, but I have to speak with Bruce about it first before I tell anyone else." Barbara said in a soft tone nearly too quiet for even Tim to hear her.

"Whatever… get dressed and we'll head out." Robin said as he walked outside leaving Barbara in the apartment. Barbara began to cry softly to herself as she got changed into her Batgirl outfit. Before she walked out the door she ran to the restroom and became sick again. Barbara considered staying home for a moment.

"They're going to need my help. I can do this." Batgirl said as she forced herself to walk to the door and leave with Robin to head back to the Manor.

…

The Phantasm pulled Batman away from the group and took off her mask.

"Bruce, you have to let me be the one to kill the Joker." Andrea said and Bruce sighed as he took off his mask.

"Andy, the path that will take you down is too dangerous. I'm proud of the fact you've given up your quest for vengeance." Bruce replied.

"You said yourself that the rules don't apply tonight." Andrea pointed out.

"They don't… Tonight, I will take him down once and for all." Bruce said sternly.

"You're Batman. You're a symbol of justice to this city. You can't kill him like a common vigilante. Let me do this for you and I swear that this will be the last time I will ever dress as the Phantasm and will be your wife forever."

"Andy, I…" Andrea put her finger to his lips and smiled.

"I love you enough to do this for you. If you want to pass down the cape and cowl to a successor shouldn't it come without the stained reputation." Andrea pointed out.

"What about you?" Bruce asked curiously.

"After we finish this there will no longer be a Phantasm. There will only be Andrea, Bruce's wife. Til-death-do-us-part."

"Very well, if you get the chance then take it. Either way, we are putting an end to this." Andrea kissed Bruce passionately before she put her mask back on.

" **Let's finish this.** " The Phantasm said and Batman nodded as he put his mask back on. They walked back to the group and finished discussing the plan when Robin and Batgirl entered the cave. Alfred stared at them in shock, but remained quiet as Robin crossed his arms over his chest.

"We're here to help put a stop to the clown." Robin said as he directed an icy stare at the Batman.

…

Poison Ivy let the leader of Joker's thugs tie her loosely to a chair in the center of the warehouse.

"You're certain that the Bat will come?" The man asked curiously as he finished tying the knots.

"He knows this is a trap so yes he will come." Ivy replied. The thug stared at her in shock.

"Then why are we doing this?" The man asked irritably. "If he knows this is a trap then we should call this off."

"No, he'll be expecting this and yet will still enter with the notion that he can save me from what I have become." Ivy laughed, and the man stared at her for a moment.

"You know you are a very gorgeous woman. Maybe after this we could…" The thug grinned at her as she felt his hand on her breast.

"Gary, move your hand before I have it moved for you." Ivy said sternly. Gary moved his hand but leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"I've heard you're seeking a mate. You know I am available." Suddenly a large vine smashed through an upper window and wrapped itself around Gary's neck as it hoisted him off the ground. "Wh…what the…hell… I'm sorry. Let me go." Gary struggled to breathe as the vine's grip tightened.

"Thank you my pet, you may release the idiot now." The vine loosened its grip and Gary fell back to the ground. "Never make the mistake of forgetting who you're speaking to. The next time could prove fatal."

"I…I'll go check on the preparations." Gary said as he quickly ran to make sure everything was ready. Ivy smiled to herself as Gary ran.

"Why can't Batman be that easy?" Ivy said as he sat back in the chair to wait on the Dark Knight to make his entrance. "Joker must have put his plan in motion." Ivy said as she looked up and noticed the Bat-signal shining in the sky.


	17. Chapter 16: Rescuing Poison Ivy

Batman landed on the GCPD roof behind Gordon and Jim turned towards him.

"I owe you for defrosting me after the attack on Wayne Manor." Jim said before Batman could speak. "I am hoping though that the friendship we developed will continue forward, but I must ask you to leave Barbara out of what's going to happen."

"It's her decision, Jim. Not mine." Batman pointed out.

"Don't give me that." Jim replied angrily as he walked closer to Batman. "I know that my daughter has been helping you for some time and I respect what you do along with the restraint you show when not killing the villains." Jim sighed. "Tonight, you may not have a choice. Even we have to know when to pull the trigger, but Barbara doesn't have to be a part of it. She will listen to you if you tell her not to come."

"I think you may be overestimating my influence over her." Batman pointed out. Jim lit his cigarette.

"Don't give me that. I know that she'll listen to you." Jim said and put the cigarette out as he decided not to smoke at this moment. "She's always respected you on the level of worship since you took the blame for killing Croc." Batman's eyes widened and Jim nodded. "I knew it was her, but the fact that you were willing to take the blame for her is something that earned my respect."

"I will always protect her Jim." Batman promised.

"I know, and that's why I know that you'll respect my wishes and order her not to fight against the Joker." Jim sighed wearily. "We both care about her and want her to be safe." Jim said as he turned and looked out over the city. "At least I know she works for someone who cares for her." Jim grinned as he turned around and found that he had said the last sentence to himself. "You'd think I'd be used to that by now."

…

While Batman was speaking to Jim, Alfred was doing his best to convince Batgirl that she needed to stay out of the coming conflict.

"Alfred, I can't just sit here and do nothing." Batgirl pointed out. "Batman will need all the help he can get."

"True, Batman will need help but don't you think that he may have too much to handle already without adding protecting the mother of his child to the list." Alfred replied in the fatherly voice he used when he gave a lecture.

"How do you know she's his?" Batgirl asked curiously.

"Because, I told him that we haven't had sex yet." Robin snapped angrily as he walked in and sat next to them. "He's right, you can't go. You'd be a liability and you know it."

"I'm not far enough along to be a liability. I can still help." Batgirl protested irritably. Then she noticed Robin's eyes glaring at her. "Alright, yes… I had sex with Bruce because I love him. Are you going to tell me that you didn't stray even once?" Batgirl asked irritably.

"What are you talking about?" Robin asked but even Alfred noticed that Robin made an effort to control his hands. Whether it was from being nervous or angry Alfred didn't know.

"You don't remember Kathleen? You two were inseparable last year and you kept promising me that she was just a study partner."

"That's all she was." Tim protested.

"So, what study were you working on here?" Batgirl pulled out her phone and showed him a picture she took a few months ago that clearly showed a topless woman on top of Tim as she was kissing him.

"You followed me?" Robin asked in surprise.

"I needed to know for myself why you always had late night study sessions." Batgirl replied bitterly.

"Why didn't you say something sooner?" Robin asked as he matched her tone.

"I had planned to, but when you came home that night you promised me that you were going to spend more time with me and the study sessions were over." Batgirl shrugged her shoulders. "I wouldn't have brought it up now, but I think you're being a bit of a hypocrite about this."

"You should have stuck around longer. You missed the fact that I ended our friendship when I realized that we had made a mistake." Robin said and gave Batgirl the chance to process the information. "If you want to be even with me then you need to break off your friendship with Bruce."

"Before we request that Ms. Gordon does anything rash, perhaps we should wait for Master Bruce to return." Alfred interrupted.

"Why should we wait? I gave up Kathleen. It should be just as easy for her." Robin replied angrily.

"I assume that this Kathleen had friends and family before and after your association with her." Alfred pointed out. "Ms. Gordon has only her father. We are her only friends and I've considered her to be like a daughter for years."

"He's right; I can't just give up everyone." Batgirl said after she listened to them go back and forth.

"You wouldn't be giving up everyone." Robin snapped. "You'd still have me."

"You're asking her to give all of us up." Nightwing said as he walked into the kitchen followed by Catwoman.

"No, I am asking her to give up Bruce." Robin said as he eyed the newcomers shrewdly. "This is a private conversation so I would appreciate it if you would mind your own damn business."

"Perhaps that is wise." Catwoman replied before Nightwing could respond. "Leave me with him." Alfred glanced at Nightwing who simply nodded. The others left and Catwoman sat down where Alfred had been. "I need to be alone with him." Catwoman said sternly when she realized that Batgirl hadn't moved yet. Batgirl slowly got up and went to join the others.

"I'm not interested in whatever you have to say." Robin said as he got up to leave to. Catwoman quickly reached out and gripped his arm tight and her claws dug into his forearm. "Ow… What are you doing?"

"Sit down and shut up Bird brain. It's time we had a chat about what's going to happen." Catwoman said as she slowly released his arm.

…

"It's time to go." Batman said as he got into the Batmobile along with Andrea. "Are you ready for this?"

"I don't know. I'm feeling the adrenaline I always feel when I go to kill a crime boss, but now it's different somehow. I'm worried that we may not survive tonight." Andrea sighed as she put her mask on. " **Whatever happens, the clown will die tonight!** " Batman nodded and switched on the communicator.

"There's been a change in plan. Andrea and I will go after Ivy. Robin will join the group going after Joker. Batgirl will stand down for now unless I order otherwise." Batman ordered as he started the Batmobile. "Remember the plan; wait for my order to go against Joker's hideout." Batman said as he floored the accelerator.

"Did he say that I'm not going with him?" Robin asked irritably as he started to stand. Catwoman eyed him shrewdly as she extended her claws and Robin slowly sat back down.

"He did say that. So, now we have time to chat." Catwoman replied. "I explained this to your former fiancée and now it seems I need to explain it to you."

"Explained what?" Robin asked curiously.

"I explained to her that she needed to fight for what her heart truly wants, and I'm sorry to say that it isn't you." Catwoman replied as she stood and walked to the fridge. She grabbed two and used her thumb claws to pop the lids. She sat one in front of him as she took a drink of hers.

"How can you possibly know what her heart wants?" Robin asked as he drained the beer quickly.

"Who do you think it was that she asked to follow you when you had your little fling." Catwoman asked and laughed lightly. "She's good, but I'm far better." Catwoman said as she took another drink as Robin got up to get another one. "You might want to go easy on those. Keep in mind, we have a job to do tonight."

"Why did you give her the picture?" Robin asked still in shock from Catwoman's admission. "I thought we were friends."

"We are friends, but I was hired to do a job and I did it." Catwoman pointed out. "I didn't realize it would push her into Bruce's arms though. I'll admit that part surprised me."

"So, we can fix this then. You want Bruce and I want Barbara. We can both have what we want." Robin pointed out and Catwoman nodded.

"Yes we can, but you're going to have to calm down and she is really going to have to grow up." Catwoman replied. "In truth, I hope you succeed. Love for you means I have one less woman to compete with."

"What are you going to do about Andrea?" Robin asked curiously.

"I'm not going to do anything. Andrea will ruin her relationship all on her own as she did before." Catwoman replied and finished her beer.

"I guess I'm going home." Barbara said as she removed her mask and exited the cave. Robin and Catwoman turned towards her. "My father must have gotten to him."

"Good," Robin replied in a relieved tone. "Listen Barbara, I was wondering if we could talk."

"I don't want to fight with you anymore, Tim." Barbara said with a deep sigh.

"I don't want to fight with you either. I believe that we have both made mistakes and I can forgive yours if you're willing to take this back." Robin pulled the engagement ring from his pocket and handed it out to her. "We'll work through what happened I promise." Barbara looked to Catwoman who nodded with a wide grin.

"Tim, you need to know that I've decided to keep the baby." Barbara told him as she looked him in the eye and waited for a reaction.

"I wouldn't ask you to do otherwise, but if we get married soon we can tell everyone it is mine unless you want Bruce to know." Robin pointed out. "I think that if you find it in your heart to love me and forgive me for what I did that I can do the same for you."

"Are you certain that you still want to…to…marry me, even after all that as happened?" Barbara asked in surprise.

"That depends." Robin said as he kneeled down in front of her. "Barbara Gordon, will you marry me and begin a fresh start for us both." Barbara looked to Catwoman again who simply took a drink from her beer and waited for the answer.

"Yes, I will marry you. If you want to I will act as though this child is yours, but we will need to make sure everyone else who knows will go along with our story." Barbara pointed out.

"You don't have to worry about me. The last thing I need is more competition." Catwoman said with a laugh.

"Why didn't you just tell me to leave Bruce and marry Tim at the Café?" Barbara asked curiously.

"You had to make up your own mind. If I told you to do that then anytime you two had a fight or if something happened then you would always blame me for giving you bad advice." Catwoman replied. "This way you took your own path and I sincerely wish you the best."

"As do I…" Alfred said as he walked in to join them. "I would point out Ms. Kyle that Master Bruce is currently engaged to Miss Beaumont."

"A simple technicality that I am sure will correct itself soon." Catwoman replied with a grin. Before she could say anything further Batman's voice echoed from their earpieces.

"Team Hood, head out now."

…

The batmobile raced for the warehouse and has Batman predicted a row of guards was ready to block his path in front of the door. Not having any time to waste Batman hit the triggers on either side of the steering wheel and the machine guns began firing at a rapid pace and soon all the thugs were on the ground unconscious. Batman pulled the car up to the warehouse and looked to Andrea.

"Any electronics I should know about?" Batman asked curiously. The Phantasm shook her head. Batman nodded and pointed to the roof. A green smoke enveloped Andrea and she disappeared. Batman quickly looked over the unconscious bodies and found one man holding a key. Using the key, he opened the warehouse and stepped inside.

"Welcome Batman, it never surprises me that you always rush to the defense of anyone in danger. Only this time you've stupidly walked in alone to a trap that you can't hope to escape from as several men aimed their machine guns at Batman.

"Who said I'm alone." Batman grinned at the shocked look on Ivy's face as the Skylight smashed and a green mist appeared in the center of the warehouse behind Ivy.

" **Pamela Isley, your angel of death is eagerly awaiting your presence.** " The Phantasm stated and the men holding the guns back up for a moment.

"What are you fools waiting for? Open fire!" Ivy shouted. The men took aim and began to fire. After several seconds they stopped firing and stared in awe at as they saw Wonder Woman standing in front of the Phantasm with her bracers dimming from the bright orange they became as they absorbed the energy from the bullets.

"You called for help." Wonder Woman pointed out and Batman nodded. Wonder Woman grinned and slammed the gauntlets together and the men in front of her were slammed against the wall behind them and fell to the ground. "Can't you ever stay out of trouble?"

"Sorry that we all can't be saints like Captain Trevor." Batman chuckled as the group quickly made short work of the other thugs before turning their attention back to Ivy.

"Who's the green lady?" Wonder Woman asked curiously as she went to release her.

"Don't untie her yet." Batman said when they saw several large vines coming through the broken skylight and smashing through several windows.

"As you can see, I'm not alone either." Ivy smirked at the group as she loosened the ropes and rose to her feet.


	18. Chapter 17: Heroes Defeat

"I'm sure you've already met my new friends." Ivy laughed as the vines lowered and wrapped among them were Bane and Freeze. "You could make this easy on yourself and your allies and just agree to come with me now."

"That will never happen." Batman replied sternly.

"Oh, I think it might when I tell you that Joker is waiting for your stupid friends that are about to walk right into his trap " Ivy said with a laugh. "Unless you want them all to die, I think you'll realize that I am your only option."

" **I think we will choose option two.** " The Phantasm said as she touched her gauntlet to the railing and switched on the electrical charge. Bane roared in pain and the vines shook violently as the electric current quickly surged through metal and struck them. Freeze pulled out his ray gun and froze the railing stopping the charge and aimed it towards Batman before it suddenly fell from his hand courtesy of a batarang. Batman threw three more batarangs, one sliced a vine heading towards him and the other two buried themselves in Bane's massive chest.

" **I will deal with Isley.** " The Phantasm said as she floated towards Ivy. Wonder Woman shook her head and smirked at Batman.

"You have strange friends." Wonder Woman laughed as Bane rushed forward and she pulled out her lasso and she used it to wrap him up before twisting around and throwing him across the warehouse and through the railing. "Take care of the popsicle. I'll handle this one."

"You'll handle me? HA!" Bane laughed as he injected the venom into himself and his veins began to glow bright green as he stood up and lifted the large crate next to him and hurled it towards her. Wonder Woman grinned and leapt through the crate as she drew her sword. Flying through the crate caused her to momentarily lose sight of Bane and he took advantage of that to get close enough to deliver a powerful kick sending her flying across the warehouse and through the wall on the other side. "Now, it is time to end this." Bane said as he leapt in an arc that took him through the roof and towards his prey.

"This could have been so easy, Batman." Ivy said as one of her thick vines struck Batman in the chest as he attempted to attack Freeze. The force of the blow knocked him into the wall behind him. He was thankful for his armor then as he felt to see if anything was broken. Freeze ran forward and Batman hurled what looked like a sphere towards him. Before the sphere reached Freeze several multi-colored lights flashed from the sphere momentarily blinding Freeze and Ivy. The Phantasm used her gauntlet to tear through vines as she made her way towards Ivy and Batman leapt to attack Freeze. Freeze fell backward as Batman's boot went through the glass that protected his head from exposure to higher temperatures. Panicking Freeze threw what looked like a small cube towards Batman.

"You'll need more than this." Batman said as he caught the cube while Freeze began to suffocate.

"You've…made a…grave error." Freeze began to laugh but choked instead as he fell over. Batman realized to late that his arm began to freeze and the ice quickly moved up his body and soon he was encased in ice.

"You really are a nuisance. Do you really think he will love a murdering psychopath like you? He may not choose me, but I know that Batman will run from you when you show him who you truly are." Ivy said irritably as several more vines attacked the Phantasm.

" **You know nothing about me.** **Tonight, you die.** " The Phantasm said as she carved through the remaining vines to reach Ivy. Ivy screamed as she felt the electrified bladed gauntlet rip through her abdomen over and over again as The Phantasm became enraged at seeing Batman turned into a block of ice. A vine that The Phantasm missed in her rush to attack Ivy wrapped around her throat and began to squeeze. The Phantasm couldn't loosen the vines grip and soon the world went dark as she lost consciousness. Using the last of her strength Ivy hit a button on a small remote she pulled out of her shirt.

"I don't…envy what…Joker will do…to you…now." Ivy said as she dropped the remote and struggled to look towards Batman. "We…could have…done great…thi…" Ivy said before the world went dark. The vine dropped the Phantasm to the ground unconscious after its master passed away.

"You puny people always fall beneath the mighty Bane." Bane gloated as he ripped a tree out of the ground and struck Wonder Woman in the chest knocking her several yards away. Wonder Woman rose to her feet wiping the blood from several scrapes off of her as Bane leapt towards her. When he landed she realized the green veins were dimming and she caught Bane by surprise with an uppercut that sent the man flying backwards.

"I'm not like most people." Wonder Woman said as she used her lasso to catch Bane in mid-air and turned before swinging it vertically causing the man to fly over her head and slam into the ground head first in front of her knocking him out cold. "Traditional ropes won't hold you but I doubt even you can break through this." Wonder Woman said as she used her lasso to hog tie the large man. Wonder Woman then ran back toward the warehouse and leapt back into the building just in time to see a truck driving away from the warehouse. Wonder Woman leapt on top of the long truck as it sped away.

…

While Batman's team was raiding the warehouse Red Hood's team stormed the apartment complex.

"What the hell was that?" Harley asked as she grabbed her guns and ran to the window just as several explosions rocked the apartment complex. Joker joined her at the window.

"I was wondering how long it would take for this to start. We need to get to the hide out now." Joker said as he grabbed her arm and began to pull Harley out of the room.

"What about the others?" Harley asked.

"Don't worry. This is only half time. They will meet us at the fun house." Joker said with a wide grin as they quickly left the apartment and headed for the roof where the helicopter awaited their arrival. Harley looked down and was stunned by what she saw as Red Hood leapt through the smoke and opened fire at several of the thugs that came to see what was happening. One thug rushed the group and Red Hood turned quickly before firing a round that caused the thug's head to explode before he turned toward two others and fired two rounds from each gun striking them both in the chest.

"Guns are just no fun." Catwoman said as she used her whip to disarm another man while she twisted around and kicked one that was charging towards her. She quickly turned around and reached out with the whip and watched with satisfaction as it wrapped around one of the man's throats. She pulled him towards her with force and she heard a loud snap as his neck cracked and the man fell to the ground.

"I beg to differ." Alfred said through their communicators as he used his rifle to shoot one of the thugs twice in the chest before turning his sights on another one from his position on the rooftop where Azrael and Red Hood had first spied on Joker's army.

"They're not as effective. They're a cowards weapon." Azrael said as he drew his sword and walked forward. The remaining thugs began to open fire and Red Hood felt as though someone stabbed his arm as arifle round grazed his arm.

"Red, are you…?" Catwoman asked as she raced forward to help.

"It's just a scratch. Finish the job." Red Hood said through gritted teeth as he opened fire in rapid succession taking out many of the men aiming at the group. The others began to run but Azrael had gotten behind them and he quickly took the head off of the first man and twisted around as he cut the legs out from under the second thug before stabbing him through the back on his way to the ground.

"What happened to the rest of the men. There were hundreds here last night." Azrael pointed out.

"Well, this has been fun but we have a schedule to keep." The group turned as they heard Joker's voice over the megaphone. Suddenly they saw a large looking missile with a large smiling face heading straight for them.

"Look out…" Catwoman shouted as she pushed Red Hood into an alley and Azrael not having the time to make it to them ducked into an abandoned car on the street. When the missile struck it didn't explode but a gas quickly expanded from where it cracked.

"Masks…quickly…" Red Hood said as he began to cough violently.

"It's…too…late…" Catwoman said wearily as she and Red Hood fell to the ground unconscious.

"I hope the others are okay." Azrael said as he waited for the smoke to dissipate. His mask automatically filtered the amount that seeped into the car. "I can't chance walking into a gas cloud that thick." Azrael began to hotwire the car when he heard a strange noise behind him. When he turned he saw several men wearing gas masks stepping out of a large truck. The sound he heard was the back opening up and the ramp being lowered. "What are they doing?" Azrael counted at least twenty men and decided that he would see what they were doing before acting. Alfred watched and pulled a round from his pocket and unloaded the rifle before he loaded his special round.

"I have to be precise and wait until they start to drive away." Alfred said and then he noticed his hand began to shake again.

"Have you ever seen guns like these?" Azrael heard one thug say. One of the other men whistled.

"We should keep these for ourselves." The other thug said as he eyed the guns appreciatively.

"Are you insane?" The original speaker asked. "Joker would kill us both. Just leave the guns on him and take them both."

"Where's the other one?" Another man asked as the men quickly carried Catwoman and Red Hood into the truck.

"I don't know and I don't care. The Cat and this guy were our targets. I say this is a job well done." The leader advised as he put Red Hood down inside of the truck. "Tell the driver to leave now." One of the other men raised the ramp and shut the doors as another pounded on the wall closest to the driver and they heard the engine start back up.

"Dammit Alfred, get yourself together." Alfred said as he heard the truck start up. He tried to take a deep breath to steady his hands. "I need to make this shot if we're going to save them." Whether it was through divine intervention or just pure will power Alfred wasn't sure but his hands steadied and as the truck began to pick up speed Alfred fired and the special round struck the top of the truck and embedded into the metal. Alfred took out his phone and hit a button and a map loaded with a red flashing dot that was moving away from him. Alfred began to stand but felt his chest seize up and he fell back to the ground.

"What's taking the old man so long?" Azrael asked as he left the car and ran to the fire escape of the building and raced up the stairs. "Alfred!?" Azrael shouted when he saw the old man lying on the ground. Azrael raced over and lifted Alfred's head off of the ground.

"Have…to save…them." Alfred said weakly. "Take…my phone…tracker." Alfred said incoherently. Azrael lifted Alfred up and began to carry him. "You can't…help me. You…need to save…them."

"I will not leave my friends to die. You will not die today on this roof." Azrael vowed as he put Alfred effortlessly on his shoulder and climbed down to the ground. He put Alfred in the car and took the phone. "I'm taking you to the hospital and then I will get them back I swear."

"No… I have to…go…wi…" Alfred said weakly before he closed his eyes.

"You don't get the final word this time, old man." Azrael said as he started the car and slammed on the accelerator as he heard police sirens coming towards the scene. "It may be a bumpy ride." Azrael said as he turned right sharply and the cops saw the car and immediately began pursuit. "Let's hope this rust bucket will get us there."

…

"Barbara, we need to have a serious talk about what's happened the last few weeks." Tim said as Barbara walked back into the living room wearing a robe and drying her hair.

"I know," Barbara replied as she sat down next to him. "I've been so confused lately, Tim. I know that's not an excuse, but the truth is that I do love Bruce and I love you too." Barbara sighed. "I've always wanted to impress Bruce. I'm not sure why but when he returned my affections it made me question everything."

"I love you more than anything Barbara, but I need to know that what happened won't happen again." Tim pointed out.

"It was hero worship, Tim. It was nothing more than that. I will always love Bruce as my friend, but after the way you're sticking by me even after all this…I realized that you are the man I will love for the rest of my life." Barbara paused before she continued. "Since I now understand what it was that attracted me to Bruce I can move past it and I think we can continue to be Batgirl and Robin."

"Are you sure?" Tim asked in surprise. "I just don't want any other complications." Tim added quickly.

"We did a lot of good and I think that we can do more." Barbara replied. It was then that they saw the news on the television.

"This is Vicki Vale of the Gotham Gazette. We're currently hovering over the seaside arms apartment complex where it appears that a war as broken out. There has been no word as to who was involved but the police have indicated they believe it was a conflict between The Batman and The Joker. More on this story and much more, so stay tuned." Tim turned off the television as he and Barbara sat in silence for a moment before Barbara quickly reached for her communicator.

"Batman this is Batgirl come in… Red Hood this is Batgirl, status please… Alfred this is Batgirl, are you all alright?" Barbara's face paled when no response came back. "We have to help them."

"You can't go. You're pregnant." Tim pointed out as he began to get changed once more into his Robin outfit.

"I told you. I'm not far enough along for it to be a problem. They're our family. I'm not going to let them down." Barbara said as she quickly got changed.

"I don't know about this, but you're right they are family." Tim sighed and Batgirl wrapped her arms around him and kissed him passionately. "Thank you, I promise I will make everything up to you later."

"Can anyone hear me?" Batgirl and Robin heard Azrael's voice.

"We can hear you. Azrael, is everyone alright." Robin asked.

"No, Alfred and I are on the way to the hospital with police pursuing us and the rest of our group was captured." Batgirl stared at Robin in shock. "Alfred placed a tracker on them, but he needs immediate medical attention. Meet me at Mercy hospital and we will track those bastards from there."

"We're on our way." Robin said as he and Batgirl raced out the door. "Last chance to back out…"

"Not going to happen." Batgirl replied firmly as they started up their bikes and sped away.


	19. Chapter 18: Joker's On Top

Wonder Woman rode on top of the top of the truck when she noticed that they were heading into an abandoned amusement park. She leapt off of the truck and hid behind a vendor stand as she watched the truck pull up to a fun house with the entrance shaped like a giant clown's face with the mouth as the doorway.

"I should have known he would choose something like that." Wonder Woman said as she began to walk forward and quickly backed up as a second truck came into the park and joined the first one. She watched in shock as dozens of thugs in clown masks surrounded the trucks and cheered as the heroes were carried from them and inside the building. "I have to find a way to get in there."

"Man, their heavy." One of the thugs complained.

"I know, where is Bane when you need him." Another man added.

"Bane's doing his job, Lame brains. If you don't like yours I would be happy to give you your severance package now." Harley said. Harley had come out to see the heroes being hauled in and the conversation irritated her.

"No ma'am… We were just saying we wish we had his strength here." The first thug that spoke said quickly.

"Well, don't let me hear that again. It would be a very unhealthy thing for you to do." Harley said as she watched Batman being carried inside. Seeing Batman encased in ice made her feel much better. "Hurry up, Mr. J has plans for them and I can't wait to watch."

…

"There they are." Robin shouted as he pointed to the flashing lights from the police cruisers. Batgirl cursed when she noticed her father's undercover car was in the lead.

"Let's get between them." Batgirl said as she sped up and threw her batarang causing the rear driver side tire to instantly go flat and she stopped her bike as the car flipped over and landed on its roof. Batgirl watched as Robin copied her maneuver and they quickly sped up. Gordon slowed down when he saw what happened to his officers and drew his gun and was surprised to see Batgirl and Robin pass him on either side before they came to a stop directly in front of him. Gordon slammed on the brakes and stepped out of the car to take aim at Azrael's car. "Dad, don't!" Batgirl shouted as she quickly lifted his arm into the air just as the shot went off.

"What the hell is going on here?" Jim asked irritably.

"That car that you were chasing is taking Alfred to the hospital." Batgirl replied as she walked up to Jim along with Robin.

"That car was leaving a damn war zone." Jim snapped. "What was he doing there?" Jim asked as he could feel his anger building up.

"Joker has declared war on all of us, Gordon. This is what war looks like." Robin pointed out. "Alfred volunteered to help take him out."

"I told Batman to leave you out of this." Jim said after a moment.

"He did, but he's in trouble along with everyone that fought beside him. I can't sit this one out." Batgirl replied. "I'm going to the hospital with Robin to meet up with Azrael and then we are striking back against the Joker."

"You're just like your mother. " Jim sighed. "I know you didn't get this stubborn streak from me. Very well, if you're going then I will follow you there."

"It's too dangerous, Jim." Robin replied.

"Tough, my daughter is walking into danger and I'm not going to just sit here and do nothing especially when she is pregnant with my grandchild." Jim stated firmly.

"How did you…" Batgirl began.

"I came by to visit and saw your discarded test." Jim said. "We better hurry if we're going to get to the hospital. Is there any way that I can convince you to just allow me and Robin to go?" Jim asked trying one last time to get Batgirl to stay out of the fight.

"No, I have to go." Batgirl said firmly.

"Like I said, you're just like your mother. She went on a S.W.A.T. raid even when she was pregnant with you." Jim chuckled. "Very well, let's get going." The group started their vehicles and sped towards the hospital. "Base this is Commissioner Gordon."

"Go ahead, Commissioner." The dispatcher said over the radio.

"Two officer's cars are immobilized on route 44 south about 10 miles from Mercy Hospital. They may need medical attention." Jim said and then set the mic back down.

"Understood…Sending emergency responders to their location now…" The dispatcher's voice said over the radio.

…

"You'll be alright, old man." Azrael said as he opened the rear driver's side door and carried Alfred into the hospital. "I need help, NOW!" He shouted as the emergency entrance doors opened and two nurses rushed over with a gurney and Azrael quickly laid Alfred on top of it. "I think it's his heart." Azrael said worriedly.

"We've got him. We'll take care of him." The blonde nurse who rushed to help said as they began to hook up an IV to Alfred and Alfred's eyes opened and he batted the nurses away as he beckoned for Azrael to come closer.

"You have…to save them…I know that Batgirl will try and she is pregnant…You have to stop anything…from happening to her or that child and save…the others." Alfred said weakly as he clasped Azrael's hand in his own.

"I will protect them, my friend. Now, let these people help you." Azrael said as he turned around and noticed two police officers walking towards him.

"We have some questions we would like to ask you." The cop with sergeant stripes said as his partner nodded.

"I don't have time for this." Azrael said as he began to walk past. The sergeant grabbed Azrael's arm.

"Too bad for you, because your under arrest for several reported murders committed by a suspect that looks surprisingly like you." The sergeant said as his partner drew his gun.

"I'm sorry about this." Azrael said as he drove his palm under the sergeant's jaw and twisted around as he swept the partner's legs out from under him. The partner scrambled to his feet and aimed his gun. Before the cop could react Azrael unlatched the barrel from the gun with his forefinger and thumb and took the barrel off before smacking the man in the head with it causing a deep gash to appear in the cop's forehead. "You would fire a gun in a hospital. I should kill you for that, but as I stated earlier. I don't have time."

"What in the blue blazes." Jim asked when he saw two of his officers on the ground with Azrael standing over them with a barrel of the gun in his hand. Robin and Batgirl stopped the bikes as Azrael threw the barrel on the ground and walked out of the building.

"You're men are still alive." Azrael said when he saw Jim staring at him. "I didn't have time to let them arrest me."

"How's Alfred?" Batgirl asked. Azrael shook his head.

"He was awake when the nurses took him, but I don't know." Azrael admitted. "We should hurry. His last request was to protect everyone and if it is his dying wish then I intend to see it through."

"Fine, but how do we find this maniac." Jim asked. Azrael pulled out Alfred's phone.

"Alfred attached a tracker on the truck that took Catwoman and Red Hood. We'll follow it." Azrael replied.

"Alright, we'll follow you. Let's go." Jim said as they started their vehicles and drove away from the hospital.

…

"Is everything prepared for our guests?" Joker asked as he walked up to Riddler and the three pods he setup. They were standing in the creepiest room that Riddler had ever seen. The room had several manikins with smiles painted on them in various poses. A lot of them had an axe or knife embedded in them, or a gunshot wound. The entrance into the fun house was a small bridge that went into an optical illusion that gave you the impression that you were spinning round and round. The walls we're also covered with many copies of HA, HA, HAA in different colors and sizes.

"Our prizes are being placed in their pods now. All we need is the host and the contestant." Riddler advised with a hint of satisfaction in his voice.

"Well, I'm right here, but the contestant is still thawing out." Joker said irritably. "I hate to wait, it's just not amusing." He said as they studied the pods. "I hope this plan works because it sounds like so much fun." Joker laughed maniacally at that as Harley came up to him and wrapped her arm around him.

"Do you have time for me now, Pud's?" Harley asked curiously.

"Not just yet. Be patient." Joker growled. Harley sighed irritably and looked over the pods. The occupants were unconscious and held up only by the restraints. Red Hood occupied the left pod. Catwoman was in the center pod, and Andrea was in the final pod. RIddler had to remove her mask to get her inside.

"It should just be another twenty minutes and we'll be ready to start." Riddler said as he checked on Batman. "Don't worry, I've prepared six questions for the dark doorknob to answer and we'll see what he does next."

…

Wonder Woman climbed up to the top archway towards the entrance of the park to get a better view and noticed most of Joker's guards had taken up defensive positions outside the entrance of the funhouse.

"Great, this is going to be difficult. If they get a shot off it could warn Joker that I'm coming and he may kill everyone." Wonder Woman said as she looked around for a stealthy path that would get her inside. "What in Zeus's name is that?" She asked as she saw four vehicles heading for her at a reckless speed. Wonder Woman leapt down and stood in their path. Seeing Wonder Woman in the road Azrael quickly slammed on the brakes and everyone behind him stopped suddenly with Gordon cursing as the sudden stop was almost too much for the old brakes on his car to handle.

"Diana, what are you doing here?" Batgirl asked as she dismounted her bike.

"Batman called for my help." Wonder Woman replied. "Racing in there like you were about to do will get them all killed." She added.

"What happened to them?" Robin asked in concern as he stepped forward to join them. Azrael and Gordon stepped out of their cars and walked towards them.

"They were brought into the fun house but the majority of Joker's guards are protecting the entrance. We need to find a way in that won't alert them, because one gunshot could cause Joker to kill our friends." Wonder Woman pointed out.

"Batgirl and I can enter through the roof." Azrael suggested. Azrael would have offered to go alone but he wanted the brief opportunity to speak to Barbara.

"I don't think Batgirl should go inside there, I'll go." Robin volunteered. Batgirl gave Robin an icy stare.

"I will go. I wouldn't have come here if I didn't think I could do my part." Batgirl replied bitterly.

"That would be better. You're better in combat and I may need you here, Robin. Batgirl however, is much stealthier than you are." Wonder Woman interrupted. Thinking over both of the options Jim nodded.

"This plan may keep her out of the fighting and she can be our eye on the inside. I agree that she should join Azrael and help find the others." Jim said reluctantly. "We will deal with these thugs out here when the time comes."

"It's settled then." Batgirl said as she kissed her father on the cheek and kissed Robin passionately. "For luck…" Batgirl said as she quickly left with Azrael.

…

Several minutes later, a barely conscious Batman was dragged into the room with Riddler and the Joker.

"Joker, I will tear your damn head off." Batman said firmly when he saw that his team were in the pods. Joker nodded and Batman felt several blows from Joker's men as they dropped him to the ground and kicked him repeatedly.

"You can't beat me Bruce, but I think I know why your so mad." Joker said as his thug's lifted Batman up to a kneeling position as Joker kneeled down and grinned wickedly at Batman. It's because for the first time I have you completely in my power." Joker's grin widened as he lifted Batman's head with the barrel of his gun under the Dark Knight's chin. "The tables have turned."


	20. Chapter 19: Joker's Game Show

Batgirl and Azrael used their grapple hooks to get on top of the sun sphere in the center of the park.

"You should be able to glide to the roof of the funhouse from here." Azrael pointed out. Batgirl looked at him in surprise.

"Shouldn't we take out the snipers first?" Batgirl asked curiously. She pointed over towards to towers that had been crudely built in front of the fun house with two snipers aiming their rifles towards the entrance of the park.

"I'll handle them. If you go around them then they won't see you coming and I can get in behind them and take them out without being spotted."

"I know you want to keep me out of the fighting, but I'll take the closest sniper on that tower." Batgirl said as she pointed to the sniper on the tower to the left of the entrance to the funhouse. "You take the other."

"Very well," Azrael sighed as he pulled out his grapple gun.

"For the rest of this mission don't try and coddle me. I am capable of doing this." Batgirl said as she removed her grapple gun from her belt and sighed as she fired it. "I know you guys are looking after me and I do appreciate it, but please let me do this." Batgirl said as she swung away with Azrael swinging close behind her before they both swung towards their targets.

 _Not bad._ Azrael thought as he drove his sword through the sniper's back on his tower and saw Batgirl quickly drive her foot into the back of the other one before twisting around and kicking him again that knocked him out cold. The sniper would have fallen over but Batgirl quickly grappled him and he fell to the ground on the tower instead. Batgirl gave a mock salute and a grin toward Azrael and they used their grapple guns to connect to the roof of the funhouse. After they landed on the roof they made their way to the rear of the building.

"Are you ready for this?" Batgirl asked as she grinned nervously.

"Are you?" Azrael replied as he leapt to the ground.

"I certainly hope so." Batgirl said under her breath as she felt a wave of nausea sweep over her and when it passed she leapt down to join Azrael.

…

"LAAADIEES and GEEENTLEMEN! We are ready to begin. Soon you'll see why we've dragged you all down here. You will all witness the cruelty and the death of the Batman." Joker said through a megaphone. Batman looked up and began to rise to his feet. Batman fell back to the ground clutching his ribs as Joker delivered a swift kick. "No one told you that you could stand." Joker said as he rolled his eyes. "Now, rise and prepare for the game." Joker ordered. Batman looked over the crowd and noticed a dozen of Joker's guards were standing guard around what looked like an audience of terrified people that had been forced to come and watch the event.

"You're beyond saving." Batman snarled as he ignored Joker's order. Joker grinned and motioned for his guards who forced Batman to his feet and cuffed his hands to two poles that forced the Dark Knight to remain standing.

"Now Batman, that is just plain rude. I would carve a smile on your face if it wouldn't disappoint your loyal fans." Joker said as he pointed toward the captive audience. "You had better perform better for your audience or I might forget about that."

"Is our contestant ready?" Riddler asked.

"I believe he is ready. What do you think audience?" Riddler asked as he stepped in front of the frightened crowd. "Do you think the Batman is ready to begin?" The crowd applauded lightly.

"Hear that Batman, the crowd is ready." Two spotlights shined from the left and right of the stage Batman and Joker were now standing on. The light shined on a large dark device that had 5 sides and looked like enormous speakers. A tube came down and surrounded the speakers and stopped before it came down over Batman.

"You won't win, Joker." Batman said defiantly.

"I knew you'd say that and this will make this so much more amusing." Joker laughed maniacally. "Am I right?" He asked the crowd. The crowd began to reluctantly clap again at the insistence of the guards. "Let's show our contestant what he's playing for today."

"Well, as you can see behind me Batman, The lovely Harley is pointing towards the first pod in the row." Riddler said as a light flipped on and inside was Red Hood who opened his eyes and looked at his surroundings at his restraints. "You're one time partner and now murdering psychopath can be yours as your first price if you get the first riddle correct." Riddler announced. Harley moved towards the second pod and a light shined down showing Catwoman who was straining to get free. "Our lovely Harley is now showing you pod number two, inside is your old nemesis and current friend. The cat has used up eight of her lives. Will you take her ninth tonight? Only time will tell." The third pod lit up and inside was Andrea who stared at Bruce in horror and tried to get free "The love of your life, the beautiful Andrea Beaumont can be yours if you get all three of the riddles correct, back to you Joker." Riddler said as the tube above Batman came down and surrounded him completely.

"Thank you, Riddler. Please remove the prizes restraints." Joker said and Riddler hit a button on the remote he held causing the restraints to loosen. "Now, I'm sure you all see the blinking red button to your left…no, don't push it yet." Joker said. "We decided that you can play to. You see the sound system in the tube with Batman? It will sound every time he gets an answer wrong. His cowl won't protect him for more than two of those bursts." Joker gave what he said a chance to sink in. "If one of you hits there button then Batman will be saved the burst for missing your question, but you will die in his place, so think carefully before touching the button. What do you think audience? Was that too generous of us?" The crowd began to reluctantly clap per the guards orders. "We think so to, but that's the kind of guys we are. We're too kind really."

"In Joker's hands you'll see a stack of cards with questions on them. He'll push the button on his console and Batman will be able to hear the question." Riddler said and then grinned wickedly. "He doesn't know that you can sacrifice yourselves. The sound proof glass went over him before we announced that."

"Shall we begin…" Joker said with a maniacal laugh.

…

Azrael and Batgirl climbed into the office window on the lower floor of the funhouse and made their way quickly to the door, and peered inside. They saw a bunch of boxes and a curtain on the other side of the room. Standing around and sitting on the boxes was several guards that all seemed to be guarding the curtain. Then they heard the Joker's voice asking if they should begin.

"They seem to be more interested in the curtain and what's going on behind it, then they are with guarding the door." Batgirl pointed out.

"True, but there are twelve of those goons, and one gunshot and all of Joker's hostages will die." Azrael pointed out.

"Then let's be careful." Batgirl smirked as she pulled three round balls out of her belt. "Don't worry, they won't see anything on the other side of the curtain. There's a wall right behind it that you can see the bottom of. I'm guessing Joker didn't want his goons to be distracted by watching whatever is happening in the other room." Azrael nodded and they both activated their infrared vision as Batgirl threw the smoke pellets into the room. The thugs began to cough violently.

"What the hell is going on?" They heard one of the thugs ask.

"I don't know. Spread out and find whatever caused this."

Azrael and Batgirl quickly slipped into the room and Batgirl went left as Azrael went right. Batgirl climbed on top of a stack of the boxes and noticed the two heat signatures directly below her. Batgirl leapt down and delivered a swift kick to the back of the thug to the right's head and then turned and punched the left goon's solar plexus causing him to struggle for breath before she delivered a strike with her palm underneath the man's jaw breaking it instantly and knocking him unconscious.

"This is nearly to easy." Azrael said under his breath as he looked down and saw the six thugs underneath him that had backed into a circle. Azrael leapt down in the center of them silently and twisted around with his sword before sheathing it again. He walked towards the thugs by the door as the heads of the men fell to the floor followed by their bodies.

"This is going better than I thought it would." Batgirl grinned as she swept the legs out from under the nearest thug to her and smashed her fist across his face to knock him out before she snuck in behind two other guards and pulled two discs from her belt. She whistled softly and the two men turned just as Batgirl struck them and attached a disc to each of their foreheads and watched in satisfaction as they fell to the ground twitching. The smoke began to dissipate and the two guards next to the curtain saw Batgirl and aimed their rifles. Before they could fire Azrael hurled his sword and it speared the guard on the right through the chest before he took out three shurikens and threw them, they buried themselves deep in the skull of the final goon.

"You owe me one." Azrael said as he quickly retrieved his weapons and they turned off their infrared vision.

"Thanks." Batgirl smiled at him as they moved the curtain slightly to see what was going on.

…

"I can't just stand around here and do nothing." Jim growled.

"I don't like it any more than you do, but if we are going to get everyone out alive then we need to wait for the signal to attack." Robin said.

"The bird is correct." Wonder Woman interrupted before Jim could argue. "If we attack now and they fire their weapons your daughter will die. If you care about your daughter and grandchild you will wait with us until we get the signal."

"I still don't like it." Jim snarled as he lit a cigarette and continued to wait impatiently.

"Shh… get down. There's a patrol headed this way." Robin said in a fierce whisper and everyone ducked down by the entrance to the park. Wonder Woman hid on the left side and Robin along with Jim hid on the right side.

"We need to take them out quietly if they get to close." Robin reminded Gordon. Gordon nodded in response. The group waited for another moment and the first thug walked through the arch-way followed quickly by the others. The four thugs were about to turn back around when Wonder Woman leapt out with Robin and they quickly knocked the thugs out quickly.

"If we can take out the rest of them as quietly then this may work after all." Robin said with a wide grin.

…

Joker hit the button on top of the podium he was standing behind. "Batman, are you ready to play the game?" The crowd began to reluctantly cheer.

"Go to hell." Batman's voice came through the comm-unit.

"I think we'll take that as a yes." Joker said as several neon lights flashed as and then stopped as they shined on Batman and the rest of Batman's group. Then Joker signaled for silence. "First question, what is at the beginning of eternity, the end of time and space, the beginning of every end and the end of every race?" A giant clock lit up above the crowd and the seconds were quickly counting down. "Times running out, Bats. Better answer quickly." Red Hood closed his eyes and prepared to possibly be killed.

"I will kill you!" Batman said venomously and stared defiantly at Joker. Red Hood opened his eyes in shock at Batman's reply.

"No, I'm sorry Batman. That's the wrong answer." The speakers blared in the tube and Batman's head went down as he covered his ears with his still shackled hands. "The correct answer was the letter E." Joker said to more reluctant applause from the crowd. "And now a word from our sponsors…" Joker said and a camera that Batman hadn't seen earlier switched off. Joker hit the comm-unit button and growled. "You better start playing along Bats. You can only take maybe one more shock like that, and besides we need to give the folks sitting at home a good show now don't we?"

"You're televising this?" Batman asked in surprise.

"Well of course, I am. After all, it's not every day I get to kill someone…well, actually it is, but your special to me Bruce. You deserve only the best for a farewell. The commercial I taped is nearly completed." The commercial Joker spoke of was an ad to join his group to all thugs in Gotham after Batman was dead. The citizens of Gotham and some in Metropolis watched in shock as all of their channels were interrupted by the broadcast.

"You're beyond saving." Batman snarled. Before Joker could respond the camera light came back on and he quickly faced the camera.

"Welcome back everybody. I believe Batman is now ready for question number two." Joker smiled wide as he pulled out another card. "Oh, this is a good one…"

"He's insane." Batgirl and Azrael watched Joker hit the button on the podium again. They had climbed up on the rafters and were now directly above the Joker. "We have to stop him."

"If we interfere now, the hostages will die." Azrael pointed out. "Batman will get out of this somehow. He always does."

"And if he doesn't?" Batgirl asked and Azrael shook his head.

"Then he will be sorely missed." Azrael replied.

"A man is found murdered in his office. The suspects are Peter, Julie, Jason, Molly and Brian. In the office is a calendar with the numbers six, four, nine, ten, and eleven written in blood. Who is the killer?" Catwoman watched and waited anxiously for Batman's answer. She wanted him to get it wrong but she was terrified of dying at the same time. Her chest began to beat rapidly as she waited for what seemed an eternity for the answer.

"No one is the murderer." Batman said as he deliberately gave the wrong answer. Joker studied his cue card and gave a mock sigh.

"I'm sorry Batman, but that once again is the wrong answer." The speakers sounded again and Batman would have fallen to his knees had the restraints not held him in place. His vision became blurred and he could feel blood coming from his ears as his head felt as though it would rip apart.

"Batman…" Catwoman called out in concern as she pushed against the pod door to try and get free again.

"The correct answer is Jason is the killer. You see the numbers indicate months and the first letter of each month spells the name of the murderer, so the 6th month is June and the first letter of June is J, the 4th month is April and the first letter of April is a, and so on.

"He can't handle another one of those blasts." Batgirl said nervously as she waited anxiously to attack.

"I know, Signal the others to attack. Hopefully, the distraction will give us enough time to take them out before anyone has to die." Azrael said as he drew his sword in one hand and two shurikens in the other. Batgirl hit a button on her belt that sent a signal to Robin.

"Signal's away. I only hope it's in time." Batgirl said as she pulled out three orbs from her belt.

"Final question Batman, I wonder which of you will die tonight. Will it be the beautiful love of your life and pain in my ass, Andrea Beaumont, or you?" Joker asked with a maniacal laugh and the crowd reluctantly joined in. "Here's the question. I have billions of eyes, yet I live in darkness. I have millions of ears, yet only four lobes. I have no muscle, yet I rule two hemispheres. What am I?" Andrea's eyes began to tear up as she studied the determined look on Batman's face. She mouthed the words I love you and Batman's eyes widened when he realized what she had in mind. "Well, Bat's we're waiting for an answer." Andrea's heart beat rapidly in her chest and she realized that Batman was about to give another wrong answer. Taking a deep breath Andrea hit the flashing button in her pod.

…

"That's the signal. Let's take them out." Robin said as a light flashed on his belt. Wonder Woman raced into the park with Jim Gordon following behind her. As they anticipated the thugs began to open fire. Wonder Woman blocked the bullets that came near her and Gordon with her bracers as Robin used his grapple gun to attach to the sun sphere and leapt off half way up as he threw four smoke bombs that temporarily blinded the goons. Wonder Woman didn't need to see them as she slammed her bracers together and a shockwave struck the thugs knocking them to the ground and disorienting them as Gordon and Robin quickly tied up the goons. Gordon's eyes widened when the smoke began to dissipate and he lifted his gun and fired twice. Robin flinched and then realized that Gordon had shot a thug that had been sneaking up behind him.

"I hope that everyone inside is safe, because they definitely would have heard that." Wonder Woman pointed out.

"My daughter wouldn't have signaled us unless it was safe." Gordon replied as they entered the funhouse entrance. "Let's end this." He said as he reloaded his revolver.


	21. Chapter 20: Joker's Final Act

Andrea felt the sting of the needle in her neck as Joker stared in surprise at all of the pods opening up and the glass tube around Batman rising to the ceiling.

"You told me this couldn't happen." Joker shouted at Riddler as the camera turned off. Riddler walked towards the exit with Harley following close behind him.

"I didn't expect for him to win." Riddler admitted. "Oh well, I've done my part. I'm leaving and I suggest you come with me."

"C'mon, Mister J. Let's get out of here." Harley called from the entrance.

"No, this isn't over." Joker snarled as he pulled a revolver out from inside his jacket. "I'll finish this job myself." With the guards distracted Batgirl landed next to the hostages and began to release them one by one. Joker turned and aimed his gun at Batman as Harley and Riddler left the warehouse. "Oww…" Joker shouted as his gun was ripped from his hand after Jim fired his revolver and struck the barrel of Joker's gun.

"Nice shot." Robin said as he raced forward.

"Kill them." Joker shouted at his guards. The guards raced forward and Joker growled. "No, not them…kill the hostages you idiots." When the guards turned they saw that the last of the hostages was leaving the room and Batgirl was standing there along with Azrael.

"It's…over Joker." Batman said weakly as Robin, and Red Hood raced forward to help him. Catwoman ran to Andrea's pod and took the needle out of the spasming woman's neck and laid her on the ground as she reached into her belt for her anti-toxins as Wonder Woman, Gordon, Batgirl, Red Hood, and Azrael made short work of Joker's thugs.

"I hope this works…I'm sorry about this." Catwoman said as she ripped the outfit Andrea had on from the neck down to her abdomen. Moving the cloth aside Catwoman estimated where Andrea's heart would be and quickly injected her with the needle.

"I suppose you win this round Bats." Joker snarled as he hit a button and a trap door opened in the floor and he quickly disappeared. Once Batman's restraints were loosened he pushed everyone away from him and rushed to Andrea. Andrea's eyes opened slowly.

"I…I had to…do it. I love you so…much. I…would have…been a…good wife…to you." Andrea said weakly as she reached for him. Batman ripped off his mask and cradled her in his arms. Gordon stared at him in shock when he discovered that the Batman was Bruce Wayne. "I...don't want to…die, Bruce." Andrea said honestly. "I finally…have everything I…ever…" Andrea closed her eyes.

"We'll get you help." Bruce said. "Hold on, Andrea. Bruce felt Andrea's hand go limp and he shook her gently. "Andrea?" Bruce became more concerned and shook her violently. "ANDREA?!" Bruce shouted as tears began to stream down his cheeks. Catwoman put her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Bruce, she's gone." Catwoman said softly.

"Don't you say that! She's not dead. We need to get her help, now." Bruce said and Catwoman gently took Andrea from him and Gordon nodded when she gave him a knowing look.

"I'm sorry, Bruce, but she is with the gods now." Wonder Woman said as she stepped forward to help her friend. Bruce ignored her and rose to his feet.

"She's not dead." Bruce repeated.

"We can't just let him get away." Batgirl pointed out referring to Joker and Azrael nodded in agreement.

"What happened to Red Hood?" Azrael asked and everyone noticed that the gun-wielding vigilante had disappeared.

"I'll drive her to the hospital." Jim said and took Andrea's body from Catwoman. "You get that son of a bitch." Bruce's eyes dried up instantly as he glared at the trap door for only an instant before he got up and ran for it before leaping down into it.

…

"Where the hell is that exit?" Joker snarled as he ran through the corridors. "It's like a damned maze down here." Joker then heard Bruce land on the ground under the trap door and he looked that the three paths in front of him. Thinking quickly he ran to the left. Bruce took out a heat seeking batarang and threw it down the corridor. He watched it go as he quickly followed it. Joker ran into a dead-end and cursed as he doubled back. He ducked as the batarang came flying towards him and pulled his gun. He ran back to the middle of the pathways and saw Bruce racing towards him. Joker turned and ran down the center path and after a few moments he was relieved to see the exit door. Joker slammed through the door and looked for something to block it when he heard something crash into the door. Joker backed away and aimed his gun at the door when he realized the area he was in was fenced off. The door burst open and Bruce walked towards his nemesis.

"It's over, Joker." Bruce said menacingly as he stepped closer.

"You just don't know when to quit do you." Joker asked with a maniacal laugh as he pulled the trigger.

…

Jim arrived at the hospital after driving there recklessly fast and he carried Andrea inside as he called out for help.

"I need a doctor here, now." Jim called out and the nurses ran forward to assist.

"What happened to her?" The first nurse asked as they connected several devices to Andrea as they finished ripping the top of the costume off.

"It looks like a possible overdose." The other nurse said as she noticed the injection site on Andrea's neck.

"Her vitals are dropping fast." The first nurse said. Jim didn't know what they said after that because they rushed Andrea out of the room. Two men in suits walked up to Jim.

"James Gordon, we're going to need you to come with us." The man on the left said as he adjusted his glasses.

"What's this about?" Jim asked irritably.

"I'm James Regan and this is my partner, Robert Dixon. We're with Internal Affairs." The second man who was slightly taller than his five and a half foot partner informed him.

"Yeah, I know who you are. Again, what is this about?" Jim asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I think it would be best if you just came with us." Robert said as he stepped closer to Gordon. "We can discuss the situation at the station."

"I'm in a hurry, so say what you have to now or I'm leaving." Jim said as he started to head for the door.

"I was hoping this be easier." James said as both of the agents drew their guns. "James Gordon, you are under arrest for aiding and abetting known vigilantes, including Batgirl, Robin, and Azrael."

"What proof do you have of this?" Jim asked as Robert took Jim's gun from its holster.

"We have camera footage of you speaking with the three vigilantes after Azrael knocked out two of your officers that attempted to arrest him and then you drove off with them." James informed Gordon as Robert proceeded to handcuff the commissioner.

"You will pay for this." Jim said as the agents led him to their car.

…

Click, click, click… Joker pulled the trigger and snarled when he saw the 'BANG' flag pop out of the barrel. Joker threw the gun towards Bruce in disgust. Bruce caught the revolver and continued to stare at Joker menacingly.

"Well, I guess you'll man handle me and beat me to a pulp. I mean that is what you do isn't it." Joker said with a sigh of resignation.

"Not this time. We've done this dance more times then I care to count and you have taken nearly everything away from me. I think redemption is still possible but I cannot allow you to continue what you've done."

"You know…this reminds me of a joke." Joker said with a chuckle. "See, there were these two guys in a lunatic asylum… and one night, they decide they don't like living in an asylum any more. They decide they're going to escape! So, like, they get up onto the roof, and there, just across this narrow gap, they see the rooftops of the town, stretching away in the moon light… stretching away to freedom. Now, the first guy, he jumps right across with no problem. But his friend, his friend didn't dare make the leap. You see… You see, he's afraid of falling. So then, the first guy has an idea… He says "Hey! I have my flashlight with me! I'll shine it across the gap between the buildings. You can walk along the beam and join me!" B-but the second guy just shakes his head. He suh-says… He says "Wh-what do you think I am? Crazy? You'd turn it off when I was half way across!" Joker began to laugh maniacally. Batman began to laugh and reached forward as he wrapped his hands around Joker's throat and began to squeeze. Joker continued to laugh even when his voice began to give out and he began to become week with the lack of oxygen.

"I…I…finally did it. I…finally…made…Batman…lau…" Joker was interrupted by the sound of a gunshot and his head twisted to the right as a bullet ripped through his skull. Bruce let Joker's body drop to the ground and turned to face the shooter that was still standing on the roof. Red Hood leapt down to join the Dark Knight as they stared at Joker's corpse.

"It's over." Bruce said in a shaky voice.

"You were going to kill him." Red Hood said calmly. "I couldn't allow that."

"Why? Why did you do that?" Bruce asked curiously.

"Batman doesn't kill. I knew you'd been pushed to doing it, but…well, honestly I still hope that after you decide to give up the cowl that I may have the opportunity to be considered as a replacement." Jason said as he removed his hood.

"You kill your enemies." Bruce pointed out.

"You nearly killed yours." Jason smirked at him. "Red Hood kills. As Batman I wouldn't do that. I would hope that me stopping you from killing Joker shows you how seriously I take Batman's reputation."

"One action doesn't prove that I can pass the cowl to you." Bruce pointed out as the rest of the group came out of the door and saw them talking.

"Damn it Bruce, I…" Jason began but Bruce interrupted him.

"With Tim and Barbara's coming wedding I will need another Robin. What I suggest is for you to retake that role and I will test you harder than ever before, but if you pass then I may pass it on to you." Bruce informed him.

"Bruce, Tim and I getting married doesn't mean we wanted to quit." Batgirl said in shock at what Bruce had said to Jason.

"Barbara is right. We still want to help keep the city safe as our alter-egos." Robin pointed out.

"You're starting a family and take it from me; this life is not compatible with that." Bruce sighed. "When I decide to start a family I will not be a hypocrite as you will see."

"Bruce, I'm really sorry about Andrea." Selina said as she removed her mask. Bruce turned suddenly and nodded as he looked over the group.

"We should go and see how she is doing. Are the hostages safe?" Bruce asked as they headed back for the warehouse so he could retrieve his mask.

…

"I'm calling it, time of death at zero-two hundred hours." The doctor working to resuscitate Andrea said with a heavy sigh.

"Now, that seems premature." A man in a grey business suit said as he walked into the operating room followed by a woman in a black suit with a long skirt and high heels to match. The man had black hair with streaks of grey that were also evident in his short goatee. The woman beside him had hair the color of a ravens wing and they both shared the same green eyes.

"I need for your people to leave." The woman informed the doctor as she walked up to Andrea.

"Who…who are you? You…you can't be here." The doctor began to protest. "Shirley, call security." He said to one of the nurses.

"Forgive me for my lack of manners. My name is Ra's…Ra's al Ghul. Perhaps you've heard of me Ra's said as his eyes began to glow green. The woman standing by your patient that you carelessly reported as deceased is my daughter Talia. Now, leave and you may continue to live your pointless lives." The doctor and his staff hurried out of the room as Ra's bolted the door.

"Andrea, it's time to wake up now." Talia said as she injected a bright green liquid directly into Andrea's veins. Andrea's eyes opened and we're bright green for a moment before they dimmed back to their normal color. Andrea sat up quickly and looked around.

"Who…who are you?" Andrea asked curiously as she slowly rose to her feet.

"My name is Ra's al Ghul and the woman who is helping you to maintain your balance is my daughter Talia." Ra's replied.

"You were dead for several minutes. The serum I gave you will keep you alive for a few hours, but we need to get you back to the Lazarus pit before it wears off." Talia advised Andrea who stared at her in shock.

"I…I died?" Andrea asked as she let Talia guide her to the door.

"Yes, you did." Ra's replied. "You're probably wondering why we've helped you." Andrea nodded wearily. "I've followed the avenging angel of death or the Phantasm as you're typically called and I have been impressed by your quest to hand out justice to protect potential future victims."

"Why? What is it that you want from me?" Andrea asked suddenly suspicious of their motivations. "I need to talk to Batman. Is he here?"

"No, Batman isn't here. It's just us." Talia advised her and Andrea thought she saw a look of pain and loss in Talia's eyes as she spoke.

"You know him well don't you?" Andrea asked curiously. Talia looked away and didn't respond.

"We can have these discussions later." Ra's said as he walked up to Andrea and handed her a folder. When Andrea looked inside she saw to grotesque crime scenes. Both had naked women who had been found mutilated in playgrounds.

"Why are you showing me this?" Andrea asked feeling disgusted by the pictures. Ra's took the folder back and eyed her for a moment.

"Consider this a test. Before we take you to the Lazarus chamber we need to be sure you have retained the will to fight evil even after Batman's influence." Ra's replied. "The security guard coming at the behest of the doctor that left committed these atrocities."

"Do you have any proof of that?" Andrea asked curiously. Ra's pulled out a picture that had been taken by a traffic camera that showed the man cutting the clothing off of one of his victims.

"Have you shown this to the police?" Andrea asked in shock.

"He deserves true justice. Not life in a padded cell." Talia pointed out. A knock came at the door as the guard's voice sounded through it.

"I need to ask you to vacate the premises." The guard said impatiently as Andrea picked up the scalpel next to her. Andrea nodded to Ra's who stepped out of the way and opened the door. The guard came in and set his bag on the gurney before he pulled out his handcuffs. Ra's closed and locked the door again quietly. "You're all under arrest for trespass…" The guard would have screamed if Talia didn't cover his mouth quickly as Andrea drove the scalpel into the man's genitals, and with the help of Talia and Ra's they put the man on the gurney.

"This is for the women you've butchered you sick son of a bitch." Andrea said as she proceeded to cut his clothes off and cut his genitals from his body and proceeded to mutilate him as he had done to the women previously. Talia kept him from screaming and just as he was about to lose consciousness Andrea leaned down to whisper menacingly in his ear. "I would leave you to bleed out like you did to your victims, but the doctors here would save you." Andrea held the bloody scalpel above his head as Talia and Ra's held him still. "This is for all the women you've killed she said as she drove the scalpel through his eye and into his brain. The guards body twitched several times and then stopped suddenly. Andrea looked down and realized she was naked from the waste up and took a hospital gown from the rack to cover herself.

"We should leave now, but that was well done. I believe you will fit in well with the League of Assassins." Ra's said as they quickly left the hospital. When the nurses went into the room as they left the exit they heard the screams and calls for a doctor to come immediately to the operating room.

…

The day before the game show began:

"We can make sure that Bruce Wayne will choose you if you cooperate with us." Talia al Ghul said as she sat next to Selina Kyle in her apartment.

"How can you do that? He's already engaged to another woman." Selina pointed out with a laugh. Talia gave her an amused glance and stood slowly.

"At one point, Bruce chose me. It's amazing how things change." Talia pointed out.

"He moved on only after he thought Joker had killed you." Selina replied. Talia nodded.

"I hate lying to him, but my father was right. Our two lives will never be able to join together." Talia said as a look of despair flashed in her eyes for a moment. "Here is how we will make this work. We know that Riddler was your friend so the trap he's setting for you won't kill you."

"I know I will hit the button and save Batman and possibly win his heart in the process. It's my last opportunity." Selina said and Talia crossed her arms over her chest.

"What if I told you that it wasn't your only chance?" Talia asked but continued before Selina could respond. "Don't push the button and let Andrea do it. She will die, but my father and I will bring her back to life using the Lazarus pit because we are interested in having her join us."

"You swear that she won't remain dead?" Selina asked and Talia nodded.

"I give you my solemn vow that we will save her." Talia swore.

"Alright, I'll do it." Selina said as she realized it was her best chance of getting what her heart desired most.


	22. Chapter 21: Clayface Returns

"Bruce, I'm so sorry." Selina said as she sat next to him in the parlor in Wayne Manor.

"I just don't know why she did this. I would never ask for anyone to sacrifice themselves to save me." Bruce said as he put his head in his hands. "I was ready, Selina. I was finally ready to get married and settle down."

"Being the type of person that wouldn't ask that of someone is precisely why she did that, Master Bruce." Alfred replied as he walked into the room carrying the coffee that he had just made.

"He's right Bruce," Oswald Cobblepot said as he walked into the room carrying a large bouquet of flowers. "There was a time when I wanted nothing more than to see you suffer, but now… I feel horrible about what's happened." Oswald set the flowers down and turned towards Bruce and Selina.

"You didn't have to come all this way Oz." Bruce pointed out. "The funeral is being held tomorrow." Bruce marveled at Oswald's transformation. Oswald lost a lot of weight and became wiry before he used his money to hire trainers and now was in nearly as good a shape as Bruce himself.

"I know that Bruce, but the truth is that I wanted to visit my friend and try to help console you." Oswald shook his head and leered at Selina for a moment. "Of course, I didn't realize you had your pussy over." Selina glared at Oswald and growled menacingly.

"Is that all, Oswald?" Selina asked irritably.

"Bruce and I are friends again, but I still owe you for robbing me." Oswald pointed out. "

"Play nice, Oz." Bruce said sternly. Oswald took one more leering look at Selina and nodded. "You can stay and we can all get reacquainted."

"For you Bruce, I will leave her alone… For now. I really should get going. I just wanted to make sure you weren't sulking in solitude. Well, I will see you both at the funeral tomorrow." Oswald said as he left the house.

"I don't even know why we're going." Bruce said irritably. "The only thing being buried is an empty coffin."

"It will help to go through the grieving process." Alfred replied. "You need closure."

"How can I get closure when the doctors said her body just disappeared and they're searching for it?" Bruce asked irritably. "We should go and help them." Selina paled visibly at that suggestion but quickly recovered.

"Why don't you let me check the place out for you?" Selina asked and Bruce thought about it for a moment.

"No, perhaps Alfred is right." Bruce sighed. "I need to let go and tomorrow will be a huge step in accomplishing that. I need to get some sleep." Selina took the bottle of scotch out of his hand and helped him up.

"I must admit Bruce, I was hurt when you chose her over me." Selina said as she helped him walk down the hall towards his room. They stopped by his door and before Bruce could say anything Selina kissed him passionately. "I am still here for you if you want me."

"Andrea only died a week ago, Selina." Bruce said as he gently loosened her grip on him. "I just need some time to process all of this."

"I understand. Well, you have my number Bruce. Give me a call if you need my help with anything." Selina said with a mischievous grin and turned to leave the manner deliberately swinging her hips seductively as she walked.

"Selina, wait…" Bruce called out. Selina turned in mock surprise but Bruce's mind was too clouded by the alcohol to realize it. "You can stay here if you want." Selina pretended to think it over. "Please stay Selina, I really don't want to be alone right now."

"Alright Bruce, I'll stay with you tonight. Promise me that when you feel up to it that you'll talk with me about us." Selina replied.

"I promise that after I have time to process this I will give you my undivided attention." Bruce said elated that Selina was walking back towards him. She gripped his hand and they walked into his room. Selina quickly helped Bruce strip down to his boxers as she removed her clothes and laid down next to him wearing her tank top and panties. She began to purr as she felt him wrap his arms around her from behind and she could feel his desire for her pressing against her backside.

 _I promised Bruce I would behave._ Selina berated herself as she considered trying to attempt to get him to take her again. _I hope he works through everything soon._

Alfred walked down into the batcave where Tim and Barbara were hanging their uniforms in Bruce's collection for the last time.

"I know you're still angry with Master Bruce about taking away your alter egos, but I must admit that I am somewhat relieved." Barbara and Tim both stared at Alfred for a moment before Alfred sighed and continued. "Miss Gordon's pregnancy and the upcoming nuptials makes your side jobs a risk that you should not take. Master Bruce understands that."

"We should have had a say in that Al." Tim pointed out.

"I respect Bruce's decision, but it doesn't mean we have to like it." Barbara added.

"He's doing this for your own good." Jason pointed out as he was trying on his new Robin uniform that Alfred handed to him. "He is paying for the wedding of your dreams isn't he? He even threw in the honeymoon package as a wedding gift."

"I really appreciate his generosity." Barbara replied.

"It's as if he doesn't trust us though." Tim said bitterly. Jason sighed.

"Look at it from his point of view. He knows that in the field neither of you would be able to remain objective if the other was in danger." Jason said after he took the uniform back off and handed it back to Alfred to make the necessary alterations.

"We know how to act…" Tim began.

"If Barbara was captured or a villain discovered your identity and kidnapped your child, could you remain objective?" Jason asked curiously.

"That's different." Barbara said. "We have to do whatever it takes to protect our family."

"That is what Bruce believes he is doing." Jason advised. "He can't protect you from every possibility and if that happened then you'd be liabilities instead of assets. Perhaps, we should focus on the upcoming funeral tomorrow and then the wedding next week.

"He's right, Tim. We can discuss this with Bruce again later." Barbara sighed in resignation. "We have a lot more wedding details to plan so let's get going." Tim crossed his arms over his chest and Barbara glared at him for a moment. "Timothy Yancy Drake, are you coming or not?"

"Shh… I told you not to use that name." Tim said irritably.

"I told you we needed to leave now." Barbara replied with a shrug. "Let's go." Tim quickly left the room with Barbara and Alfred could hear them arguing until the entrance to the cave closed behind them.

"That marriage will last a long time." Jason said approvingly as he walked back into the house with Alfred.

"What makes you say that?" Alfred asked curiously.

"She already has young Yancy trained." Jason said with a laugh and despite everything Alfred began to laugh along with him.

…

Edward Nygma walked into his apartment and hung his coat up on a rack.

"What a lousy day." Ed said irritably as he opened his fridge to grab a beer. Suddenly, he found himself pinned to the wall by a large clay hand and it was then that he noticed the man in his favorite recliner. The man rose to his feet and walked towards Ed as the clay fist began to tighten.

"I told you that no one but Joker was to die. You broke our agreement." Clayface said irritably as he changed to his original form.

"I…didn't…" Ed said as he struggled to breathe.

"You didn't what?" Clayface asked impatiently as the large fist loosened its grip slightly.

"I didn't break the agreement. It was Catwoman. She didn't hit the button In her pod even after I told her it would be safe." Ed replied as he caught his breath.

"Why would she not go along with the plan?" Clayface asked irritably as the fist loosened and the hand was re-absorbed into Clayface's body.

"I don't know, but I intend to find out." Ed said menacingly.

"See that you do, but do not move against the Cat yet. She may have done us a favor by bringing Ra's out of hiding." Clayface ordered.

"Ra's…Ra's al-Ghul is here?" Ed asked curiously. Clayface nodded his head. "I was disguised as one of the nurses when Andrea Beaumont was brought into the hospital. She was dead and then moments later Ra's and Talia walked into the…"

"Talia is alive too?" Ed asked in shock.

"Yes, now can I continue?" Clayface asked irritably. "They walked into the room and soon after the security guard was mutilated and killed in the same manner that it turns out he used to kill several victims and Andrea was seen walking out of the hospital with Ra's and Talia covered in blood."

"So the League of Assassins recruited a new member." Ed sighed as he opened his beer and drank it in one gulp. "What do you want from me now?"

"I still owe Batman a debt for siding with Joker. After the clown betrayed me I feel I should repay it. We will let Catwoman live out her little fantasy of being his housewife if he'll have her… if she will agree to help us and enlist the help of the Batman. Then we will track down these assassins and wipe them out once and for all."

"Why do you hate them so much?" Ed asked curiously.

"It was Daggett that caused my transformation as you know, but it was Ra's al-Ghul who ordered him to create the ultimate weapon that his assassins could use to infiltrate anyplace they needed to break into."

"What about Talia? Batman won't kill her." Ed pointed out. "He may actually choose her once more if he finds out she is still alive."

"One of us or Catwoman will have to do it." Clayface replied. Ed nodded.

"Very well, when do we start?" Ed asked curiously.

"After the funeral…"

…

"Aghh…" A man began to scream but a blade sliced through his throat silenced him. The body fell to the ground and Andrea laid several pictures of his victims on the man's chest before she began to walk away.

"It feels cleansing doesn't it?" Talia asked as she walked next to her new trainee. Andrea nodded. In the last week her look had changed considerably. Now she wore a martial arts uniform and carried a katana. Her hair was straightened and her uniform was a dark blue whereas Talia's was black.

"The people we've delivered justice to have committed horrible atrocities. I do take some pleasure in doing what the court system never could." Andrea admitted.

"It also helps the victims' families." Talia said as she held up a small bag. "We give all the valuables the scum have on them away to the families they have harmed."

"I am proud to serve an organization so devoted to justice." Andrea said. Talia stopped and stared at Andrea for a moment. Andrea stopped and turned back.

"You may do more than serve soon. Ra's is looking for the one who will replace him. I turned that down long ago. So, did the Batman." Talia was careful not to say Bruce's name as to not spark a memory. "You show promise and it is very possible that my father may choose you as his successor."

"I would be honored of course, but I have to know…" Andrea began.

"Why I turned it down." Talia finished for her.

"Yes, you and this Batman you spoke of. You both turned it down and I have to wonder why." Andrea pointed out.

"It just wasn't a good fit for me. Batman doesn't believe in true justice as we do, but we believe that you would be the perfect candidate if you survive the trials." Talia replied.

"I will not fail." Andrea said as they began to walk again.

"I suppose we will know soon enough." Talia said as she sighed deeply.


	23. Chapter 22: Andrea's Funeral

Selina sighed wearily as she walked into her apartment building.

"Why did I think Bruce would get over her that quickly? Oh well, I suppose it was wishful thinking." Selina sighed again bitterly when she reached for her door handle and realized the door was slightly ajar. Selina pulled a knife from her boot and nudged the door open as she prepared to attack whoever had broken into her apartment. She slowly and silently moved further into the apartment when she heard Edward Nygma speaking to someone.

"What if she doesn't agree?" Ed asked and from his tone Selina thought that wasn't the first time he had asked that question.

"Then we'll have to kill her, but I would prefer to avoid that." Selina heard Talia respond.

"What exactly am I agreeing to?" Selina asked as she walked into her living room. Talia looked up unsurprised by Selina's presence but Ed nearly knocked the lamp off of the table next to him as he quickly got to his feet.

"Uh, Selina… Uh, I wasn't expecting…" Ed began.

"Sit down Edward," Talia snapped before she turned towards Selina. "Please have a seat Miss Kyle. We have much that we need to discuss."

"I don't appreciate people breaking into my place and I especially don't care to be threatened." Selina growled menacingly as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Straight to business then, very well, Ra's al-Ghul needs to retire and he will not do so voluntarily." Talia stood up and matched Selina's glare.

"Where exactly do I come in?" Selina asked impatiently. "I helped you get his replacement didn't I?"

"You can put the claws away around me. I'm here because I need your help getting Ra's to step down. You're close to Bruce." A pained expression crossed Talia's face for a brief second but Selina noticed it before Talia continued. "We need the Batman and his allies if we are going to forcibly put an end to my father's reign."

"If I choose to stay out of this then you'll kill me." Selina sighed bitterly.

"You'd be a liability and if you warned Bruce then that would put the whole plan in jeopardy. We cannot allow that." Talia answered in a matter of fact tone.

"I have no love for Ra's. I will help with this, but you have to promise me that this is not some ploy to get Bruce back." Selina said.

"What if it is?" Talia asked amusedly.

"Then I would say no, and tell you to take your best shot." Selina said with a dangerous glint in her eye.

"Don't worry. Bruce is my past. I have moved on and I can tell that he has as well." Talia said with a grin after she let a few tense silent moments pass.

"All this energy wasted on a man that that is way too into cosplay." Edward said as he shook his head and headed for the door. "I assume you'll let me know when we're ready to begin." Talia nodded and stepped through the door that Ed held open for her. "I just need a moment with Selina." Ed said and Talia nodded as Ed closed the door and turned back towards Selina.

"Clayface is on to us." Ed said in a worried tone. "He knows that I rigged the trap to turn against Joker, but that something went wrong causing the League of Assassins or League of Shadows as is their true name, to get their replacement."

"So what, who cares what that lump of clay may or may not know." Selina said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Not pushing the button got his attention and he will start a war." Ed sighed bitterly. "He has also tasked me with recruiting the Batman." Selina stared at Ed in surprise and Ed nodded slowly.

"You see the problem then." Ed said as he gently grabbed her shoulder.

"We have to turn them both against each other and somehow get Bruce to agree to these plans." Selina replied with a deep sigh.

"Exactly, without Bruce's cooperation, we will die." Ed said as he turned and walked out of the apartment leaving Selina staring at the door in shock at the new situation that she found herself in. Selina quickly grabbed her phone and dialed. She drummed her fingers impatiently on her kitchen counter as she waited for the other end to connect. "Bruce, I'm in deep trouble. I need your help." Selina said anxiously before Bruce could say hello.

…

"Shut up, bitch." Tim heard a woman screaming from down an alleyway on his way home from working another long shift at the college bookstore. Tim reached for his bag out of reflex and cursed when he realized his uniform wasn't in it. "I keep forgetting I returned it." Tim said as he ran down the alley. The sight that awaited him when he got to the end of the alley made his blood boil. Two large men that he knew spent all their time at the campus gym were standing over a blonde woman who was wearing a blue dress. The dress had been ripped so it wasn't covering anything. She had several bruises on her face, including a split lip that was bleeding freely and a black eye that was nearly swollen shut.

"Why don't you assholes pick on someone your own size?" Tim shouted as he put his bag down next to him. The two men turned around. Tim recognized them immediately. The one on the left was Billy Gregan and the one on the right was his brother Jared. They were both over six and a half feet tall and Tim always suspected they used some type of steroids to develop the sheer muscle mass they each had.

"Look, Jared it's the twerp from the library." Billy said with a laugh. "Be a good little boy and maybe we'll hold the bitch down so you can take a turn when we're done."

"Let her go…NOW." Tim ordered doing his best to mimic Batman's tone.

"I think he needs to be taught some manners, Billy." Jared said with a smirk. "Don't go anywhere, sweetheart." Jared said as he slammed the girl's head against the wall knocking her out cold. Billy walked forward grinning as he reached for Tim. Billy was shocked by Tim's speed as the smaller man quickly spun around and delivered a perfectly timed round house kick to the side of Billy's face. Billy wiped blood from his lip and grinned.

"At least you'll make this interesting." Billy laughed as Jared struck Tim under the chin with an uppercut that sent Tim to the ground. Tim shook his head to get the stars out of his eyes as Billy stepped forward. "You should've minded your own business kid." Tim rolled onto his back and kicked hard. Billy roared in pain as his knees 's kick shattered both knee caps and Tim began to rise to his feet when he was tackled back to the ground by Jared.

"I'll teach you to mess with us." Jared said as he punched Tim so hard that Tim could feel his lip burst open and he saw the other fist suddenly stop in mid-swing. Then Tim watched as Batman effortlessly lifted the struggling Jared off of the ground.

"If I ever catch you out here again…" Batman said menacingly as Robin helped Tim up off of the ground and quickly saw to his injuries.

"You…won't…" Jared said in a terrified voice. Batman nodded.

"Good, if I so much as suspect you're involved with hurting someone else I will come back and break the other one." Batman growled.

"The other…AHH…" Jared screamed as Batman snapped the boy's left wrist and dropped him to the ground. Jared quickly helped Billy to stand as he helped his brother leave the alley. "Call the police and admit to what you've done, or I will be back." Jared and Billy nodded in defeat. Tim quickly pushed Robin away from him as he went to check on the girl.

"Dammit Lisa, I told you this part of the city is unsafe at night." Tim said irritably as he picked her up and left the alleyway with Batman and Robin.

"That was reckless Tim." Batman said as they put the girl in the Batmobile. Tim glared at Batman and then at Robin before he spoke.

"Well, if you hadn't taken away my uniform then it wouldn't have been an issue. I'm not going to stop doing good simply because you decided I should." Tim pointed out bitterly.

"What would happen to Barbara and your baby if you had died tonight?" Robin asked angrily. "We can handle these low-life thugs. You need to stay out of these situations from now on."

"I can still do this." Tim argued as he punched the wall next to him. "I'm sick and tired of being treated like I'm helpless simply because I've decided to have a life."

"That's enough, Tim. Go back home to your fiancée. Remember the wedding is the day after tomorrow so you may want to get your bruises fixed up." Batman said as he Robin used their grapple guns to quickly exit the alley.

"I don't care what they say. I will continue to do what I do best." Tim said as he began to walk back towards the apartment he now shared with Barbara.

…

Barbara watched nervously as Tim paced back and forth in front of the couch in their apartment.

"There's nothing stopping us from doing what Bruce does on our own." Barbara pointed out. "We both kept the uniforms that had been damaged and I know that Lucius would help us."

"We can't continue being Robin and Batgirl though." Tim pointed out. "This is crazy."

"True this is a little crazy, but if we're going to do this anyway maybe we can be the crazy knights." Barbara said with a laugh. Tim's eyes opened wide and he turned towards Barbara as she could see the excitement on his face.

"No, maybe not crazy but where do we send crazy people." Tim said and Barbara shrugged. "We could be the Arkham Knights."

"I can't join you yet, but we can get Lucius's help and with the material we have we can make you a suit and after our child is old enough to be with a babysitter then I can join you as the Arkham Queen." Barbara chuckled as the idea began to excite her.

"This may be the only way. I suppose if we begin our own mission we don't need to follow Bruce's rules any longer." Tim pointed out.

"That's true but killing should be only used as a last resort." Barbara replied with a tone that said she wouldn't accept any arguments.

"Fair enough…" Tim said with a grin.

"Now, I don't want to hear another word about this. Sit down and help me plan this wedding." Barbara ordered.

…

The next day everyone gathered in the Wayne private graveyard for Andrea Beaumont's funeral.

"Thanks for coming, Clark." Bruce said as he shook hands with Clark Kent.

"After Diana told us what happened we all decided that we should be here for you." Clark replied as they took their seats.

"Hey buddy, I know how you must be feeling…well, no not really, but…well, I know it must be…at least I think it must be…" Barry Allen spoke at such a rapid pace that Bruce could barely understand him.

"What our articulate friend is trying to say is we're sorry for your loss my friend." Cyborg said as he stepped elbowed Barry in the ribs.

"He's right Bruce, we all know what it's like to lose someone and we wanted to be here for you." Diana said as she reached out to hug Bruce as he sat down.

I appreciate that you guys, I really do." Bruce said as he turned towards Clark. "I assume Lois is chasing another story." Bruce said with a knowing smirk.

"Well, you know her. She never quits when she smells a scoop." Clark said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, I remember that she almost missed her own wedding due to a story in Baghdad." Bruce said with a laugh. Everyone quieted down quickly as Alfred walked up to the podium in front of the casket and large photo of Andrea.

"We're all here to remember the life and share fond memories of the departed." Alfred said slowly. He removed his glasses and wiped a tear from his eye. "Andrea Beaumont led a life filled with tragedy." Alfred sighed before he continued. "There were a few times that I can remember when she was actually happy and those were the only times when she let anyone see the real person. The rest of the time she unfortunately pursued vengeance, but it was to avenge her father's death and in her own way I believe that she was trying to make the world better." Bruce suddenly couldn't hear anymore as his mind began to wander to another place and time.

 _A young Bruce Wayne stood before his parents grave stone in the middle of a heavy thunderstorm._

" _I know I made a promise, but I didn't count on this… I didn't count on being happy." Bruce protested the imagined arguments from his parents. "I can give money to the city, they can hire more cops. I mean it's different now." Bruce's head hung low as he listened to the imagined arguments some more. "Please…please tell me that it's alright."_

" _Maybe they already have." Bruce turned around quickly and saw Andrea walking towards him wearing a rain coat and carrying an umbrella. "Maybe they sent me."_

 _Years Later…_

 _Andrea known then as the Phantasm was attempting to convince Bruce why her quest for vengeance was justified._

" _Look what they did to us, what we could have had, they had to pay." Andrea argued passionately._

" _But Andi, what does vengeance solve?" Batman asked._

" _If anyone knows the answer to that Bruce, it's you." Andrea said._

" _Go Andi, now…please." Batman persisted. Andrea bit her lower lip nervously and slowly disappeared in a cloud of green smoke._

…

As Bruce's mind rejoined the present he saw that everyone had finished speaking and now Alfred was asking if anyone else had something to say. Bruce slowly rose to his feet and he walked up to the podium.

"Andrea was the love of my life. Many of you only knew her as the Phantasm, but before her father's death at the hands of the Joker and his gang she was the most generous and beautiful woman that I have ever known." Bruce said and he tried to continue but had to clear his throat first. "Her last act was one that took courage and she should always be remembered as the hero she became in the end and the lovely girl I knew before that gang claimed her innocence." Bruce looked around at the group and then back towards Andrea's picture. "I will miss her and she will always hold a special place in my heart." Bruce stepped down from the podium and Barbara hugged him tight to her just before Selina hugged him and took his hand as she walked with him to their place to watch the casket being lowered into the ground.

"I'm so sorry Bruce. I wish that there was a way that I could take this pain from you." Selina said as they watched the casket lowering into the ground. "I can help you carry this burden." She added as she looked into Bruce's eyes. "If you want me to, I mean."

"I'm grateful to have you to lean on." Bruce smiled at her as he gripped Selina's hand tighter. Everyone left Selina and Bruce after the first shovel of dirt struck the coffin.

"C'mon, Bruce it's starting to rain." Selina said urgently. Bruce looked up and nodded.

"I suppose we should head inside." Bruce advised.

"I will always be here for you, Bruce." Selina promised as Bruce wrapped his arm around her waist.

"I know and I appreciate that. I promise that after I process everything I will be very grateful to have you here to help me move forward." Bruce said as he grinned at Selina. "To be honest, and I hate to say this but I was considering calling off the wedding to Andrea over the last few days." Selina stared at him in surprise. "I think over the years we had grown apart and our lives wouldn't have worked together." Bruce admitted.

"Speaking of weddings, I was wondering… Do you think the wedding should still be tomorrow?" Selina asked curiously. Bruce sighed and nodded.

"I gave them my word. Don't worry, Alfred is happy to plan a wedding for a change." Bruce grinned as they entered the house.

"True, that does bring a smile to my face." Alfred admitted as he took Bruce and Selina's coats and hung them up. "Will Miss Kyle be joining us for dinner again." He asked hopefully.

"Yes Alfred, I will stay tonight unless Bruce wants me to go home." Selina said with a wink to Bruce. Bruce grinned at her and shook his head.

"No, I really enjoy not being alone and having someone to speak with about this. I mean Alfred is great of course, but he's more like a father to me. It's nice to have a woman in my life like you to share my life… my true life with." Bruce admitted.

"Now, Bruce Wayne…Is that a proposal I hear." Selina said with a wide grin. Bruce chuckled.

"Not yet, but who knows what's coming in the future." Bruce said and selina hugged him tight to her and kissed him passionately.

"I'll prove to you that I am more than worth the wait." Selina purred as she sat at the dining table with Bruce and Alfred.

"Where is everyone?" Bruce asked curiously. Alfred's cheeks burned red before he could respond.

"I believe Master Drake is at a Bachelor party with Dick and Jason and Miss Gordon has taken off with several of her friends." Alfred said uncomfortably.

"If I'm going to be Maid of Honor then I better catch up to them and make sure she has a wild party." Selina winked at Bruce.

"Nothing too wild I hope." Alfred said as Selina put on her coat.

"That's the only way to have fun, Al." Selina kissed Bruce again before heading to the door. "I'll be back to take care of my future husband soon." She added with a wink before heading out the door.


	24. Chapter 23: Night before the Wedding

Selina sped towards the bar where she saw Barbara's limo pull into and parked in a space before she got off her bike and began to head into the club.

"Hey gorgeous, how much for a dance?" An elderly looking man in a dirty brown suit asked as he walked with a strut towards her.

"Go sober up, old man." Selina said dismissively as she started to walk by him. The man brazenly bumped into her and groped her breast as he pretended to fall forward. Selina pushed him away and he snarled.

"Yer gonna give me what I want, bitch. Just take them pants off and be a good girl." The old man snapped irritably. Selina grinned at the old man as he stripped and she reached slowly down his body and gripped him in her hand.

"You should have listened to me, baby." Selina purred. The old man sneered at her and cupped her breast in his hand.

"Why's that…AAAHH!" The man screamed again and again after Selina twisted her wrist and Selina smirked as she heard an audible snap. The man fell to the ground sobbing like a child.

"I guess that's useless now. Well, I did warn you." Selina said as she laughed and walked past the drunk old man and into the club. "Hey Babs." She called out when she saw Barbara standing next to the bar along with Lois Lane, Star Fire, Raven, and Kara Zor-El.

"Wow, you actually made it." Barbara said in shock as Selina walked in.

"Round of drinks for my ladies." Selina said as she put a stack of bills on the bar before she turned back towards Barbara. "You did ask me to be you maid of honor. It's my job to make this night memorable."

"We have a plan." Kara said as she took a drink.

"Yeah, I'm sure you have something practical and boring planned, but this is a once in a lifetime opportunity." Selina winked at Kara as she walked by her. "Now, I have several events planned that I have already arranged. If you will follow me ladies." Selina said as she walked into the back of the club with the group following behind her.

…

"Glad you guys could make it." Tim said as Jason walked into the room followed by Dick, Victor Stone, and Barry Allen.

"We had to get away without Bruce finding out." Dick smirked at Tim as he clapped him on the shoulder. "You know a party like this could have been good for him." He pointed out.

"I don't think I can deal with Bruce again right now." Tim said honestly. "But enough about that, let's go and have some fun." The group felt a large gust of wind and turned around just as Barry Allen reappeared.

"That girl...I…I mean wow…that…girl in the back…back room. She…she is amazing…I want to…" Barry said in awe. The rest of the group just grinned at him. "Do you think she's single?" Barry asked curiously before anyone else could respond.

"I don't think you want your first date to be with one of these women." Victor pointed out.

"Why wouldn't I? Haven't you seen how beautiful these women are? I mean they are amazing." Barry said as the group walked through the club and into the VIP area that Dick had reserved for the night. "Sometimes this speed is amazing. Like when I need to get in and out of changing rooms." Barry said and took a deep breath and paused as he stared at all the women in the room.

"In that case I think I'll let you pick the girl that you want a dance from first." Tim said with a wide grin.

"Doesn't the groom get the first dance?" Dick asked with grin.

"Oh, I think I would love to see this." Tim rubbed his hands together as Barry fidgeted nervously in his seat. "So, which will it be Barry? The blonde over there or maybe the Asian woman. What would you like?"

"I…I don't know." Barry said nervously.

"You should bring the Asian woman over." Victor said. "If you wait for motor mouth here to decide then we'll be waiting all night." The rest of the group laughed as Barry's cheeks burned hot.

…

"Master Bruce, what's wrong?" Alfred asked as Bruce paled and hung up the phone.

"I just checked my messages. Selina has bitten off more than she can chew this time." Bruce sighed bitterly. "I admit it would be a genius move to pit Clayface against Ra's al Ghul, but I'm not sure how we're going to convince them both that I'm on their side to make this plan succeed."

"I may have an idea for that, Master Bruce." Alfred said and Bruce looked at him curiously. "If all this requires is dressing up and having a conversation then I can go to Clayface dressed as Batman while you deal with Ra's."

"I don't think I can go along with that. Clayface can be a dangerous enemy, especially if he discovers that you're not me." Bruce pointed out.

"It's mostly the costume, Master Bruce. The voice modulator will make me sound like Batman and I've studied you enough to know how you move." Alfred pointed out.

"If something happens…" Bruce began.

"I know, I'll be careful and I know that you'll be worried about me." Alfred said and continued before Bruce could reply. "You'll worry, just as I worry about you every night." Bruce nodded as he turned to face his oldest friend.

"Alright, we'll take do this together but promise me if things get bad…" Bruce started.

"…Get out of there. Trust me I will do just that." Alfred smirked at him. Bruce nodded.

"Very well, let's go and choose the suit you'll wear." Bruce said as he and Alfred walked into the cave. "You'll take the new suit with the heavy armor." Bruce said as a light came on displaying the newest Batsuit."

"Which one will you take?" Alfred asked curiously.

"I'll go with the original uniform." Bruce said as he walked towards the suit he hadn't put on since the night Andrea disappeared with the Joker.

"That uniform doesn't have any armor. What happens if Ra's decides to attack you?" Alfred asked curiously.

"I'll be fine, Al. I always manage to be one step ahead of my opponents and Ra's will be no different." Bruce pointed out. "I can handle him." Alfred nodded and Bruce pulled the uniform off the rack and grinned at the man he always saw as his father. "Let's suit up."

…

Barbara stared at everything uncomfortably except the dancing man in front of her. Kara looked nearly as uncomfortable as the bride to be.

"I think you've had enough to drink Starfire." Raven pointed out as she sipped at her wine. Starfire was giggling and staring at the expression on Barbara's face.

"The look of the astonishment upon her face is so amusing." Starfire said with a laugh. "This earth drink is amazing." She added as she tried and failed to get the straw back in her mouth twice before she succeeded.

"Pace yourself girls." Selina said amused by the giddy attitude of the girls around her. "The night is just beginning."

"Wee…" Starfire said as one of the men picked her up and twirled her around. She clung to him as he spun around.

"I need to get some air." Kara said as she broke the grip of one of the men that reached towards her. Selina smirked at her as she drank her beer.

"Where are you running off to, Kara?" Selina asked curiously.

"I need some air." Kara said irritably. "This was supposed to be just a celebration for my friend and you've turned it into…" Kara shook her head irritably and started to walk out. Selina stood up and gripped her hand in her own.

"Everyone is having a good time." Selina said and pointed towards Barbara who was now laughing with Starfire about something. "Why can't you just enjoy it?"

"Stop pretending like you give a damn. I haven't forgotten who and what you are." Kara said as she broke free of Selina's grip. "I don't know what your game is but I will find out, and if you hurt my friend I swear that I…I…" Kara stormed out without finishing her sentence as the rest of the group stared at the door in surprise.

"I'm going to go check on her." Barbara said and she sighed as she turned towards Selina. "I know that you've done what you can to be better than you were but Kara still remembers that you helped Lex during that dark time."

"Can you talk to her for me?" Selina asked hopefully. "I tried to explain that I wasn't myself at the time."

"I'll see what I can do to help, but I don't know if she'll listen." Barbara replied as she followed Kara out of the club.

"Come and watch the dance of the fun times with us." Starfire said gleefully as she finished another margarita.

"I think the party is over Starfire." Raven pointed out. "Get away from me." Raven used her telekinetic ability to shove the dancer away from her and over the bar. "Let's go." She said as she grabbed Starfire's hand and the group quickly left the club with Starfire giggling as they ran.

…

"Did you see what she did? I always thought the electricity coursing through my body would be the most shocking thing that ever happened to me, but she literally blew me away…those balls…coming out of…you know, and the paddles…"

"We get it, my friend." Tim said with a laugh as he turned towards Barry. "I'm glad everyone had fun, but we should really head home. It is my wedding tomorrow after all."

"I don't know how you're staying so calm. If it were me I would probably be so nervous I would vibrate right through the floor." Barry pointed out.

"I know she's the right one for me." Tim shrugged. "I suppose that helps to take the edge off." Tim replied.

"It is forever my friend." I hope you've thought this through." Jason interrupted. Victor gave him a dirty look.

"Barbara seems to be a lovely young girl and if our friend here says that she's the one then I believe him." Victor said. "Now, I'm not ready to call it a night yet. I think I'll go find Beast-boy." Victor grinned as he walked away from the group.

"Just make sure you're on time tomorrow." Tim called out.

"Don't worry, I'll be there." Victor said as he turned on his rockets and flew away from the group as the rest headed back to Wayne Manor.

…

 _This is crazy._ Alfred thought for the third time since he found himself standing on the rooftop of Clayface's building awaiting his arrival. He heard the roof entrance door begin to open and he quickly put the mask on before turning to face Clayface and Riddler.

"I assume that you've decided to help me take down our enemy." Clayface said joyfully as he rubbed his hands together. Batman hit the control for the voice modulator as he nodded.

"Ra's must be stopped no matter the cost." Batman said as he stepped closer to Clayface. "I'm calling a truce for tonight and we'll take him down."

"I'm not just going to stop him. I'm going to kill him and I need to know that you won't interfere." Clayface pointed out as a giant clay hand suddenly pinned Batman to the wall behind him. Alfred was grateful for the armored suit at that moment as he felt the hand beginning to squeeze around him.

"What are you doing? We need him." Riddler pointed out. Clayface grinned at him.

"We don't need him. We simply need him not to stop us." Clayface replied as the hand began to squeeze Batman.

"He let Joker get killed and I'm sure that he won't bat an eye at Ra's dying." Riddler said but saw that Clayface wasn't listening so he turned and swung with his staff. The razor sharp question mark that topped the staff went through the clay and the hand immediately loosened as Batman fell to the ground and tried to catch his breath.

"You would dare to…" Clayface began angrily as he turned towards Riddler.

"You're not thinking things through. Leave the planning to me and we will take out Ra's. Batman knows him and is the only one of us that can get us in his domain." Riddler said. "I hate Ra's as much as you do and I won't watch you squander our own chance to stop him."

"Good call," Batman said as he rose to his feet. "We'll take him down tonight."

…

"I was wondering how long it would take for you to come and visit me. Although, I must admit I was hoping to see that armored suit of yours." Ra's al Ghul said as Batman entered the Lazarus chamber and saw Ra's staring into it intently.

"I've come to help you take down Clayface and his goons before they do any further harm to my city." Batman said as he stepped closer.

"Does this mean you have changed your mind about taking over for me." Ra's said as he eyed the Dark Knight shrewdly. Batman shook his head.

"This is merely a truce for one night in order to remove a threat to this city." Batman replied.

"That's a shame. After I heard about Joker's death I thought that perhaps you had seen the light." Ra's sighed.

"I have, but I will also be retiring after this." Batman replied and Ra's stared at him in shock. "Like you, I have decided I don't want to do this forever. Talia would still make a great replacement for you."

"She would if she weren't dead." Ra's replied bitterly. Batman smirked at him and stepped closer.

"Did you really think she could do jobs in my city and I wouldn't figure out that she was alive?" Batman asked amusedly. "Don't worry, she is in my past but it's time to drop the pretense."

"Very well, have it your way Bruce." Ra's said as he snapped his fingers. A moment later Talia and Andrea walked into the room. "I suppose you should get reacquainted if you're going to work together." Batman's eyes opened wide when he saw Andrea standing next to Talia.

"Andrea, how…?" Batman asked as he stepped forward.

"Stay away from me, Demon." Andrea snarled as she put her hand on her sword hilt. "We may have to work together but you'll never hurt me again."


	25. Chapter 24: Beginning of the End

Batman stared at Andrea and Talia in shock as Andrea glared at him with her hand firmly on her sword hilt.

"What have you done to her Ra's? What is she doing here?" Batman snarled as he stepped forward and Andrea drew her sword. "Andrea, it's me."

"My daughter knows who you are Bruce. She also knows that if it were not for you, she wouldn't have spent her entire life in misery… Until death released her from it." Ra's said as he walked down to join the group.

"You've poisoned her mind against me." Batman said menacingly as he stepped towards Ra's and Andrea raised her sword as she stood in an offensive stance.

"No Bruce, I did not. You know as well as I that using the Lazarus pit causes your body to rejuvenate and the soul to replenish, but when the memories return you have a fresh perspective without the feelings you had getting in the way."

"Then why is she acting this way?" Batman asked as his hands balled into fists.

"As I said her memories returned but this time they weren't clouded by emotions." Ra's said as he held up his hand and Andrea sheathed her sword. "Andrea, realized that you and the Joker were the cause of every problem in her life." Andrea nodded but stayed silent as Ra's spoke.

"We need to leave now if we're going to put an end to this." Batman said and Ra's nodded.

"It will be glorious to fight side by side against that monster." Ra's said as he whistled loudly and Several women dressed like Talia and Andrea came out of the shadows.

"Let's go." Batman said as he led the group out of the Lazarus Chamber.

…

After the bachelor party, Dick Grayson went back to his hotel room and fell face first on his bed to go to sleep when he thought he heard a light knock on his door. He lifted his head but when no further sound came from the door he laid his head back down. Dick quickly opened his eyes when a loud knock sounded from the door. Dick got up and grabbed a baton before he opened the door slowly and he was shocked to see Star Fire standing on the other side.

"Kori, what are you doing here?" Dick asked as he stepped back from the door and put the baton away. Koriand'r walked into the room and slowly closed the door behind her. Before she could explain why she had come, Dick quickly spoke. "How is Karras?" Dick asked in a bitter tone.

"After the treaty was signed I left him." Koriand'r said as she walked towards him but Dick evaded her touch. Kori put her hands to her side and sighed. "Since I left him, I've been trying to get in contact with you but you haven't come back to the Titans tower or returned my calls."

"Well, you told me to leave you and your…what was it you said again… Oh yes, you said to leave you and your love alone and that you were very happy with him." Dick said as he sat on the bed and put his hands to the sides of his head in an attempt to control the throbbing pain he felt.

"I only did that to save my people from the horrible fate that was with the Genorreans would have caused." Kori pointed out as she sat next to Dick and attempted to grab his hand but he pulled it away.

"You told me to leave Kori. You told me that you had no feelings for me, remember that." Dick reminded her through gritted teeth.

"We were being watched by Black Fire that night and my sister surely would have reported me to my father and to Karras had I not done that." Kori said as she looked into Dick's eyes and he could see that tears were welling up in her eyes. "Please believe me, I've thought of nothing but how to get back here for the last two years." Kori said as the tears began to travel down her cheeks. "I missed you so much and I want you to know that I will never go home again." Dick took a deep breath before he responded.

"I could never stay angry with you." He said as he wiped the tears off of her face and she leaned forward tentatively and became excited to feel his lips upon hers. What began as a tentative kiss quickly erupted into passionate making-out as Star Fire released the pent up passion she had been holding onto for the last two years.

…

"I'm staying with Selina tonight." Barbara said for the second time in an attempt to explain that they would spend the night apart before they get married.

"It's an old superstition." Tim said with a laugh and Barbara glared at him.

"With the lives we are going to live, I'd prefer not to tempt fate." Barbara replied. Tim shook his head and chuckled.

"Fine, you win, I'll see what Dick is up to." Tim said as he got up and left the room. Barbara took a few moments to make sure she had packed everything into her overnight bag and then left the room.

"We'll need as much luck as we can get." Barbara said under her breath as she turned the lights off and left the room.

…

An hour later, Bruce and Alfred dressed as Batman, led the two groups to within a block of each other when Talia leaned over and whispered to Andrea.

"It would appear that father is preoccupied. Now, would be the time to speak with Bruce if you still intend to. After all, this may be your last chance." Talia pointed out. Andrea nodded and walked up to speak with Bruce, taking care to insure that Ra's didn't see her."

"Bruce, I need to talk to you." Andrea said just loud enough for Batman to hear her. "Bruce, It's still me… I had to act that way towards you back there to convince Ra's that I am a good fit to take over once he dies." Knowing that if he stopped it would cause everyone to look their direction Batman continued but Andrea saw his eyes widen in surprise as he turned his head to look at her.

"Why…?" Batman asked as he turned his head forward again.

"I believe that what they are doing is right." Andrea replied. "They are trying to save this city just like you are Bruce, they simply have a different approach."

"They kill…" Batman growled. Andrea smirked at that.

"So, do I, in case you've forgotten." Andrea pointed out. Batman shook his head.

"You were trying to be better." Batman replied. Andrea smirked at that.

"Trying is the key work in that sentence, Bruce." Andrea said after a moment. "Do you really think I could have stopped myself from killing Joker after all he had done?"

"If you wanted to, then yes, I believe that you could." Batman said, and Andrea shook her head. "You choose the easy way out, or you choose to be the hero."

"Has that line convinced anyone, ever?" Andrea asked with a laugh. Batman stopped walking forward and turned his head towards Andrea.

"It convinced Jason." Batman said. Ra's and the group caught up to them within minutes of them stopping.

"Why are we stopping here?" Ra's asked curiously, and Talia glared at Andrea when she noticed the way that her newest sister was looking at the Dark Knight.

"I'm going to scout ahead and make certain that we'll take Clayface by surprise." Batman said and used his grapple gun to quickly get to the rooftop above them.

"Where are you going?" Talia asked as she quickly grabbed Andrea's arm before Andrea could go after Batman.

"He could need backup if he runs into Clayface or Riddler." Andrea pointed out. Talia looked thoughtful for a moment and then grinned at her.

"If he runs into something like that then you won't be much help alone. I'll go with you." Talia said as she and Andrea both used there grapples to quickly follow Batman.

…

"How much farther are we going to walk?" Clayface asked irritably and his thugs backed up slightly as none of them wanted to be the tool Clayface used to rid himself of the irritation.

"Ra's al Ghul was sighted one block from here." Alfred said with the voice modulator to make him sound like Batman. "I'll scout ahead and see if I can find him."

"Fine, just hurry up." Clayface said impatiently and Riddler smirked at him.

"Good things come to those who wait." Riddler pointed out. Clayface glared at him for a moment before he replied.

"I'm waiting aren't I?" Clayface snarled, before he looked up on the rooftop and saw Batman hold up one finger to signal the enemy force was one block away and he pointed in the direction the group had been walking before he disappeared from sight. "Finally, let's go men." Clayface said with a wide grin.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Batman." Riddler thought as he allowed the army to pass him on their way to fight Ra's and his assassins, before using his hook cane to grapple his way to the rooftop next to him.

…

The two Batmen met on the rooftop along with Jason in his new Robin outfit, Catwoman, and Flash. Before anyone could speak they heard Talia and Andrea land close to them on the roof.

"What in the nine hells is going on?" Andrea asked and Talia grinned at her.

"The plan is going just as I anticipated." Talia said as she walked towards the group. It was then that Andrea heard Clayface and his thugs surging forward. When she looked she saw Ra's and his assassins also moving forward and when the two armies saw each other they began to charge.

"We have to warn, Ra's." Andrea said, but before she could leap off the roof, Batman grappled her foot and she fell to the ground.

"It's too late for that." Riddler said. "The battle has begun. Now, all we can do is wait and watch as they take each other out."

"Then mop up after and take down anyone that is left." Batman said as Alfred removed the heavy armored costume and Bruce changed into it. Alfred will stay up here and cover us with the sniper rifle we left up here last night, when the time comes."

"We can't just allow Ra's to be killed by that giant pile of mud." Andrea pointed out as she used her knife to cut the end of Batman's grapple to free herself.

"Stop!" Batman growled viciously as he stepped closer to Andrea. "We have one chance to put an end to all of this."

"We can take the clay man and his minions." Andrea replied.

"We need clay face to take out father and has much of the league as he can." Talia advised. "You haven't seen what has happened before, but father wants to die. I say its time to grant his wish. Afterwards, we can re-make the league of shadows and be better then we were before." She added. "We'll partner with the other vigilantes in this city rather then trying to fight them to."

"Uh ladies, it would seem as though it is a moot argument at this point." Riddler advised as the sounds of battle reached their ears.

…

"It would seem that the Bat has led us to our enemy." Ra's said to his army that surrounded him. The assassins stood ready as Clay face's clay soldiers along with his thugs approached them.

"Ra's Al Ghul, it is finally time to put an end to this." Clayface said. "You've lived for far too long anyway."

"You're nothing but a clump of dirt, Clayface." Ra's called back. "Someone should have cleaned you off of these streets long ago." Clayface roared in response and his forces ran forward and Ra's gave the signal and his forces ran forward as well.


	26. Chapter 25: One Long Night Ends

Clayface roared as his army charged forward and clashed with the assassins. It looked to Batman that the clay army along with the hired thugs would quickly overrun the assassins. He was surprised when the assassins began to turn the tide of the battle.

"Who's winning?" Catwoman asked as she walked up along with Robin to stand beside Batman.

"Right now, it's too close to call." Batman replied as they continued to watch the battle that was raging below them. It seemed like hours passed as the battle continued. Clayface's thugs fell quickly but his clay army gave the assassins a lot of problems until the assassins began using grenades, flame throwers, and an ice explosive.

"Where did they get those ice bombs?" Robin asked curiously. Talia grinned at the new boy wonder before she replied.

"Victor Freeze owed us a favor for using the Lazarus Pit to bring his wife back." Talia said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Nora Freeze is awake?" Batman asked as his eyes widened in shock. Talia nodded and grinned at him.

"She is, and she remembers how she got poisoned in the first place. I would watch my back if I were you." The memories came flooding back to Bruce before he could shut them out.

…

" _I don't know about this, Bruce. I loved your family and I want to help but when I married Victor I left the League of Shadows." Nora pointed out. "I really don't think I can go back to killing."_

" _I'm not asking you to kill him, Nora. The truth is that you are the only one that I trust to get the truth from this clown." Bruce replied._

 _Before Jack Napier had become Joker, he was a crime boss that Batman worked to bring in on many occasions and had succeeded in destroying his criminal empire, but he couldn't get close to the crime boss. Batman received a call from one of his informants and he learned that Jack had a meeting scheduled with Nora the best chemist in all of Gotham City. During the meeting Nora was offered over five million dollars to create a chemical for him. Nora had refused at first but Jack said that he would give her one chance to reconsider before he had to do things the hard way._

" _I can't drug someone, no matter what he's done." Nora replied._

" _If you go to meet him, he'll kill you." Batman remembered as he watched her look away and sigh._

" _Fine, I will make you a dart that will knock him out for two days." Nora said. "After I get him to tell me the truth with a serum I developed he will try to kill me. I will need you to knock him out before he can and then hopefully, if there is any good left in this world, you and he will leave me alone forever."_

 _One week later:_

" _I was wondering if you'd show." Jack said as he walked onto the catwalk over the chemicals that were brewing below._

" _Strange place for meeting, Jack." Nora observed. Jack shrugged and flashed her a wide grin._

" _I had to make sure you would be alone. So, did you bring what I asked for." Bruce remembered Jack asking and Nora nodding as she reached into her lab coat pocket. Jack's grin widened and he pulled a gun from his pocket and Nora began to back away._

" _You don't need the gun. I was just going to take the vial out of my pocket." Nora pointed out and Jack stepped closer._

" _You never can be too careful." Jack said as he stepped closer to Nora and before anyone could react he fired a dart from it that embedded in Nora's abdomen. Nora fell to the ground convulsing and Jack leaned down to search her pockets. Batman in a fit of rage rushed Jack at that moment and kicked him in the jaw, knocking him to the ground. Batman lifted Jack to his feet and punched him again and again breaking the thug's nose and jaw before he let him go and delivered a vicious round house kick to the side of Jack's head causing him to spin in the air before hitting his upper body on the catwalk hard. His lower body hung off of the edge and he began to slide off of the catwalk as he caught a rung and hung on to it._

" _Batman help me." Jack said in a desperate tone and Batman walked over and lifted Nora into his arms as he turned to leave. "I thought Batman doesn't kill." Jack called out. Batman turned his head to glare at Jack._

" _I will not kill you, but I don't have to save you." Batman replied bitterly as he quickly ran out of the room. Jack fell from the catwalk and landed in a batch of green chemicals below. The alarms went off in the room and the vat quickly drained but it was too late. Jack screamed for what seemed like hours as his skin was bleached a bright white. Jack's hair and eyes changed to a bright green and his face was deformed and he appeared to have a hideous smile permanently etched on his face._

…

"I tried to save her." Batman said. "I took Nora from that warehouse that night and I put her in a cryogenic pod, until I could get her to Mercy Hospital. "

"Then Victor found out they were going to allow her to die and he broke in and stole her." Talia finished for him. "You couldn't have known that was going to happen, Bruce."

"I know that, but…" Batman didn't get the chance to finish his sentence as a large explosion engulfed the alley. Everyone rushed to look over the edge and they were shocked to see that no one was moving. Andrea and Talia hurried down to the ground using their grapples.

"Robin, stay up here with Alfred." Batman ordered and Robin nodded as he along with Catwoman and Riddler used their grapples to go after the two remaining assassins.

…

Batman and the group looked over all of the bodies looking for any signs of life.

"What kind of bomb could have done this?" Catwoman asked as they lifted debris to check bodies that were underneath.

"It belonged to Joker." Batman growled through gritted teeth. "This explains how the Joker survived that night. Ra's must have saved him."

"That I did, Bruce." Ra's said as they approached a pile of rubble and noticed that Ra's was pulling himself out from underneath the large pile. "The clown was brought to me from the chemical factory the night you left him in the factory, my warriors brought him to me and I saved him, he survived and supplied me with weapons until you killed him." A very loud roar sounded, and the group turned around and saw Clayface's body grow until he was the size of the buildings around him and he lunged towards the group. Batman grabbed Talia's arm and pulled her out of the way as he fell backward, and she fell on top of him just as the rest of the group dodged out of the way.

"Now you die." Clayface's body lunged forward and changed into a giant talon. Before Ra's could move the talon ripped into the old man's chest and went through him until it pinned Ra's to the ground. Talia and Andrea stared in horror as the talon changed into a large pike that held the leader of the League of Shadow's in the air as his blood ran down to the ground. The pike quickly began to dissolve and began to reform as Clayface's body as the group began to pick themselves up. Talia got up first and reached down to help Batman up.

"Bruce, I got your signal." The group all heard in their earpieces. It was then Talia noticed the flashing red light on Batman's belt. The group all looked up and saw a red and blue blur heading straight for them. Just as Clayface finished forming Superman used his arctic breath to begin freezing him. Clayface slowly stepped forward as he put his arms up to try to ward off the freezing breath. Talia leapt forward and pulled her father away before the creature could step on him.

"Robin, get the case." Batman called out and Robin quickly ran for the batmobile just as ice began forming along Clayface's body. Clayface struggled to get free but couldn't change his form as the clay froze quickly.

"You betrayed me." Clayface shouted as Batman and Talia walked up to face him alongside Superman. "I will kill you." The group suddenly heard a gunshot and all but Superman turned suddenly and saw one of Clayface's thugs drop his gun and fall to the ground.

"Thanks Alfred." Batman said. "Catwoman take Riddler and Andrea to search for anymore survivors." After a few minutes Robin returned with a large titanium box and opened it. Batman pulled out a large bag that glittered in the light shining from the light shining on it from the newly risen sun.

"That should do it." Superman said as Clayface's body completely hardened turn white from the ice. Superman leapt up and brought both hands down hard on Clayface's head causing his body to shatter into pieces that fell straight down to the ground.

"Quickly, grab the pieces and put them in this bag." Batman said as everyone began to quickly pick the pieces of clay up and put them into the bag that Robin was holding.

"I think I should point out that a bag will not hold Clayface for very long." Riddler pointed out as he helped pick up the pieces.

"The bag is a titanium-mesh and if somehow it were to get ripped, the box we're putting the bag in is a solid titanium and when we put the bag in Superman will seal it with his heat vision, so it will be completely seamless." Batman replied. As the group finished collecting the pieces Catwoman got a call and stepped away from the group.

"Bruce, can I talk to you for a moment?" Riddler asked and Batman nodded as they stepped away while the bag was placed into the box and Superman began to seal it.

"Our deal still stands. If you go straight then you are free to go. I appreciate what you did tonight." Batman said as they stopped just out of earshot of everyone but Superman.

"I was hoping that I might get my old job back." Edward said as he removed his mask. "It's difficult to go straight, but without a job it would be nearly impossible."

"I'll talk to Lucius. I'm sure we can find something for you to do." Batman replied and Edward breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you, if you need any help with cases I'll do what I can." Edward promised as the two walked back towards the group just in time to see Superman hurl the box into space.

"Thank you for your help Clark." Batman said as he shook hands with Superman.

"Anytime Bruce…" Superman said as he leapt into the air and flew away.

"What will you do now?" Batman asked and Talia shrugged.

"I'm not sure. I spent so long following my father that I don't know what to do now." Talia said as she looked at her father's body. "He can't take another Lazarus treatment. His body has endured too many." Before Batman could respond Catwoman walked back towards the group looking shaken.

"What's wro…" Batman began to ask but Selina removed her mask and wiped tears from her eyes.

"It's my sister, Bruce. Something has happened and now she's missing." Selina said as Batman walked up and hugged her close to him. "I have to go, I have to find her and make sure she's alright."

"I can go with you." Batman offered but Selina shook her head.

"I have to do this alone. I haven't told you about my days in Europe and I want to keep that private, for now." Selina replied as she stepped back. "I'm booking a flight now. I'm sorry I won't be there for the wedding." Selina pushed a button on her belt and her motorcycle rode up to her.

"Which country are you going to, maybe I can help search for her in the database." Batman asked. Selina shook her head.

"I'm sorry Bruce, but this really is a private matter." Selina said as she started up the motorcycle and rode away as fast as she could.


	27. Chapter 26: Wedding Bells

"It's already time to get up." Dick complained as his alarm went off.

"Hit the silencer switch." Star Fire said, and Dick went to hit the snooze button but looked beside him in shock as he struggled to remember how Star Fire had gotten into his bed. "Last night was amazing." Kori said as she wrapped her arm tightly around Dick and kissed him before she closed her eyes to go back to sleep.

"Oh shit, the wedding." Dick said suddenly as his eyes opened wide and he got out of bed. Kori stared at him in surprise and then she quickly sat up and started getting dressed.

"I promised Raven that I would come by her room and help with her dress." Kori said as she walked to the door. She then turned around and gave Dick a kiss on the way out of the room. "Now, that we are back together we should begin planning our wedding." Kori said with a wide grin as she left the room. Kori didn't notice Dick's eyes widen in surprise at her suggestion.

…

Barbara looked at the clock and cursed when she realized what time it was.

"Raven, we slept in." Barbara complained as she walked to the other bed and shook Raven until Raven wearily opened her eyes.

"I have to be at Bruce's house in ten minutes to get ready." Barbara said as she quickly put on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Raven nodded and quickly got dressed.

"It'll be alright, Star Fire is probably already setting up and has everything ready. Barbara nodded and grabbed her suitcase.

"After the reception Tim and I are going straight to the airport." Barbara explained and Raven nodded. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Barbara looked at Raven and Raven shrugged to show she didn't know who it was. Barbara opened the door and was stunned to see her father on the other side in his dress uniform. "Dad…" Barbara said in shock.

"I wasn't going to let someone else walk my daughter down the aisle." Jim said with a wide grin. "Are you going to invite me in?"

"No Commissioner, we're running late so we are leaving now ourselves." Raven answered for Barbara as she stepped into the hallway with them and closed the door behind her.

"That's no problem. Your escort is right down stairs." Jim said as he grabbed the suitcase and they quickly made their way to the elevator. They got out of the elevator and left the building and Barbara stood there in shock to see two police cars on either side of a stretch limo.

"You did all this?" Barbara asked in surprise. Jim nodded.

"I didn't pay for the wedding but I wanted to do something for your big day." Jim said as he opened the rear driver's side door so Raven and Barbara could climb in and he climbed in after them.

…

Alfred was busy that morning getting things together for the wedding. As he was telling the chef's what the menu would be as the florists began to arrive. Dick and Kori walked in the door a minute later.

"I'm glad you two are here. Can you help the florists set up the arrangements? Kori looked at Dick in surprise and Dick laughed.

"Yeah Al, I'll take care of it." Dick replied. "Kori has bridesmaid duties to take care of." Alfred just nodded as he turned back to the food preparation.

"No… not like that. Who taught you how to cook anyway?" Alfred shouted as he walked back into the kitchen. Dick laughed and walked over to guide the florists to the grounds out back where they would be having the wedding. As the florists began to setup the arrangements on the tables Dick quickly setup, Barry Allen and Victor Stone arrived.

"Hey Barry, you're just in time. Help me set up these tables would you." Within the next three seconds, not only were the tables setup, but also the chairs along the aisle that led to the pavilion where the couple would be saying their vows. Barry stopped next to the florists but they shook their heads when he offered to help.

…

Upstairs, Jason was helping Tim get ready and Tim turned towards his the new Robin.

"I know this is… well, it's kind of last minute. I was hoping you would be my best man today." Tim said as he handed the rings to Jason to hold onto. Jason put the rings in the pocket of his tuxedo pants and hugged Tim close to him for a moment.

"I'm honored." Jason said with a smile. "C'mon, we only have a few minutes before the guests will begin arriving.

…

"I know I made a promise." Bruce said to a framed picture of his parents. "Seeing how happy Tim and Barbara are made me realize what I want." Bruce listened for a moment and Talia walked into the cave silently and continued to listen. "Things are different now, all of the dangerous villains have been reformed or they have died." Bruce argued with the voice of his parents that he could hear telling him that he made a vow long ago. "I know I made a vow and I feel as though I have fulfilled it. I know if you were alive today you would tell me to begin the next chapter in my life."

"They would be right." Talia said and Bruce turned in surprise to see her standing behind him. "Bruce, I've seen so much death and even though Andrea is going to reform the League of Shadows to help Batman, I just don't want to do that anymore." She pointed out.

"I admit that I am surprised to hear you say that." Bruce replied and Talia nodded.

"There was a time that you and I could have been happy if we had made a few different choices." Talia said as she stepped closer to Bruce. "I still love you Bruce, and if you still love me then we should see where these new lives will lead us, together."

"I really don't kno…" Bruce began and Talia stepped forward and kissed him passionately.

"Bruce let go of the logic and think with your heart." Talia said. "You deserve this more than anyone I have ever met."

"I have a responsibility, Talia. I promised my parents." Bruce replied. Talia grinned at him and gripped his hands in hers.

"Bruce, I promised my father that when he died I would take over the League if you did not." Talia pointed out. "I decided though that it is time to live my own life, because like you I know I've done more than enough to fulfill my responsibility."

"Talia, so much as changed in the last few days that I need time to come to terms with everything." Bruce advised and Talia nodded.

"I'm going to get ready for the wedding, Bruce. Please think about what I said." Talia said as she walked towards the exit of the Bat-Cave before she turned her head to look at him. "We've spent our whole lives doing what was expected of us, Bruce. Don't wait too long to go after what you want, or it may be too late when you finally do." Talia said as she left Bruce to think about what she said.

…

"I really appreciate your help today, Star Fire." Barbara said as she came out of the changing room wearing her new wedding dress.

"Oh my, you look amazing." Star Fire said as she pulled out a chair in front of a vanity mirror and started helping Barbara with her hair and make-up.

"Thank you." Barbara said as Star Fire got to work. "You're not upset that I asked Raven to be my maid of honor, are you?"

"No, I was hoping that I wouldn't have to turn it down." Star Fire admitted. "To be as honest as I can be, I want to attend the wedding with Dick." Barbara nodded.

"How are things going between the two of you?" Barbara asked curiously. Star Fire began to blush a deep crimson.

"Things are going incredibly amazing." Star Fire said. "I'm worried that Dick may be upset about Karras still."

"I must admit that I was surprised that you stayed to marry him, and I don't understand why you changed your mind and came back." Barbara replied.

"Marrying Karras was the best decision I could make to create peace among his people and my own. After the treaty was signed I left as soon as I could because I didn't love Karras." Star Fire replied. "When I came back Dick still had the look of the betrayed."

"He was very hurt by what happened, and I can't say that I blame him." Barbara pointed out. Barbara saw that tears were beginning to form in her friend's eyes and she quickly added. "But I know Dick will forgive you because he cares deeply for you." Star Fire smiled nervously and added the finishing touches to Barbara's make up.

"There, what do you think." Barbara looked at the mirror and smiled up at Star Fire.

"It's lovely, thank you." Barbara said just as there was a knock at the door. "Come in." The door opened and Jim Gordon stepped through the door.

"I'm all done here." Star Fire said as she left the room.

"You look beautiful." Jim said as he stepped closer to Barbara and pulled a box out of his pocket and handed it to her. "I wanted to give you my gift now, so you can wear it today." Jim said as Barbara quickly opened the box and was stunned to see a diamond necklace inside. "It belonged to your mother and I thought that if you wore it today, it would be as though she can be here with us." Jim said as he took the necklace from her as she moved her hair out of the way so he could put it on her.

"It's beautiful and I agree that it will be nice to have something of mom's with me as I get married today." Barbara's face suddenly went pale. "What if I'm not ready for this? What if we wake up one day and realize we made a huge mistake?" Barbara began to hyperventilate and Jim quickly sat her down and hugged her close to him.

"I won't lie to you and say that cannot happen, but if it does then you will always have your family and friends to lean on." Jim advised before he backed up slightly to look into her eyes. "What you need to remind yourself of is that you love him and he loves you. Everything else will play out on its own."

"But what if I decide I made a mistake? I don't want to end up hurting him." Barbara replied. Jim just smiled.

"Wedding jitters are completely normal. I'm sure that young Tim is going through them right now as well." Jim said as he stood up. "I've never seen you let fear defeat you before." He added as he lowered his hand to her to help her stand up. "You're not going to let it beat you now, are you?" Barbara laughed and took his hand as she stood up.

"No… at least I will not let it win today. Let's go get me married." Barbara said as she took a deep breath to relax her nerves but she could still feel the butterflies in her stomach as she walked with her father out of the room.

…

"What's going on up here?" Bruce asked as he walked to Tim's room to check on him and found Jason knocking on the door. "The guests are beginning to arrive. Where's Tim?"

"He's locked himself in here. He was fine and then he just started freaking out?" Jason said as he backed away from the door. Bruce nodded in understanding and pulled a set of keys from his pocket and chose one before he used it to unlock the door.

"Tim, I'm coming in." Bruce said as he stepped inside and closed the door behind him. When he walked in he saw Tim sitting on the bed staring at the wall. Tim didn't seem to notice that Bruce had entered the room.

"What am I doing Bruce, if I wear this suit today then this is the only suit I will wear for the rest of my life." Tim said as he looked up at his mentor. "It's just that I started thinking, what if I see another suit ten years from now and it's a better fit for me. What if the suit begins to change… Bruce, what the hell was I thinking? I can't get married." Bruce smiled and sat next to Tim.

"You can't make these decisions the day of, because you will always second guess them." Bruce advised. "It's natural to feel nervous about getting married. It is a huge step, but I will tell you that I never would have agreed to host this if I thought you weren't ready for it." Tim nodded.

"How do I now it will last forever and she's the one?" Tim asked and Bruce stood up and lowered his hand down to help Tim up. "You don't, no one knows what the future holds, but what matters is making the most of all the moments that come our way." Tim nodded and rose up off of the bed. "Besides, we don't want to let Alfred down do we?" Tim looked at him in surprise and then laughed.

"No, we definitely can't let him down. That old man has been waiting forever to coordinate a wedding." Tim said and they both laughed as they left the room and saw the relieved look on Jason's face.

"Master Bruce, all of the guests have been seated and Miss Gordon along with her father are in position." Alfred said as he came up to see what was keeping the groom. The group hurried to get into position.

…

Tim and Jason stood up on the altar as Tim looked over the crowd.

"Wow, everyone came to this." Tim thought as he looked over the crowd. In the front row Clark Kent sat next to Lois Kent. The couple had gotten married a couple of years earlier. Sitting next to them was Kara Zor-El. Next down the line was The Titans, Dick was sitting next to Kori and holding her hand, Raven was standing on the altar next to where Barbara would be, Victor Stone and Beast Boy were next along the line. Barry Allen and Diana Prince sat next to them. Tim also recognized several members of the police force in the audience on the bride's side of the aisle. Jason leaned over to whisper in Tim's here.

"This is a real who's-who of the crime fighting world." Jason pointed out with a laugh. "It's too bad that Selina couldn't be here though." When Jason said that, it pulled Tim's attention to the seat next to Bruce that had been reserved for Selina but was now occupied by Talia al-Ghul, and sitting next to them was Alfred and Lucius Fox, along with his niece Tiffany. Tiffany had just been recently brought into the secret of Batman when she accepted the job to work side by side with her uncle.

Behind the main group of guests were the villains that had converted to living normal lives. Oswald Cobblepot, Edward Nygma, Harvey Dent, Jonathan Crane, and Arthur Penn. Looking over that group, Tim realized all the good Batman did and how much more he would do as the Arkham Knight.

Suddenly, the wedding march began to play and Tim watched nervously as every eye on the grounds turned to watch Barbara Gordon walk down the aisle arm in arm with her father Jim Gordon. As Bruce watched the wedding Talia squeezed his hand and leaned over to whisper in his ear.

"That could be us up there someday." Talia said, and Bruce nodded slowly. His thoughts raced for several minutes, but he quickly turned his attention back to the wedding once he cleared his mind. Bruce realized then that he had missed the vows. The priest introduced the couple to the crowd and everyone stood and gave the newly-weds a standing ovation as they made their way back down the aisle together and everyone followed them to the area Alfred had hired a group of people to prepare for the reception.

"Bruce, I wanted to thank you for stopping my daughter from continuing as Batgirl." Jim said as he approached Bruce. "I know it couldn't have been easy, but with a new marriage and the baby coming, I really think it was the right choice."

As everyone sat at their tables. Bruce got up and tapped the side of his champagne glass and everyone quieted down. Suddenly, a gun shot rang out and Bruce fell forward with a bullet wound in his back and Talia leaned down as everyone else rushed forward while the super heroes of the group leapt forward and headed to where the shot originated from. Talia turned Bruce onto his back and he could barely keep his eyes open.

"Stay with me, Bruce." Talia shouted as he shook him. "BRUCE!"

…

"It's done, our contract is concluded." Deathstroke said as he walked into the League of shadows headquarters.

" **Very well, you are permitted to stay within our ranks.** " The Phantasm said. " **I will be keeping a close eye on you.** "

"You never told me why you wanted the billionaire dead." Deathstroke pointed out. The Phantasm turned her head to glare at the mercenary.

" **My reasons are my own. Just continue to do your job.** " The Phantasm said firmly and Deathstroke nodded.

"I will report in when the second target has been dealt with." Deathstroke said as he turned and left the chamber, but The Phantasm was no longer listening. Andrea removed her mask and strange memories tried to once again interrupt her thoughts. This time she remembered a World's Fair that showcased what the future might look like. She remembered vivid details of her being there and kissing a young Bruce Wayne.

"I cannot allow these images to distract me from what must be done now. I'm sorry Bruce, it really wasn't personal." Andrea said as she walked into her room within the League of Shadows headquarters.

…

Bruce opened his eyes and found himself standing in a dark hallway.

"Where am I? How did I get here?" Bruce asked as he looked around at his new surroundings. He heard footsteps approaching from behind him and he turned around quickly before he took a sharp intake of breath in surprise.

"Oh Brucie, we have so much to catch up on." Joker said as he walked towards Bruce and looked at him in surprise. "No Bruce, your senses aren't tricking you. You're dead and now we get to spend eternity together… Oh, the fun we'll have!"


	28. Chapter 27: Shadow of Death

"Bruce, please wake up." Talia said as the group quickly carried Bruce into the triage unit." Alfred quickly ripped off Bruce's tuxedo jacket and shirt as he inspected the wound.

"Master Drake, I need for you to find Dr. Langstrom." Alfred said as he tried to find the bullet that was lodged in Bruce's upper back.

"Kirk Langstrom? The Man-Bat?" Tim asked curiously. Alfred nodded.

"Since, Batman saved him, Kirk as repurposed his skills into medicine. Kirk believes that's what his wife would have wanted." Alfred pointed out as the tweezers he was holding was nearly completely embedded in the bullet hole but Alfred sighed in relief as he felt it hit something metal. "Hurry now, I can get the bullet out but Bruce will need his help." Tim noticed Alfred's skin pale but assumed it was due to his concern over Bruce.

"What can I do?" Barbara asked as she watched Alfred work to pull the bullet out of Bruce's back. Alfred struggled to pull the bullet out and Barbara could see the old man's hands were beginning to shake. "Let me do that for you." Alfred shook his head but didn't say anything.

"Alfred, you're exhausted and if you don't pull the bullet out straight it could nick an artery." Barbara pointed out. "Let me do it. My hands are steady." Alfred nodded in weakly walked over to sit in the chair next to the bed so he could watch what was going on and give advice if necessary.

"This thing is really stuck in here." Barbara said as she worked to pull the bullet out but after several minutes she pulled the bullet out of Bruce's back and set it in the bowl of water that Alfred had sat next to the table before she began to disinfect the wound, just as Tim walked back into the room followed by Dr. Langstrom.

…

"What did you find?" Dick asked as the heroes returned to Wayne Manor. Barry Allen shook his head. The rest of the heroes looked to each other when Clark pulled out a rifle and a spent casing and handed them to Dick.

"These are…untrace…oh god, I know who this belongs to." Dick said in shock. "Slade tried to kill Bruce, but why?"

"Who cares why?" Jason asked as he walked up to the group. "What matters now is finding him and putting an end to this."

"Didn't you learn anything from Bruce, Jason?" Dick asked angrily. "We can't just go around killing people, not even scum like Slade."

"I wasn't going to kill him. I am going to dress as Batman because we both know the Dark Knight would investigate the attempted murder of Bruce Wayne and we have to keep up appearances." Jason pointed out. "We will get him locked up for good. "All of us need to do this."

"I agree." Tim said. "I have one more night of crime fighting in me before I have to retire to married life."

"No, you and Barbara should go on your honeymoon." Jason replied. Tim shook his head.

"We all owe Bruce a debt and I will be Robin one more time if it means catching this bastard." Tim said and Jason nodded as the two walked towards the cave.

"Alright, we'll take care of this. One last mission, for Bruce." Dick said as he walked with them to the cave.

"If you need our help, we can be right there. Just say the word my friend." Barry said as he rushed up to talk to Dick.

"I think that Bruce would want us three to work together." Dick said as referring to Tim, Jason, and himself. "If we need help. We'll signal you though."

"Just let me know and I can be there in a hurry, like faster then a lightning bolt in a tornado." Barry would have continued but Dick quickly interrupted him.

"I appreciate that my friend." Dick said as he shook hands with Barry before he walked into the cave, following Tim and Jason.

…

"Bruce, I hope you can hear me because I have something very important that I wanted to tell you at the wedding and I need to get this out in case… in case…" Talia sighed. Talia was sitting alone watching over Bruce. The only sound in the room was the beeping from Bruce's heart rate. "Bruce, I always wanted to earn my father's respect and that's why I guess I always kept my distance." Talia said. "Now, I just hope it's not too late." Talia gripped Bruce's hand in hers. "I love you, Bruce and if you wake up I'm yours forever."

"Andrea…" Bruce moaned and Talia's eyes began to water as she left the room giving Bruce one last look as she closed the door behind her.

"I wouldn't worry, Miss Al-Ghul." Alfred said as he walked up to her on his way to check on Bruce. "Bruce has been through worse than this before. He'll be fine."

"Yeah… yeah, I'm sure that he will be." Talia said as she quickly wiped her eyes and walked past Alfred. "I'll check on him later… maybe, if I'm not too busy."

"Is there something wrong?" Alfred asked and Talia shook her head before she nodded.

"It's nothing, I finally told Bruce how I felt and he said… Andrea." Talia said after a moment. "I should have known better."

"Bruce, is in a coma and who knows what is happening in his mind." Alfred pointed out. "I think that Bruce would like to hear what you said when he wakes up." Talia nodded but walked past Alfred.

"I'll think about it… Wait, why did you call him Bruce? Don't you usually call him Master Bruce?" Talia asked as she smirked at Alfred. Alfred smiled at her.

"I've raised him since he was a boy, and I've known him since he was born." Alfred pointed out. "Bruce, is family to me."

"You're shaking." Talia said worriedly as Alfred's hands began to shake violently. Talia quickly guided the old man to a seat and sat him down. "Do you have any pills, or something I can get you?" She asked and Alfred nodded.

"In the kitchen… they're in the cupboard above the sink." Alfred said as he gripped his left arm with a tight grip. "… red pill bottle" Talia nodded, before she rushed to the kitchen where she saw that Barbara was doing the dishes.

"I need Alfred's pills." Talia said as she walked in. Barbara quickly reached up into the cabinet and handed them to Talia.

"Is he okay?" Barbara asked curiously.

"I don't know." Talia said as she rushed out of the room. Barbara quickly dropped the dishrag she was using and quickly ran after Talia.

"Alfred, what happened?" Barbara asked as she paled at seeing Alfred leaning against the chair that Talia had sat him in. Talia quickly popped the pill bottle and gave Alfred two of the pills and Alfred quickly popped them into his mouth as Barbara went to the kitchen and ran back with a glass of water. Alfred quickly swallowed the pills and closed his eyes as his eyes closed slowly. "Are you okay?" Barbara asked as she breathed a sigh of relief as she saw Alfred breath in and out deeply.

…

"Brucie, give it up." Joker said as he followed Bruce down a long hallway with several doors on each side. Bruce was walking down the hallway and testing the knobs of the doors before he tried to kick in the doors but he couldn't break down the doors.

"There has to be a way out of here." Bruce said and then he noticed letters on the front of the doors.

"When are you going to realize that your dead." Joker asked and Bruce ignored him as he checked the three letters that were on each door. None of the letters were in alphabetical order. "Think about it Bruce, how could you be talking to me if you were not dead?" Joker asked with a laugh. "We should pick out a nice spot just for the two of us, don't you think?" Joker asked and began laughing maniacally. Bruce looked at the doors as he walked back and forth down the hallway. After walking down the hallway for several minutes Bruce tried a door and the door handle and the letters MAN lit up a bright yellow.

"I think I know what I need to do to get out of here." Bruce said under his breath as he turned the knob on the door that said BAT." The door began to glow a bright yellow and Bruce was blinded for a moment as a bright light suddenly surrounded him. The light faded and Bruce looked down to see that he was dressed as Batman.

Joker began to laugh. "You think you found a way back?" He asked. "You are closer to death now than ever." Joker pointed out Batman watched the letters on the doors re-arrange themselves and he watched the letters as Joker walked up beside him and watched the letters until words formed and Joker rubbed his hands together gleefully as he watched Batman walk along the hallway again until one word caught his eyes and he looked over all the doors and one word caused him to take sharp intake of breath.

"You may be right, but there is also a way out and I will find it." Batman said as he began turning doorknobs and stood at one door holding the knob as the hallway began to dissolve around Batman and the Joker. An alleyway appeared around them and Joker began to laugh maniacally.

…

Back in Wayne Manor, alarms went off as Bruce's heartbeat suddenly stopped.

"Bruce… Bruce, don't you dare go yet!" Talia shouted as she hit the alarm that would signal Alfred. Talia quickly began to perform CPR and started cursing as she could feel her eyes beginning to water. Barbara ran into the room and quickly got the defibrillator.

"Move out of the way." Barbara ordered as she got the paddles ready. "You are not going to die today, Bruce. Do you hear me!" She shouted as she pressed the paddles to his chest. "Clear!" Barbara hit the switch and felt Bruce's body shudder beneath her hands.

…

"Bruce, it's the first time we met. I didn't know that was a special time for you to." As Joker laughed while the scene played out in front of them. Batman and Joker watched as Jack Napier robbed Thomas and Martha Wayne before killing them both. "That was a good night Bruce." Joker said with an exaggerated sigh. "You're getting even closer to death now." Joker's eyes began to glow red and Batman smirked at him.

"I don't think so." Batman said as he turned the knob that he had been holding and Joker watched in horror as the word resurrection lit up and Thomas and Martha Wayne lifted themselves off the ground as Jack Napier ran down the alley as he had done originally.

"NO! You can't do that! That's CHEATING!" Joker shouted as he pulled a gun from his jacket pocket and Batman hurled a batarang that struck Joker on his hand causing him to drop the gun. Before Joker could react, Batman punched him hard across the face and Joker could feel a few teeth loosen on the side of his jaw and the force of the blow turned him around. Joker was surprised to see Thomas and Martha standing in front of him.

…

After the second use of the paddles, Talia and Barbara heard Bruce's heartbeat pick up again. It was weak but steady and Barbara breathed a sigh of relief as she set the paddles down.

"That was too close." Barbara pointed out. After she said that Kirk Langstrom ran into the room.

"What happened in here?" Kirk asked as he began checking Bruce's vital signs.

"He nearly died." Talia replied. "Barbara saved his life." Kirk paled as he continued to check Bruce's vital signs.

"He's not out of the woods yet." Kirk said. "I will stay in here, in case there is another episode."

…

"This is for what you've done to my boy." Martha said as she slapped Joker hard across the face.

"This is for what you've done to my family." Thomas said as he punched Joker so hard that it turned the clown around to cause him to face the Batman.

"This is for all the things you've done, but worst of all was killing my parents." Batman said as he delivered a vicious roundhouse kick to the side of Joker's head, knocking the clown onto his back. Joker laughed as he sat up and wiped blood from the corner of his mouth. Thomas pulled a gun from his jacket pocket and handed it to Bruce as suddenly Bruce realized that the Batman suit had disappeared.

"Kill him son, he doesn't deserve to live any longer." Thomas said and Martha walked up beside her son and smiled down at Joker.

"Yes, he deserves to die for everything he's done and everyone he has hurt." Martha said and Bruce pulled the hammer back on the old revolver.

…

"Do something, Kirk." Talia shouted in desperation as Bruce began to convulse on the table. Dr. Langstrom quickly grabbed a syringe and stuck into a small bottle.

"Hold him down, I need to sedate him." Kirk ordered, and Barbara held down Bruce's right shoulder as Talia held his left shoulder. Even with Talia and Barbara holding him down Bruce struggled so much that Kirk had trouble getting the needle into Bruce's vein. Talia looked at Bruce and sighed as she delivered a sharp blow to the side of his head and the movement stopped so Kirk could inject the sedative in to Bruce's vein.

"I didn't want to do that." Talia sighed, and Barbara nodded. "Dr. Langston, I expect for you to do all that you can to save him."

"All we can do now is wait." Kirk said, and Talia drew her sword.

"If he dies, so shall you." Talia threatened, and Kirk shook his head.

"Alright, I guess we'll wait and see if we both die. Threatening me won't change the result." Kirk replied as he turned to leave the room. Before he walked out of the room he turned his head to face Talia. "I understand you're concerned, but threat or no threat, Bruce is my friend and I will do everything I can to help him." Kirk said as he walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

"I'll stay with him for a while." Barbara said.

"I'll stay with you. I'm not leaving his side until I know he is alright." Talia replied.

"You're not going to kill me if Bruce doesn't wake up, are you?" Barbara asked with a smirk. Talia shook her head.

"I had to make sure that doctor was doing everything possible." Talia said with a shrug.

"You could have just asked." Barbara pointed out and Talia laughed.

"I suppose, but old habits die hard." Talia said as she sat down next to Bruce's bedside. "I know Bruce will be fine, because I don't know what I'll do if he dies."

…

Bruce held the gun aimed at Joker's forehead and Joker began to laugh hysterically.

"Do it Bruce, avenge us." Thomas said as he put his hand on his son's shoulder. Martha smiled menacingly down at Joker.

"Kill him. He's evil and deserves no mercy." Martha said, and Bruce shook his head.

"I…I can't. That's mother's voice but she would never say that." Bruce thought as he threw the gun to the ground. "The alleyway and Joker, along with his parents vanished suddenly and Bruce found himself back in Wayne Manor, but he was eight years old again.

"Bruce, come in here." Thomas Wayne's voice came from the main living area and Bruce walked into the living room and saw his parents sitting on the couch and Bruce knew that he was in for a lecture.

"Bruce, why haven't you moved on with your life yet." Martha asked worriedly. Bruce smirked at his mother.

"I'm eight." Bruce said sarcastically. His parents stared at him and he sighed. "I made a promise, you know that."

"I think you've more than kept your word." Thomas replied. "What is this really about, Bruce?"

"Bruce my darling boy, you have kept your promise and so much more. You've helped so many people, and now those people are helping others. It's time to retire the Batman and start living as Bruce." Martha pointed out as she hugged Bruce close to her.

"We've always wanted grandchildren." Thomas pointed out. Martha glared at her husband sternly.

"Hush Thomas, you'll scare him, and he'll never give up the bat." Martha said as she looked at Bruce and brushed hair out of his eyes as she did when he was a child. "No matter which path you decide, just know that you have two proud parents who couldn't have wished for a better child."

"You always taught me that I should keep my promises." Bruce reminded his parents. Thomas walked up and clasped Bruce's shoulder.

"Then do it boy." Thomas said with a wide smile. "Keep giving to the hospitals, police and fire departments, and to the many charities you support." He added as he walked to the front door of the house with his son. "Make me one promise, move on with your life, Bruce. You've done so much to help the people of Gotham, but now it's time to make a life for yourself."

"I don't know where to go from here." Bruce admitted. "That's why I could never give up being Batman." Bruce admitted. "He gave me purpose." Thomas opened the door and nodded.

"Your future is closer than you think Bruce, just keep your eyes open and it'll come to you." Thomas said as a bright yellow light surrounded Bruce.

"Remember, we will always love you, Bruce." Bruce could hear Martha's voice, but it sounded as if it was getting further away with every moment that passed. When the light dimmed Bruce opened his eyes and was surprised to find himself lying on a hospital bed with Talia sitting by his side. Bruce didn't know how long Talia had sat with him but she was asleep when he opened his eyes.

"My father told me that my future was close to me." Bruce thought. "I wonder if he meant her." Talia opened her eyes slowly and began to check on Bruce's vitals again when she realized his eyes were on her.

"Bruce, you're awake." Talia said happily as she quickly hugged Bruce close to her. Talia shocked him then as she kissed him passionately, before she backed away and caught her breath. "I thought you were really going to die this time."

"I have something important to do here." Bruce replied.


	29. Chapter 28: Hunting Deathstroke

While Bruce was fighting his inner demons Nightwing, Batman, and Robin arrived at the headquarters of the league of shadows in their search for Deathstroke. The group discovered that Slade had been killed in a shootout prior to the assassination attempt, and decided to check and see if Ra's al-Ghul had brought Slade back to life before dying himself in the battle against Clayface.

"I don't know about this." Robin said. "Even if Ra's saved Slade's life, how do we know Slade would have stayed here?"

"We don't, but it's the only lead we have." Nightwing replied. "The Lazarus Pit is quite addictive so there is a good chance that he would have returned to it.

"I agree, let's get this over with." Batman said as he opened the secret entrance to the base and the group stepped inside.

…

Hey Raven, have you seen Dick anywhere?" Star Fire asked as she searched around the hotel the Titans were staying at.

"No Star, I haven't seen him since the wedding." Raven replied and Star Fire's eyes widened.

"You don't think he got shot to, do you?" Star Fire asked and Raven shook his head.

"No, I don't think he was attacked yet." Raven said as she picked up one of her books and began to read through it.

"What do you mean by not attacked yet?" Star Fire asked as fear crept into her voice. Raven closed the book she was trying to read and stared at her old friend.

"The three wards of Bruce Wayne will surely hunt for his would be assassin." Raven pointed out and Star Fire's face paled visibly as she sat down next to her friend.

"We need to go with them." Star Fire said suddenly as she quickly stood back up. "They could be in real trouble if they are going after Slade."

"I heard that they wanted to do this alone." Raven advised and Star Fire shook her head.

"Well, that is just too bad." Star Fire said firmly. "I didn't get myself banned from my home world just to turn around and lose Dick now. I am going to track them down and I'm pretty sure I know where they went." Star Fire lowered her hand toward Raven. "Are you going to accompany me or not?" Raven took her hand and stood up.

"Very well, Star Fire. Where are we going?" Raven asked as she left the room with Star Fire.

"The League of Shadows headquarters." Star Fire said and Raven stopped walking as she stared at her friend in shock.

"You want us to go into that place?" Raven asked, and Star Fire nodded.

"Why not? Most of them are dead and the guys will need all the help they can get to defeat Deathstroke." Star Fire pointed out.

"Alright Star, I'll go with you, but if I know Dick, he will not be pleased that we followed them." Raven replied. Star Fire nodded.

"That is the truth, but I would rather have him not happy, rather than having him dead." Star Fire said as the two left the Titan's tower and flew towards the League of Shadows hideout.

…

"What happened?" Bruce asked as Barbara and Alfred walked into the room to join Talia by Bruce's bedside.

"Dick said that it was someone named Deathstroke that tried to kill you." Barbara said and Bruce looked at Talia in surprise as he struggled to sit up. After a few moments Alfred helped him get to a seated position on the bed.

"Why would Deathstroke come for me?" Bruce asked as he stared into Talia's eyes. He's a hired mercenary and the last I heard he was working with you and you're father."

"I wouldn't know, Bruce." Talia replied. "After my father died, I left and never looked back." Bruce shook his head.

"With both you and you're father gone, it doesn't make any sense for Deathstroke to attack me." Bruce pointed out as he twisted around in the bed so he could stand up. Alfred helped Bruce to his feet and Bruce directed him to help him to the Bat-Cave.

"I know it doesn't make sense, Bruce." Talia said after a moment as she followed Alfred and Bruce down the hallway. "I also know that you're not going to want to hear this, but I have to tell you. Andrea took over the League of Shadows after my father was killed and I left."

"Andrea never wanted me dead." Bruce replied after he thought it over for a minute. Barbara who was walking behind the group opened the entrance to the cave as the group made their way down into it.

"Perhaps, things have changed." Talia said. "I do believe your wards have found Deathstroke." Talia pointed out as the lights that shown down in the cave illuminated where the uniforms had been on display, but now three of them were missing. "Bruce, I need to speak with you alone." Talia said suddenly. Everyone looked at her in surprise. "I have something personal to say."

"We need to find Deathstroke first and put an end to this." Bruce advised. "We will speak after." Bruce pulled hit a button on his desk and the armored Bat-Suit came up out of the floor.

"Fine, I suppose what I had to say wasn't very important anyway." Talia stated irritably as she grabbed a bag that she had left on the Bat-Cave floor when she arrived, and walked towards the changing rooms.

"What are you doing?" Bruce asked curiously as he began to put on the armored suit over his tuxedo pants that he was still wearing.

"If you think I'm letting you walk in there alone, you're crazier than I thought." Talia said and before anyone could reply Barbara walked towards the dressing rooms with her.

"She's right Bruce, we're doing this one last mission together. I don't think you're in any condition right now to make us stay home." Barbara said as she followed Talia into the changing area.

"Barbara shouldn't go in her condition." Batman said as he put on the mask, he took a step to leave and he stumbled forward as Alfred gripped his shoulder to stop him from falling over.

"I am worried about her as well, but if we try to stop her, she will simply go out on her own." Alfred pointed out. "I would rather know that you all will be there for her if something happens."

"I would to." Jim Gordon said as he walked into the cave. "This is a really nice place you have here."

"I'll be home before you know it, dad." Batgirl said as she stepped out of the changing room followed by Talia. "Then I wanted you to know that I am giving this life up, actually that was Bruce's idea."

"I will be there to make sure nothing happens to them as well." Everyone turned towards the entrance of the cave to see Azrael standing in the doorway. "St. Dumas does not condone the actions of this Deathstroke. Killing for justice is one thing but killing for money is forbidden and I will help you put a stop to it."

…

Batman walked into the League of Shadows headquarters.

"I know you're here." Batman said as he lowered a set of red lenses on over the eyes of his mask, and he took out a small orb from his utility belt before throwing it into the center of the main chamber. A bright, blinding light filled the room and Batman watched with a wide grin as the assassins quickly covered their eyes and he barely contained his laughter as several of them fell from the platforms above him. "Time to mop up." Batman whispered.

"We're on it." Nightwing said through the communicator as Robin and Nightwing landed on the platforms and began to knock out and tie up the remaining assassins before they could react.

…

"I told you that they would fall right into our hands." Deathstroke said as he sheathed his sword that he had been sharpening. The Phantasm turned towards him.

" **Then let's go greet our guests.** " The Phantasm said as she hit a button on the wall and the large doors in front of them opened up showing Batman, Robin, and Nightwing standing on the other side.

"Slade, this time you've gone too far." Nightwing said menacingly.

The Phantasm worked around the group as Slade crossed his arms over his chest.

"To what do I owe this intrusion?" Slade asked with a wide grin. "Bruce Wayne may have been high profile, but surely you have better things to do than get revenge for some spoiled billionaire."

"We're going to bring you down, Slade." Batman said as he stepped forward. A green mist suddenly filled the room before they could react the three heroes suddenly felt surges of electricity go through their bodies as something coiled around each of them pinning their arms to their sides, and their legs together. The lights came back on and the heroes were still shaking from the continuous electric current that was going through them.

" **Welcome dark losers, Mr. J would like to be here to greet you himself.** " The Phantasm said and the heroes stared at her in surprise as Harley Quinn removed the mask of the Phantasm, and the rest of the wall around the doorway lifted into the ceiling revealing a giant cauldron that had steam coming from it. Hanging above the cauldron was Andrea Beaumont in her black body suit. "You killed him though, didn't you Bats?" Harley asked.

"Batman doesn't kill Harley, you know that." Batman said as he struggled to break free from the restraints that continued to shock him.

"Until you decided to break your one rule and kill my Puddin." Harley said in a hurt little girl tone of voice. Harley walked towards the shaking bodies of the heroes before she continued. "Mr. J would have been so proud of you though." Harley said with a wide grin as she kicked Batman in the abdomen. "However, you took the love of my life away from me. That's a pain I wouldn't wish on my worst enemy, but since you have taken Mr. J from me, it's only fair I take Andrea from you as you watch her die. Harley laughed as The chain that was holding Andrea in the air began to slowly descend as she struggled to get free.

"Harley, I will make you pay for this." Batman growled menacingly and Nightwing reached down towards his boot as Slade turned his attention from the heroes to speak with Harley.

"Don't forget that you promised me these three are mine to kill." Slade reminded Harley of their deal. "I have plans for them."

"We'll see how I feel after she dies." Harley said with a shrug. Slade grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him.

"You will not break our deal, or this close, personal friendship we share now will come to an abrupt end." Slade said and Harley broke free from his grip.

"Is that a threat?" Harley asked with a wide grin but her eyes stared into Slade's as icy daggers.

"Make of it what you will." Slade shrugged. "Things become much more volatile when promises are not kept."

"This is getting too be more fun than I thought it would be." Harley said with a laugh as she watched Andrea continuing to descend with Slade. Nightwing made sure their attention was diverted as he pulled out a small throwing knife between his fingers and started to cut the coil that was binding his arms.

…

"When we arrive you will stay out of the fighting, but you can support us if you see anyone get into trouble." Batman said as he drove down the road with Batgirl riding beside him.

"Bruce, I can handle myself and I can fight." Batgirl said irritably.

"If you argue with me again, then you may get out here." Batman said in a matter of fact tone. Batgirl crossed her arms over her chest and stared out the window. Batman sighed and added. "Neither Tim, nor I would be able to forgive me if something happened to you or your child." Batgirl thought of what Batman said and nodded slowly.

"Fine, I will stay back and if anyone needs my help I will do what I can from a distance." Batgirl said after a moment. "Let's just get this over with."


	30. Chapter 29: Batman's Finale

The Bat-Mobile's tires screeched as Batman made a sharp right turn on the wet pavement. A storm had just come into the area and lightning was lighting up the night sky every few seconds as the thunder rocked the car, and Batgirl grimaced in pain.

"Can you slow down for the turns please?" Batgirl asked irritably and Batman stared ahead at the road. "Of course not…" She added as Batman quickly turned left and the car came to an abrupt halt.

"You said you could handle this." Batman said in a matter of fact tone, and Batgirl sighed.

"I will be able to handle the encounter, I just wish that you wouldn't break the sound barrier when you make a turn." Batgirl complained.

"You've ridden with me for a long time and it's never bothered you before." Batman pointed out. "What's really going on?"

"I don't see why Tim and I should retire." Batgirl said. "I will have to stay with our child until he or she will be old enough for a babysitter, but after that we could continue to help you."

"Two reasons, the first being that I am looking to give up this life." Batman replied.

"…and the second reason is?" Batgirl asked impatiently. Her eyes widened in shock at Batman's admission.

"I know that you are carrying my child." Batman replied, and Barbara's face paled suddenly as the Bat-Mobile came to an abrupt stop. "Don't worry, I don't intend to interfere." Batman answered Batgirl's unspoken question.

"Dammit Bruce, I didn't want you to know about this." Batgirl snapped irritably just before the Bat-Mobile opened and they leapt from the car to the ground as the Bat-Mobile closed and locked. "Tim and I are raising this child as ours, and we don't want you to interfere in any way." The rain poured down on them as they walked and Batgirl wrapped her arms around her as she felt the chill begin to seep into her uniform.

"You misunderstand me." Batman said as they walked towards the entrance to the League of Shadows headquarters. "I want to make sure you stay safe and I want you to know that I will make sure the child will never want for anything."

"Oh… I appreciate that, but to be honest with you, I don't want your money Bruce." Batgirl replied. "Tim and I want to raise this child completely on our own and we decided that our child will stay away from you and Wayne Manor." Batgirl said and for the first time Batman was left speechless. "Tim and I just think that it would be easier for us if you and Alfred didn't get involved." Batman opened the door and stepped into the headquarters without saying another word.

"We'll discuss that later." Batman said in a coldly as they walked into the headquarters and a light shined down on them.

"Hello Bruce, it's good to see you back on your feet, but that means my man failed to finish the job." Harley said in a cheerful tone. "Here's your chance to fix that, if you're going to prove to be my new Puddin." Harley said as Deathstroke appeared in the room and the lights came on showing Andrea being lowered into the cauldron. Batman noticed that his wards were tied up as they helplessly watched what was happening around them.

"Let them go Harley, I'm only going to warn you once." Batman growled menacingly as he stepped forward.

"You know, I actually thought that the bird brain was you but when I kissed him goodbye I knew he wasn't my Brucie." Harley said with a laugh and Batgirl stared at Batman in shock. "I guess you can't tell Mr. J this now, but no one ever kissed me like you did."

"Bruce, what is she talking about?" Batgirl asked and Batman stepped forward, ignoring the question.

"That was a long time ago Quinn, and it's not as if I had a choice." Batman snarled. Deathstroke crossed his arms over his chest as Harley replied.

"True, you were only with our little gang for a short time, while you worked for the pigs." Harley said as she stepped out of the shadows to stand near Deathstroke. "You can't tell me that when you made love to me, it was all just an act, though." Harley smirked at Batgirl as she continued. "You released all your pent up desires and aggression… It was so incredible." Harley sighed as she shook visibly from the memory.

"That's disgusting, who are you?" Batgirl asked as she stared at Batman.

"You told me how much easier it was to be with me then be responsible for so many." Harley pointed out as she and Batman ignored Batgirl's question. "I thought at the time you were referring to your company, but when I discovered the truth I knew that only you could be an equal to Mr. J." Harley said with a wide grin. A lightning bolt struck close to the headquarters lighting up the room and a loud thunderclap sounded outside.

"What do you want Harley. Are you going to kill us all?" Batman asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I have a proposition to make." Harley replied. "Come away with me. We'll leave Gotham and even if I can't have Mr. J., I can have the only man I would have considered leaving him to be with." Deathstroke turned toward Harley and she shook her head. "If you agree to give me a chance Bruce, I promise you that I will let everyone go and we can start our adventure tonight. I have some Glen McKenna thirty-five year upstairs. That's still your favorite scotch isn't it?" Deathstroke pulled out his pistols and Harley snarled at him.

"Bruce, you can't be considering her offer." Batgirl said as she grabbed Batman's arm to stop him from continuing to walk forward.

"Why would you care? You want me out of _your child's_ life, remember?" Batman said as he broke free from Batgirl's grip and walked to Harley. Harley dropped the sledgehammer and the revolver she was holding and wrapped her arms around Batman's neck as he kissed her passionately. Deathstroke and Batgirl watched in shock until Batgirl saw what Batman must have seen a moment ago when the lightning had lit up the room. Azrael and Talia were climbing through a window that was high up on the wall of the headquarters. Batman opened his eyes as he continued to kiss Harley. Batman watched Azrael quickly cut Andrea from her bonds, before tying the rope he was using around her waist and lowering them both to the ground with Talia following close behind them.

"We're here to help." Azrael quickly whispered and Andrea nodded. Azrael handed her one of his katana's before they made their way stealthily up to Harley and Deathstroke. Andrea and Talia felt a pang of jealousy but it quickly passed as they focused on their adversary.

"That was great." Harley said as they broke the kiss to catch their breath. "If you want to stay here where we have an audience I think that would be amazing, but if you still prefer privacy we can go upstairs to my room."

"I don't think so, Bitch." Harley was suddenly turned around and Andrea delivered a vicious right hook to the side of the other woman's face, at the same moment a thunderclap shook the building.

"I agree, you will not take him from me." Talia said as she delivered a kick to Harley's chest. Harley fell to the ground and Nightwing broke free from his bonds as he grabbed a shuriken from his belt to cut Robin and Jason loose. Talia ran towards Deathstroke as he turned his guns toward Batman.

"She is mine." Deathstroke said menacingly as he pulled the triggers and the bullets struck Batman's armored chest. The force of the gunshots knocked the wind out of Batman as he fell to the ground. Talia leapt towards Deathstroke and delivered a kick to the middle of the assassin's spine causing him to fall to the ground. Slade cursed in surprise as the guns he had been holding fell to the ground.

"You just don't know when to quit." Harley said irritably as she kicked Andrea in the mid-section, causing Andrea to double over as Harley quickly delivered an uppercut that knocked Andrea to the ground. Harley turned and picked up her sledgehammer and grinned menacingly as Andrea caught her breath and started to get up off the ground.

At that moment, lightning struck the headquarters building and all the lightbulbs exploded with flashes of light as broken glass rained down from the ceiling. Batman lowered his night vision lenses as he rose to his feet and ran after Deathstroke who was heading for the stair case that led to catwalks far above the ground with Talia close on his heels. Batman took out his grapple and used it to quickly intercept Slade. Just as Batman got up to the same level as Slade and Talia, the roof of the headquarters was suddenly torn off by a large obsidian claw as Star Fire flew into the building followed by Raven.

"Nightwing," Star Fire called out as she flew down towards him as Nightwing, Robin, and Jason quickly dodged out of the way as pieces of the roof fell to the ground around them. Star Fire landed just in time to block a large piece of the roof that nearly fell on Nightwing.

"Star," Nightwing shouted as he began to dig her out from underneath the large steel beams.

Slade grabbed a whistle from his pocket and blew it. Two doors on either side of the main room of the headquarters opened up and dozens of men dressed as clowns came rushing into the room. Slade headed for the other side of the catwalk to grab his assault rifle. He stopped in surprise as Batman leapt off the grapple line and spread his cape just as a bolt of lightning lit up the night sky behind him and the silhouette image gave Batman the appearance of being a giant bat. Batman glided towards Slade and kicked him hard on the side of his head. Slade fell to the ground and quickly rose to his feet as he drew his katana and turned to block a downward slash from Talia and he delivered a kick to her mid-section, knocking the wind from her briefly as she fell to the ground. Talia grabbed the rail for support and started to lift herself up as Slade stabbed her shoulder causing her to scream in pain as Deathstroke turned back around to face Batman.

"Tonight, you die, rodent." Deathstroke said menacingly as he charged forward. Below them Harley backed Andrea up to the wall as she swung her massive sledgehammer at her. Andrea ducked down just as another lightning bolt illuminated the area and Harley's sledgehammer became lodged inside of the wall where Andrea's head had been. Andrea ducked low and swung around using her leg to sweep Harley's legs out from under her before she leapt on top of her and grabbed each end of the sledgehammer and began to push down on it as Harley attempted to push it up.

As Raven assisted Nightwing, in digging out Star Fire from the debris, Batgirl threw three orbs at the group rushing towards the heroes from their right side. Smoke poured from the orbs and quickly disoriented the thugs as Batgirl and Jason lowered their night vision. Jason took out three orbs and threw them towards the group of clowns rushing towards the heroes from the left. The orbs started to spark and as the thugs got close the orbs began to shock them until they fell to the ground. Jason grinned as he watched the electric current surge through the thugs. Both sets of orbs sent out a charge that caused the guns the thugs were carrying to jam.

"Nice toys, but I hope you two are ready for this." Azrael said as he joined Jason and Batgirl. The three heroes surrounded Nightwing and Raven as the two of them worked to dig Star Fire out of the debris. Up above them Deathstroke leapt towards Batman and swung his sword in a vertical arc that Batman barely had the time to block with his armored gauntlets. The sword was caught in between the first and second blades that protruded from both of his gauntlets and Batman pulled his arms apart horizontally to snap the sword into two pieces before he kicked the assassin in the chest, knocking Slade off balance. Talia gritted her teeth as she struggled to use her good arm to pick herself up. Using the railing for support she rose to her feet and grabbed her sword as Batman and Deathstroke continued to fight.

"You ruined everything!" Harley shouted as she struggled to lift the sledgehammer and Andrea just enough to get her feet up and use them to shove Andrea backwards and Harley got to her feet quickly as Andrea fell onto her back. Andrea quickly rolled backward and used her arms to flip up onto her feet.

"Let's end this." Andrea said as she drew the katana that Azrael gave her. As the two women fought Andrea didn't see one of the thugs coming up behind her. Azrael noticed and he used his sword to take the head off of the closest clown before he delivered a roundhouse kick that sent the severed head flying across the room. The head hit the thug coming up behind Andrea in the side of the head and knocked him to the ground unconscious.

As the fighting continued to escalate around them, Nightwing and Raven finished moving the debris off of Star Fire. Nightwing visibly paled when he saw the blood that was coming from a large gash in her forehead and several wounds that covered her body.

"Kori… KORI!" Nightwing shouted as he tried to get Star Fire to open her eyes. "Raven, her pulse is weak. We have to do something."

Raven lifted Star Fire with her powers and kept her still as she quickly left the building, followed by Nightwing.

As Nightwing and Raven were taking Star Fire out of the room three of the clowns rushed towards Batgirl and she took out three batarangs and threw them before the thugs could get close. The thugs fell to the ground, two of them had a batarang in their chest and the third clown had one in his right shoulder.

"Look out!" Robin shouted and Batgirl turned just as one of the clowns grabbed the revolver Harley had dropped and turned to fire at her. Robin leapt towards the thug and tackled him and pushed the arm holding the revolver causing the shot to miss Batgirl but the bullet struck Andrea in the back, causing her to fall forward. Harley growled and lunged towards the thug that fired the shot.

"That was my kill!" Harley shouted as she brought the sledgehammer down and smashed the head of the clown that fired the shot, just as Robin dodged out of the way. "I guess you'll have to be my consolation prize, bird boy." Harley said with a deep sigh as Robin got to his feet.

"Come and claim it if you can." Robin said with a smirk as he got into a defensive posture.

While the fighting continued below, Deathstroke was picking himself back up off the ground. Batman had just delivered a kick to the side of the assassins head that disoriented him as he fell to the ground. Batman had several of the armor plates cut off of his armor and several holes in his uniform where Slade's sword had made contact with the flesh underneath. Batman grimaced as he held his side where his wound was bleeding freely. Talia laid on the catwalk, during the battle Slade's sword had ripped through her chest and she was on the ground unconscious. Batman knew he couldn't focus on that now as Deathstroke lifted his sword in an offensive posture. Deathstroke feinted left and slashed with his sword. The blade cut deep into Batman's arm, but the force of the blow caused the tired assassin to stumble forward and Batman took the opportunity to deliver a vicious kick to the side of Slade's head. The force of the blow caused the assassin to go over the railing of the catwalk and his sword fell from his hand and into the cauldron below. The blood on Deathstroke's hand made it difficult to hold onto the railing and he began to slip.

"C'mon Batman, pull me up and arrest me." Slade said in a defeated tone. "We all know you won't let me die because the Batman doesn't kill." Batman smirked at Deathstroke as he kneeled down next to him and reached down to grab Slade's hand.

"You're right, I won't kill you." Batman said as Slade gripped his hand and began to try and climb up. Deathstroke reached up with his other hand and slashed at Batman with the knife he took from his belt and Batman reflexively backed away and let go of Slade's arm as the assassin fell with a large splash into the smoking cauldron below. Batman forced himself to look away from the cauldron as he went to check on Talia. "Thank God, her pulse is still strong." Batman saw that the long diagonal cut that began at Talia's right shoulder and travelled to her left hip wasn't as deep as he thought.

Andrea picked herself up off the ground. Batman picked up Talia and leapt off the catwalk and used his cape to glide down to the ground. Before he made it to the ground Andrea got behind Harley as she knocked Robin to the ground and lifted her hammer up to deliver the killing blow. Before Harley could strike Batman landed in front of her and saw Andrea's sword protrude through Harley's chest. The clowns began to run and several bullets struck the ground in their path as several police cruisers arrived with Jim Gordon driving his undercover vehicle in the front of them. The cops quickly got out of their cars and drew their weapons. The remaining clowns stopped and put their weapons down.

"Alfred, I think she'll be alright." Nightwing said on the rooftop of the building across from the headquarters. Alfred began packing his rifle away and nodded.

"I couldn't help with the battle as much as I should have, but I am glad that she is alright." Alfred said as he shouldered his rifle bag. As the cops began arresting the clowns, Raven flew them down to the rest of the group and they joined Robin, Jason, Azrael, and Batgirl as they circled around Bruce who had taken his mask off, Talia who opened her eyes and struggled to sit up, and Andrea had lost consciousness from the gunshot wound that she still suffered from. The storm was moving past and the sun was rising. The light illuminated the gruesome battleground as Bruce lifted Andrea into his arms and carried her away from the building and walked towards the Bat-Mobile.

"Bruce, you need this." Jim Gordon said as he handed the Batman mask over to him. Bruce shook his head.

"No Jim, this was Batman's final mission." Bruce said as he walked out of the building followed by Talia, Talia got in first and Bruce helped Andrea get inside the Bat-Mobile, before he climbed in himself. Jim ordered the cops that stopped to stare at Bruce to get back to work. Bruce started the car, and hit the accelerator as he drove back to Wayne Manor as fast as he could.

"She'll be alright won't she?" Robin asked and Nightwing shook his head as he and Star Fire turned to leave.

"I don't know, but we should head back to the Manor in case Bruce needs us." Nightwing advised and Tim nodded as he turned towards Batgirl.

"I'm going with Nightwing to the Manor, but you should go home and rest." Robin said. Batgirl shook her head but Jim spoke up before she could reply.

"I think that's a good idea. I'm sure if Bruce needs you, he can call you." Jim advised and Batgirl sighed as she nodded.

"Fine, let me know when Andrea wakes up." Batgirl said and Robin quickly nodded and kissed Batgirl before he got on his motorcycle and rode away.

…

Back at Wayne Manor, Bruce still dressed as Batman without the mask and Alfred worked to get the bullet out of Andrea's back.

"The bullet shattered." Bruce said irritably as he took a small piece of the bullet and put it in the water.

"I'll get the X-Ray machine, get the lead vest." Alfred said as he walked out of the room and Bruce went to the closet and grabbed one of the vests. Bruce put it on Andrea before Alfred walked into the room and hooked up the machine. Alfred setup the machine to take six pictures that would cover every portion of Andrea's torso before he and Bruce left the room. They walked back in after the pictures were taken and Alfred sighed.

"We need to get her to an emergency room." Bruce said as he tossed the pictures onto the table next to the bed.

"It's too late, Bruce. All we can do is make her comfortable until…until…" Alfred said and Bruce grabbed Alfred by the collar.

"Don't you dare say that!" Bruce shouted. "Not after all of this."

"Look at these X-Rays." Alfred said calmly. "A piece of the bullet as pierced both of her lungs, her liver, and if this fragment moves even slightly, it will pierce her heart."

"If we get her to a doctor, maybe they can… call Kirk." Bruce ordered. "Stop looking at me like I've lost my mind." He added. "You would do the same thing if it was one of us lying there."

"Alright Bruce, we'll try." Alfred said as he picked up the phone and held his shaking hand steady as he dialed. "Hello Kirk, we need you to come back as soon as possible."

…

Several hours passed, while Bruce and the group of heroes, along with Jim Gordon waited inside the main living area of Wayne Manor to get news about Andrea's condition from Kirk Langstrom and Alfred. Kirk stepped into the room and wiped sweat from his brow.

"How is she, Kirk?" Bruce asked as he walked up to speak to him. Bruce shook his head and sighed.

"I've done what I can, Bruce. All we can do at this time is pray." Kirk said as he went to the kitchen and grabbed a cup of coffee. While Kirk was in the kitchen Bruce went to go check on Andrea.

"I see we had the same idea." Bruce said as he walked into the room and saw Talia sitting in the chair watching Andrea's vital signs.

"You all get shot far too often." Talia said followed by a half-hearted laugh. "Bruce, I know I said I would always stand by your side, but after what happened today…" Talia sighed deeply. "I now know that I am the only one that can take my father's place."

"I thought you didn't want to live that life anymore?" Bruce pointed out. Talia nodded as she stood up slowly.

"Personally, I don't." Talia said as she shrugged her shoulders and gritted her teeth as she felt a sharp pain in her chest. "With my father dead and now Andrea lying here near death, there is a vacuum of power that someone will step into to fill the void and it should be Andrea or I." She pointed out as she opened the door to leave. "She's in no condition to take over now, so it has to be me." Bruce tried to think of something to say but before he could Talia hugged him and left the room.

"Bruce," Bruce turned towards the sound of Andrea's voice and saw Andrea's eyes open and looking at him. "What happened?"

"We won." Bruce said with a grin as he sat in the chair by Andrea's side. Andrea nodded.

"Kirk told me that I may not live through the day, but if I do then I have a chance to fully recover." Andrea said and Bruce nodded.

"Either way I will stay here and wait with you." Bruce said as he grabbed Andrea's hand. Andrea smiled reassuringly and squeezed his hand.

"It'll be good to have some company until I die." Andrea said with a smirk.

"You're not going to die." Bruce said. "I will do everything possible to make sure of that." Andrea laughed and then looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Alright, if I survive this then that will be our sign to finally settle down together." Andrea said. Bruce stared at Andrea for a moment before he was able to reply. "Ra's told me my memories would not include any of my old feelings, but what he didn't know or didn't tell me was that the emotions and feelings all return with time, stronger than before."

"I agree then." Bruce said as he kissed Andrea. "As soon as you get better, we will finally get married and settle down."

"That gives me all the motivation I need then. I'll be back to normal in no time." Andrea said with a wide smile as she closed her eyes. "I just need to get some sleep. Tomorrow though we should really start planning what kind of wedding we want. I'm thinking about having a princess theme."


	31. Epilogue

"I can't believe it's been three years since you gave up the Mantle of the Batman." Alfred said as he helped Bruce with his tie. Bruce was wearing a black tuxedo with a white shirt and a bright blue tie. Alfred was wearing a matching outfit along with Dick Grayson who was watching Alfred help Bruce.

"I can't believe you're finally getting married." Dick said as a knock sounded at the door. Dick got up to answer the door and he smirked at Bruce before he opened it. "I still can't believe you're marrying her." Bruce glared at his best man for a moment and then chuckled.

"I suppose that it has been a long, strange road." Bruce admitted as Dick opened the door and Jim Gordon walked into the room.

"Bruce, thank you again for inviting me." Jim said as he smiled warmly and shook Bruce's hand. "I'm sorry that Barbara couldn't be here, but she had to stay with little James."

"I understand. I didn't think she would be able to make it today." Bruce replied as the group left the room.

"What about Tim?" Dick asked curiously and Jim shrugged.

"Tim told me that he has to work today, but that he will try to make it in time for the reception." Jim said as the group walked downstairs and passed the kitchen where dozens of chefs and waiters from a catering company were getting everything ready for the big day.

"Bruce, I don't mean to keep asking the same question but are you sure about this?" Dick asked curiously. "I mean she isn't exactly stable.

"That's enough, Dick." The group turned and saw Star Fire walking down the stairs on the other side of the living area followed by Raven, Lois, and Kara Zor-El. "I'm sure that Bruce knows what he is doing. My only question is when are we going to do this?" Dick paled visibly as Raven stifled a laugh.

"Where are the remaining groomsmen?" Kara asked curiously.

"Oswald should be here within the hour." Alfred replied. "The rest got here a little earlier and have been helping to set everything up."

"I just hope Barry will behave himself." Raven said and Bruce grinned at her.

"I'm sure he'll be fine." Bruce said as the group walked outside. Bruce stared in surprise towards the back of the Manor's lawn where nearly one hundred Gotham city's police department was setting up more chairs.

"Since you've donated so much to the department, we've been able to cut crime almost to nothing and the drones have helped keep my boys out of harm's way." Jim pointed out. "They wanted to come and thank you personally after the wedding."

"Congratulations, Bruce." Bruce turned and saw Harvey Dent walking towards them. "I never thought I would see the day when you'd settle down, but I'm very happy for you." Harvey said as he clasped Bruce's hand.

"Thanks for coming, Harvey." Bruce said as he shook his old friend's hand. Harvey flashed a wide grin.

"Are you kidding? I wouldn't miss this for the world." Harvey replied. "I still can't believe you're marrying her. When I heard the news I thought I had slipped into another dimension."

"That's the same thing I said." Dick said. The group laughed and Bruce nodded.

"Yes, it has been a strange few years." Bruce admitted. Alfred looked at his watch and his eyes widened in surprise.

"It's nearly time to begin. I will go and see how the bride-to-be is doing." Alfred said as he went back into the house.

"Barry, will you slow down and relax." Victor asked as Barry Allen ran from table to table In the reception area. Victor, Beast Boy, Clark, and Barry had volunteered to setup the reception area. Barry and Clark were using their speed to make things go quicker, but in his excitement Barry nearly wrecked the tables. When Barry nearly ran into the table that had just been setup, Beast Boy stepped in the way and changed into hippo as he blocked his friend's path.

"I agree with Cyborg. You really need to calm down bro." Beast Boy said as he changed back to his original form.

"Alright, Garth." Barry said as he began to setup the floral arrangements on another table. "It really seems… I mean it's really slow… Doesn't it seem slow to do it this way?" Barry asked and Victor laughed as he shook his head.

"It may be slower, but at least you won't make a mess." Clark pointed out. Barry nodded.

"Fine, I guess if you want me to… uh, if you want me to move in slow motion then, I guess I have no choice." Barry said miserably.

Bruce watched as the guests began to fill the thousands of seats that completely filled the front lawn of Wayne Manor.

"How is your morning going, Bruce." Oswald asked as he walked up to shake his old friend's hand. Dr. Kirk Langstrom followed close behind him.

"It feels surreal, Oz." Bruce admitted and Oswald chuckled.

"I'm sure it does. You know I thought you would be a playboy for life." Oswald admitted.

"We all have to grow up sometime Oz, you should try it yourself sometime." Bruce said, and Oswald turned as two women walked by and he turned back to grin at Bruce.

"Maybe later, but tonight I think I would prefer to follow the second star to the right and fly right back to Neverland." Oswald said as he walked after the two women. He said something and they grinned at him as he put his arms around them as they walked. Bruce chuckled and Dick walked up to him.

"I believe everyone is set Bruce." Dick said as Kirk Langstrom arrived with several doctors that took their seats. After the doctors were seated Kirk walked up to talk to Bruce.

"Thank you so much for the invitation, Bruce." Kirk said as he shook Bruce's hand.

"You saved my life, Doc." Bruce replied. "I'm glad you could make it."

"You've more than repaid me for that. The money you have donated for research into cancer and Alzheimer's as gotten us so close to perfecting a vaccine that will rid the world of those problems." Kirk pointed out.

"If you keep making the progress that you have been making then I'm sure Wayne Enterprises new CEO Lucius Fox will be more than happy to continue funding your program." Bruce said with a wide grin.

"I don't see why we would turn our backs from the work you're doing." Bruce and Kirk turned as Edward Nygma approached them. "Thank you for the invitation, Bruce."

"I'm glad you could make it, Edward." Bruce said as he shook the hand of Wayne Enterprises new COO.

"Lucius sends his regards but he's in Tokyo, handling negotiations for us." Edward said. "I would be happy to meet with you Kirk. Does Monday morning, say around seven work for you?"

"I'll be there." Kirk said as he shook hands with Edward and turned to walk back to his seat.

"I better take my seat. It looks like this Is about to start." Edward said as everyone that worked to setup the reception area came and took their seats. Edward turned and walked to his seat that had been reserved for Lucius. Bruce eyed the crowd nervously and he clasped his hands behind his back to keep anyone from noticing that they were shaking.

"I have faced the most dangerous villains in Gotham. What am I scared of now?" Bruce thought as he saw Alfred and his bride to be with a veil over her face at the end of the long aisle. The Wedding March began to play. Alfred and the woman walked forward. Alfred could hear all the comments about how beautiful the bride was and how fortunate Bruce was. Alfred couldn't help but smile. After what seemed like an eternity Alfred helped the bride onto the Altar before he walked to the place where the priest would stand. Two weeks prior to the wedding, the priest Bruce had requested caught pneumonia and Alfred decided he would do it. Alfred had been ordained for years and Bruce tentatively accepted his offer. Bruce had requested that Alfred come and walk the bride down the aisle because her own father was dead and Alfred advised he would do both.

As Alfred spoke, Bruce stared at his new bride with a nervous smile and he could see the excitement in her eyes from under the veil. After the couple said their vows and exchanged rings, Alfred gave Bruce permission to kiss the bride and Bruce slowly lifted the veil revealing Selina Kyle's emerald green eyes. He leaned down to kiss her and the guests all stood and applauded the newly married couple.

"I've come to finish this once and for all Bruce!" Everyone faced the end of the aisle and saw a man in a full bodied costume standing at the end. He wore a mask that looked like it was meant to imitate the Batman's but it's eyes were blue and the voice was mechanical. The color of the uniform was purple and blue with a red A symbol that looked the same as the Arkham Asylum brand.

"What are you doing here?" Bruce asked as he stepped in front of his new bride protectively.

"I've come to finish what you started two years ago." The Arkham Knight said as he pulled out a handgun and aimed towards Bruce and Selina.

"I don't think so." Batman said as he leapt down from the roof of Wayne manor and charged towards the Arkham Knight.

-TO BE CONTINUED-

Book 2: Red Claw (Catwoman and Batman's adventure in Europe)

Book 3: The Arkham Knight's Revenge


End file.
